A travers eux
by artemis69
Summary: Après sept ans de haine, l'oubli leur avait semblé être la seule solution. C'est l'amitié de leurs fils qui leur rappellera que Malfoy et Potter n'avaient jamais pu vivre l'un sans l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.. Mais Draco n'est PAS dégarni (faut pas pousser non plus)

**Couple**: HPDM (évidemment :p)

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est une fic cadeau pour **Grenadine**et **Artoung**. Parce qu'elles m'ont fait l'honneur d'aimer cette histoire et même si elles méritent mieux, disons que c'est l'intention qui compte.

A **SeanConneraille**aussi, pour m'avoir supporté tellement de fois, quelque soit l'heure et sans jamais se lasser. Parce qu'elle est quelqu'un de tellement fantastique ^^

**Note spéciale** : Pour **Artoung**à nouveau. Parce que cette fic, tu l'as portée à bout de bras, et que tu y as cru bien plus que moi depuis le début. Parce qu'en plus elle a accepté de me servir de beta (la pauvre :p). Alors merci, merci pour tout, pour être toi, pour roxxer (même si tu devrais nécrire plus :p), pour ton soutien et puis pour tellement de choses :D Je t'aime toa tu sais 3

**Note du champi** : (excusez moi pour les nombreuses notes, je vais essayer de faire court :p).

Je ne comptais publier cette fic qu'une fois terminée. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas résisté à la publier le jour de mes vingt ans, un peu pour marquer le coup. Encore merci à Artoung et sean pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un résumé, en cherchant jusqu'à deux heure et demi du matin.

Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, mais j'espère tout de même que vous passerez un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Chemin de traverse, une fin d'aout. Le soleil, presque blanc, écrasait de sa chaleur implacable la rue bondée. Pourtant, dans cet air poussiéreux, régnait une fébrilité palpable et une activité frénétique. Des enfants couraient partout, accompagnés de leurs parents tout aussi agités qu'eux. Un tourbillon ininterrompu de sorciers et sorcières se pressait sur les pavés chauffés à blanc, dans une cacophonie bienveillante à laquelle se mêlait éclats de rire, ventes à la criée, et explosions en tout genre. Dans l'air, une odeur d'herbes et d'épices cuites par la chaleur se répandait en vagues lourdes.

Fendant la foule qui la laissait passer avec des regards respectueux et avides, une famille qui se voulait comme les autres sans tout à fait y parvenir s'avançait dans une atmosphère joyeuse.

Papillonnant en tête, Ginny Weasley lisait à haute voix une liste de fournitures à ses enfants qui l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Ils tenaient à bout de bras d'énormes piles de livre, grimaçant sous l'effort. Marchant quelques mètres derrière, Harry Potter, l'ancien héros, adaptait ses foulées à celle d'un enfant lui ressemblant trait pour trait, un grand cône glacé à la main. La seule chose que souhaitait à cet instant l'ancien Gryffondor était de rentrer chez lui, loin de tous ces yeux fixes guettant leurs moindres mouvements comme autant de sangsues, attendant l'accro dans leur image de famille parfaite, l'éclat de voix, le scoop.

Car famille, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment depuis bientôt sept ans. Un divorce, une chose si banale mais qui avait pourtant fait tant de remous. Ils avaient voulu se séparer à l'amiable, mais la presse s'était emparée de l'événement, comme elle l'avait fait du reste de sa vie. Et tout avait tourné au cauchemar.

Des 'pourquoi' à n'en plus finir, constamment refuser d'expliquer l'inexplicable, nier les rumeurs, endiguer les scandales, protéger les enfants au maximum sans vraiment y parvenir. Lily qui pleurait dans le giron d'Hermione et le regard amer, dur de Ginny.

Tout était de sa faute, et il assumait sa responsabilité sans pouvoir rien y faire. A quelques pas de lui, la belle rousse éclata de rire devant un grognement de souffrance de James. Un courant d'air faisait voleter sa robe légère, dévoilant un peu plus un mollet blanc et fin. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur et il lui sourit avec une tendresse toute fraternelle.

Car c'était là son grand drame. Cela faisait des années que sa passion pour la belle rousse s'était éteinte, feu de paille entretenu par les naissances merveilleuses de leurs enfants. Il n'avait jamais été un mari exemplaire, trop sombre, trop secret, trop absent. Rapidement, sa fascination pour le corps souple, pour la peau d'albâtre piquée de son était morte, ne laissant plus qu'une profonde affection pour la femme forte qu'elle était et un amour sans limite pour leur enfant. Leur petit brun aux yeux noir, la peau déjà légèrement mate, loin de celle de lait de sa mère. James et sa frimousse malicieuse, un enfant adorable, qui leur avait rendu extrêmement simples leurs débuts maladroits de parents.

Mais à mesure que son amour pour le petit bout augmentait, celui qu'il portait à sa femme se fanait. Elle l'avait trompé, pour le faire réagir. Elle avait tenté de retrouver l'homme flamboyant, possessif et jaloux des débuts. Elle ne s'était heurtée qu'à une indifférence camouflée sous une bonne dose de compréhension et de pardon. Elle avait hurlé, cassé des assiettes et laissé couler quelques larmes, et Harry avait promis. Promis de faire un effort, de devenir meilleur, de l'aimer comme avant. Leur simulacre de couple avait duré plusieurs années, des mois qui restaient flous dans sa mémoire.

Puis il y avait eu Albus.

Cet enfant trop petit, trop maigre, né avant terme. Né avec une petite touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jai juste au sommet du crâne, et deux yeux d'un vert profond, immenses déjà dans son visage trop pâle. Tout l'amour de Harry s'était reporté sur cet être si semblable à lui, n'ayant concédé aux gènes des Weasley qu'une peau de lait et un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil en guise de tâche de rousseur. Elle avait choisi le prénom, lui s'en moquait tant qu'il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras et l'observer durant des heures. Mais quand il avait fait ces démarches pour reconnaitre son fils, il n'avait put s'empêcher une légère entorse. Un second prénom qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité, d'une personne qu'elle continuait à détester. Severus. Un peu de Serpentard, comme lui. Son enfant, à lui, avait il alors pensé avec une possessivité qui l'avait presque étouffé.

Quand il était retourné à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait, Ginny avait hurlé. Las, il était sorti de la petite chambre aux murs blancs, encombrée de cadeaux, et était allé observer derrière la vitre son fils dans une couveuse magique. James, du haut de ses trois ans et demi, le regardait aussi, perché sur un fauteuil en plastique orange d'où il balançait nerveusement ses jambes dans le vide. Harry lui avait demandé comment il trouvait son frère et le petit brun lui avait répondu, avec ce dédain qu'il utilisait encore aujourd'hui pour camoufler sa gène, qu'il n'était « pas si mal pour un lutin de cornouaille ». Alors Harry l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré contre son épaule, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. De trop d'émotion, de trop d'amour pour ces enfants issus de son sang.

Et plus James, affolé, lui assurait qu'il était très bien, qu'il allait sûrement s'arranger en grandissant, plus Harry pleurait, laissant échapper des sanglots où se mêlaient des éclats de rire enchantés.

Et le temps s'était remis à couler avec une monotonie terrifiante. Faire semblant, constamment. Ginny semblait accepter cet état de fait, jouant avec hypocrisie le couple parfait en public, pleurant souvent quand les enfants étaient couchés. Les enfants, qu'Harry voulait préserver au maximum, à qui il souhaitait offrir la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Alors il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces. Il lui avait offert des fleurs, des voyages, des mots d'amour par milliers auxquels il tentait avec désespoir de croire.

Lily était arrivée, pas vraiment prévue, une merveilleuse surprise née au creux d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux. Il se souvenait à la perfection de Ginny, de son visage épuisé et de son corps meurtri drapé dans un peignoir de soie qui dévoilait une épaule nue. Une épaule qu'il avait embrassé, doucement, et qui lui avait tiré un sourire fatigué. Puis il l'avait vue, dans le petit berceau. Née à terme elle, voir même quelques jours en retard, pas pressée de quitter son petit nid douillet. Fine, des petites mains parfaites, et sur le crâne une masse de cheveux auburn, entre son roux à elle et ses cheveux brun. Des tâches de rousseur venaient déjà piqueter ses pommettes, et elle ouvrait de grands yeux d'une couleur étrange, un marron pâle veiné d'or. Elle l'avait aperçue et aussitôt elle lui avait dédié un regard grave.

Quand Harry était sorti de la chambre, un peu secoué, pour aller chercher ses fils, il les avait trouvés debout contre le mur, James tenant la main d'Albus qui laissait traîner par terre son doudou, bout de chiffon rouge qui fut à une autre époque la cape de quidditch de son père. Ils avaient tous les deux jeté un coup d'œil curieux à travers la porte entrouverte, n'osant pas entrer en voyant leur mère endormie. Quand leur père s'était accroupi à leur niveau pour leur demander leur avis, Albus lui avait sourit. Un sourire paisible, satisfait. James, lui l'avait observé en plissant les yeux puis, fort de son expérience, avait affirmé avec précaution qu'elle était « magnifique, mais qu'il allait devoir la protéger contre tout plein de garçons ». Aussi n'avait il pas comprit quand, après les avoir soulevé de terre, le grand Harry Potter avait encore une fois pleuré doucement. Et James, tout en serrant dans ses bras la tête baissée de son père, s'était promis qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

Mais il n'y eut jamais de prochaine fois. Car si Harry voulu croire que la naissance de leur petite princesse allait tout arranger, il n'en était rien. Ils avaient continués à jouer, de plus en plus mal, leur parodie de couple. Jusqu'à ce que, alors que Lily n'était âgée que deux ans, elle ne lui annonce d'une voix froide qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme. Il n'avait sut réprimer le soulagement que cette nouvelle lui avait apporté, et il savait pertinemment que cette blessure l'avait meurtrie plus que toute autre.

Ils avaient divorcés, d'un commun accord mais dans les larmes. Les siennes surtout. Elle l'avait accusé de beaucoup de choses, qu'il lui avait toutes concédées avec une mollesse qui l'avait exaspérée.

Ils avaient protégés leurs enfants de la tempête médiatique de leur mieux, sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. Finalement la presse leur avait laissé un peu d'air après une colère particulièrement violente de Harry. Le survivant, enragé, était arrivé au siège de la gazette du sorcier et, sans un mot, avait tout saccagé.

Aucun des Aurors appelés sur place n'avait osé faire un geste pour calmer leur collègue et Harry était reparti comme il était venu, dans un silence glacé, laissant derrière lui des bureaux ravagés. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait eut un sourire amer en apprenant qu'aucun procès ne serait intenté à son encontre et, qu'au contraire, les responsables du journal s'excusaient platement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était séparé de la femme qu'il pensait être celle de sa vie. Dans la douleur mais le consentement. Ginny s'était mise en couple avec son homme d'affaire, et il la rendait très heureuse. Les enfants passaient une semaine chez l'un, une chez l'autre. A part Albus, qui n'allait chez Ginny qu'un week end sur deux. Il disait ne pas aimer Samuel, mais Harry et son ex femme savaient très bien que malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon cherchait seulement à ne pas vexer sa mère. Il avait toujours été l'enfant de Harry avant d'être le leur. James l'avait vu faire avec envie mais n'avait rien dit, voulant réconforter sa mère qui n'était pas dupe.

Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait accusé de lui avoir volé ses enfants et Harry avait haussé les épaules.

Et, comme toujours, le temps avait lissé les querelles, apaisé les rancœurs. Ils avaient inventé une nouvelle conception de famille, un peu tordue, un peu étrange. Mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

« Papa ? Ca va ? »

Revenu au présent, Harry observa avec tendresse son aîné. A presque quinze ans, il possédait déjà une silhouette longiligne et dépassait sa mère. Il y avait une gaucherie discrète dans ses gestes, une maladresse latente qui dénonçait l'adolescent. Ses cheveux de jais, hérités des Potter, il les portait longs pour imiter son oncle Bill et cela faisait rouler des yeux sa mère et sa grand mère.

Avec ses yeux noirs, cette beauté un peu hautaine et espiègle qui se dégageait lentement de ses traits, années après années, et cette coupe négligée, il ressemblait douloureusement à Sirius Black. Son père le lui avait avoué un jour, avec une sorte de fierté qui enrouait sa voix, et depuis James refusait catégoriquement de changer de look. De ses enfants, James était le seul à avoir hérité de sa vue déficiente, et il remontait de temps en temps sur son nez une paire de lunettes à la monture fine et sombre, lui conférant de faux airs raisonnables.

« Oui. Je repensais à vos naissances » Répondit Harry dans une demi-vérité. Son fils fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre comment son père avait bien pu en arriver là.

« Mais…c'est vieux ! » Lâcha-t-il finalement

« Pas tant que ça, tu n'as que treize ans » Sourit doucement Harry

« J'aurais quatorze ans dans six mois ! Dans trois ans je serais majeur ! » Rectifia le brun, outré, jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite comme pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait entendu l'insulte mortelle. Harry rit doucement.

« Excuse moi j'avais oublié. C'est que tu grandis si vite tu comprends… »

James l'observa d'un air suspicieux mais finit par lui faire un grand sourire

« Mais tu sais papa, » Lui souffla t'il avec des airs de conspirateur « même quand on sera adultes et toi vieux et moisi, on s'occupera toujours de toi hein » Affirma t'il avec un hochement de tête appuyé, comme pour l'empêcher de mettre en doute sa parole.

« Tout ça pour avoir mon héritage je suppose » Ricana Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux, lui tirant un éclat de rire. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais au fait ? »

« Ah, oui. On va chez Mme Guipure, toutes mes robes sont trop petites. Comme Albus n'en a pas besoin, on pourrait gagner du temps si vous alliez acheter sa bestiole tous les deux non ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son plus jeune fils qui ne leva même pas la tête à la mention de son prénom, trop concentré sur sa boule de glace.

« Hum, c'est vrai que le temps qu'elle s'occupe de toi on en a pour un moment. Allez-y, on vous rejoint le plus vite possible. Et je compte sur toi pour acheter deux ou trois vêtements pour Teddy, j'ai bien peur que Minerva ne l'étrangle s'il persiste à porter cette vieille robe usée jusqu'à la corde »

James opina du chef, l'air sérieux, avant de tourner les talons et de détaler en direction de sa mère et sa sœur qui ne l'avaient pas attendu. Un livre tomba de sa pile branlante. Il stoppa sa course folle, le prenant des mains de l'inconnue qui l'avait ramassé. Cette dernière le fixa d'un regard troublé, que le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer, se contentant de la remercier dans un éclat de rire avant de se remettre à courir.

« Bon. On y va ? » Demanda Harry en s'abaissant au niveau d'Albus.

Le petit garçon leva sur lui ses grands yeux verts, pensifs, et finit par lui faire un petit sourire. Il recommença à léchouiller sa glace, semblant ne pas remarquer qu'elle dégoulinait déjà le long de sa main, tombant sur les pavés brûlants en une pluie de gouttelettes vertes. Citron vert, le seul parfum qu'il aimait. Sans relever la tête, il tendit sa main à son père qui la lui prit doucement. Il savait que Ginny leur aurait jeté un regard torve, comme toujours. Elle le disait trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Trop vieux pour sauter dans les flaques de boue, trop vieux pour faire des constructions en sable ou encore manger les pâtes à la cuillère.

Harry savait bien que Ginny n'était pas à l'aise avec Albus. C'était un enfant étrange, très différent de son grand frère et son insolence piquante, espiègle, et de sa petite sœur au charme doux et chaleureux. Albus c'était la tête de la famille. Un peu trop intelligent peut être, sa façon de décortiquer les choses et les gens pouvaient donner froid dans le dos. Il se perdait constamment dans des réflexions qu'il était le seul à comprendre, et qu'ils avaient vite perdu l'habitude de lui demander de partager. Il possédait l'étonnant paradoxe de pouvoir à la fois saisir chaque détail avec une joie toute enfantine, comme analysant les moindres éléments d'un tableau particulièrement réaliste. Et à la fois ignorer totalement ce qu'il considérait comme superflu dans ce monde ci, pour favoriser celui qu'il se créait où tout s'emboitait à la perfection dans une rigueur mathématique.

Il classait dans cet immense dossier de choses inutiles ce qui était lié à son âge, les filles, les considérations sociales, la politesse parfois. Il n'était pas rare de voir Albus bayer aux corneilles au milieu d'un repas de famille, se souciant peu de faire déborder son verre en se versant de l'eau ou de laisser refroidir le rôti. Ginny levait toujours les bras au ciel alors que Harry, en réparant doucement la bêtise pour ne pas le brusquer, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Car il en était fier de son fils.

Même si beaucoup le trouvaient étrange, dérangeant, ils n'avaient juste pas saisi comment il fonctionnait. Sa propre mère ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris, s'acharnant à vouloir le rendre « normal ». Harry, James et Lily s'y étaient eux habitués, et tirer le jeune garçon qui s'engageait sur la route, les yeux dans le vague, ou l'empêcher de percuter des gens était devenu un réflexe conditionné auquel ils ne faisaient même plus attention. James râlait encore parfois, mais son père ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait retrouvé son aîné pelotonné sur un fauteuil, écoutant avec de grands yeux la voix distraite d'Albus lui expliquer le fonctionnement de tel objet, l'organisation d'une fourmilière où lui décrire les volutes colorées d'une cartouche d'encre jetée dans un verre d'eau. Et Lily était toujours très fière de ramener à son frère les jouets cassés de ses amis, s'engorgueillissant de le voir analyser et réparer l'objet en quelques minutes.

Harry Potter était très fier de tous ses enfants

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, un mot pour le Chicaneur s'il vous plait ! »

Aussitôt, Harry s'arrêta, hésitant. Le Chicaneur, reprit par Luna, la marraine de Lily et l'une des meilleures amies de Ginny et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas la vexer en repoussant sèchement l'un de ses journalistes. Son regard tomba sur Albus qui l'observait, l'air interrogateur. Harry se pencha un peu vers lui, remarquant une fois de plus à quel point il était frêle par rapport à James au même âge.

« Albus, va à la boutique d'animaux en face et commence à regarder lequel te plairait. Je te rejoins dans une seconde »

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête, comme si l'on venait de le charger d'une mission particulièrement importante, et se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers le magasin poussiéreux où s'amoncelaient des cages de toutes tailles et formes, surmonté d'une pancarte usagée annonçant la « Ménagerie Magique ». Harry le suivit des yeux, s'assurant que son distrait rejeton n'allait pas se perdre dans la foule agitée. Il vit la vendeuse, cette vieille femme portant constamment d'énormes lunettes de soleil, se précipiter vers Albus avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui faire un sourire complice. Harry soupira, soulagé, avant de reporter son attention sur le journaliste.

« Alors. A qui ai-je affaire exactement ? »

ooOOooOO

Vingt minutes. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se débarrasser de l'homme. Ce dernier semblait extatique en le quittant et Harry le fixa d'un œil dubitatif. Il n'avait pourtant pas accepté de parler de ses enfants, de son divorce ou de sa vie privée en générale. Il se demanda un instant si le journaliste comptait déformer ses propos, puis il se rappela que Luna était la rédactrice en chef, et que jamais elle ne laisserait un de ses employés faire ça. Il se détendit et se passa une main sur la nuque, soupirant lourdement. Il avait trop chaud, la foule l'épuisait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rentrer s'allonger sur son canapé. Mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'animalerie.

Il entra, et son arrivée fut marquée par une ridicule sonnette venue d'on ne savait où. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, qui n'avait pas changé en vingt trois ans. Toujours ce même chaos de bruits et d'odeurs, à la limite du désagréable. Toujours ces ombres mouvantes un peu partout, animaux étranges tournant en rond dans des cages accrochées au moindre espace libre. Pour un peu, il aurait presque même vu une boule de poils roux aux pattes arquées sauter sur le comptoir, entendu les protestations bougonnes de Ron.

L'envie de rires aux éclats en tournant sur lui-même lui vint, subite et puissante mais il réussit à la réprimer. Il était adulte à présent, et ne possédait pas le courage suffisant pour vivre comme son rêveur de fils. Déjà la propriétaire lui souriait, une grimace complice à laquelle il répondit par automatisme. La femme, aux faux airs de mouche, lui désigna d'un ongle peinturluré un coin de la boutique à moitié dissimulé par une étagère. Sans bruit, Harry se rapprocha, et finit par reconnaitre son fils. Ou plutôt, il reconnut ses cheveux en bataille, sa robe chiffonnée, son cornet de glace vide. Mais la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux lui paraissait bien trop improbable, décalée.

Albus riait. Un rire d'enfant, sans retenue, enchanté, émerveillé. Albus souriait très souvent, de ces sourires un peu absents, mais il ne l'avait presque jamais entendu rire. Il resta là à l'observer durant de longues secondes, semblable à un espion raté, essayant de graver ce petit miracle dans sa mémoire.

Quand le rire s'éteignit, Harry se remit à respirer. Un gloussement enfantin dans son angle mort lui apprit que son fils n'était pas seul, et cette nouvelle découverte le statufia. Son fils riait avec un enfant de son âge. Aussitôt, il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois. Il se redressa, se recoiffant vaguement d'une main fébrile. Harry les rejoignit, étrangement nerveux, sachant que le jugement de cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas encore serait d'une importance cruciale.

« Papa ! » S'écria le petit brun en l'apercevant avant de se jeter dans ses jambes. Le mot vint frapper directement le cœur de Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu Albus si agité, si joyeux. Si vivant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et plongea dans ses yeux, écoutant ce qu'il essayait de lui dire « Regarde papa, je te présente Scorpius ! Il s'est enfui et maintenant il est tout seul ! »

Harry eut un sourire indulgent envers son fils avant de laisser son regard dériver dans la direction indiquée. Et quand il accrocha une silhouette svelte, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, gelé.

_Malfoy_

Le nom vint se graver en lettres de feu devant ses yeux. Comme un poison oublié depuis longtemps, sa colère, sa haine et sa fougue lui revinrent, aussi vibrantes, aussi puissantes qu'à l'époque. Cette partie de son passé qu'il avait tenté d'oublier se rappela à sa mémoire avec une netteté qui le blessa, lui rappelant avec une acuité surréaliste la sensation d'un corps contre le sien, sous ses poings, de leurs duels, de ses victoires et de ses défaites, de sa voix trainante et venimeuse, du goût du sang dans sa bouche, de l'adrénaline dans ses veines et de sa main se refermant sur le vif des dizaines de fois, en un caléidoscope effréné.

Il se sentait revivre, ces sensations brutales balayant aussitôt des années de souvenirs mornes pour les remplacer par le danger, les sentiments violents et les sensations étourdissantes. Il tremblait, il en était conscient, mais il avait l'impression de soudain retrouver un air pur après des années dans une pièce vide à l'oxygène vicié. De retrouver l'air glacial, vivifiant, qu'il respirait à plein poumons alors qu'il volait si haut au dessus du terrain de quidditch, poursuivi par un regard orageux.

« Papa ? »

Harry finit par comprendre que son comportement pouvait inquiéter son fils et il se força à décrisper les poings et les mâchoires. Albus le fixait avec appréhension, et le Gryffondor sut que, tout comme lui, il était parfaitement conscient de qui il avait face à lui. Mais il le dévisageait avec une pointe de défi inédite mêlée à une supplique muette, et Harry sut que rejeter l'enfant sans même essayer l'éloignerait d'Albus. Il le dévisagea, essayant de mettre ses préjugés de côté.

Les cheveux blonds, si pâles, mèches tirant plus sur l'argent que sur le jaune. La peau presque translucide, à côté de laquelle celle de son ex femme semblait presque hâlée. Le port de tête noble, le nez fin et pointu, les pommettes hautes, le regard ferme, les mains blanches aux longs doigts.

Il avait beau chercher, Harry ne voyait que du Malfoy. C'était à peine si les gènes de la mère avaient réussit à modifier le gris métallique des yeux en un bleu pâle, limpide.

C'était un Malfoy, et pourtant Harry n'en ressentit qu'une bulle de joie déplacée. En poussant son inspection, il finit même par découvrir des détails qui lui étaient inconnus. Le regard, plus doux et ouvert, moins mystérieux. Les traits plus flous, moins acérés. Son air calme, paisible. Son sourire hésitant, visiblement gêné. Et il se surprit à regretter le mercure en fusion brillant d'insolence et de morgue, l'expression orgueilleuse et le sourire assuré, sans faille. Ce petit con, cet abruti de Serpentard lui avait manqué, et cette constatation invraisemblable le rendait tout simplement heureux.

En observant les deux enfants côte à côte, il eut l'impression d'être revenu bien des années en arrière. Potter Malfoy, le retour. Il se demanda un instant si cela allait continuer à chaque génération. Et il décida pour une fois, de se comporter en suivant ses envies et non pas le regard des autres. Il s'approcha du petit blond, qui l'observa faire d'un œil torve. Harry devina que l'enfant avait sûrement dut être élevé en entendant le nom des Potter trainé dans la boue. Il imagina Malfoy, penché sur le lit de son fils, déblatérant sur lui avec passion et il dut de nouveau retenir un éclat de rire.

« Scorpius Malfoy ? Je suis enchanté de te connaitre. Je m'appelle Harry Potter »

L'enfant cilla quand Harry lui tendit la main avec un sérieux palpable. Et quand il sentit une main fine, fragile comme du verre serrer la sienne, le survivant eut l'impression que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps sa vie reprenait le bon chemin.

« Enchanté monsieur Potter » Répondit l'enfant d'une voix claire, visiblement mal à l'aise mais ne se laissant pas démonter. Harry remarqua que l'on pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, et il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Malfoy père n'avait pas jugé bon de prolonger l'éducation de Lucius.

« Alors dis moi Scorpius- Je peux t'appeler Scorpius ? » L'enfant hocha la tête avec une ferveur qui fit sourire Harry « C'est quoi cette histoire de fugue ? Huum ? »

Le petit blond rougit, se mordillant la lèvre avant de fouiller les environs du regard, comme pour trouver une échappatoire. Harry éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, attendri par cet enfant un peu trop beau et innocent. Scorpius le fixa, interrogateur, et le brun lui souffla en confidence « Tu peux tout me dire, je promets de garder le secret! »

L'enfant rit timidement et, dans ses jambes, Harry fut de nouveau étourdi par le rire de son propre fils.

« Pour tout vous avouer monsieur Potter, je devais faire mes achats pour Poudlard en compagnie de ma nourrice. Mais cette vieille pea…femme à catégoriquement refusé de me laisser venir voir les animaux, car ce n'était pas sur la liste ! Alors j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour fuir »

La moue à la fois capricieuse et fière de l'enfant fit fondre Harry qui se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

« Je comprends le problème. Nous allons passer un marché Scorpius tu veux bien ? » Le petit blond acquiesça en silence, les yeux brillants de curiosité. « Albus et toi allez faire le tour de la boutique et choisir un animal chacun. Ca sera un cadeau de ma part. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas dévoiler à ton père qui te l'a offert, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en débarrasse immédiatement s'il apprend qu'il vient de moi. Ensuite nous te ramènerons à ta nourrice, la pauvre doit être folle d'inquiétude »

Le jeune Malfoy le dévisagea avec de grands yeux émerveillés où subsistait néanmoins une lueur de doute, cherchant visiblement où se situait le piège. Harry lui sourit doucement ce qui acheva de le convaincre et son visage s'éclaira. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Albus le crocheta par le bras et l'entraina avec lui.

« Viens vite Scorpius, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir le temps de tous les voir ! »

Au passage, le petit brun tendit une main vers son père qui se pencha et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci papa ! » Se réjouit-il avant de partir en courant, trainant derrière lui l'héritier Malfoy qui lâcha un long « héééé ! » outré. S'appuyant contre l'étagère bancale où s'entassaient dans un chaos indescriptible de la nourriture pour tous les animaux existants, les yeux fixés sur un cornet de glace vide abandonné au sol que venaient déjà flairer quelques rats, ses doigts passèrent doucement sur sa joue où il percevait encore le fantôme d'un baiser.

« Les Malfoys hein… » Murmura t'il avec un sourire doux

Puis il se dirigea vers les « Papaaaa » qui résonnaient dans la petite boutique.

Arrivé au comptoir, il vit son fils lui tendre avec fierté une chose verte et étrange.

« C'est un…caméléon ? » Proposa-t-il prudemment alors que le reptile braquait sur lui ses yeux dérangeant.

« Il s'appelle Raymond » Reçut il pour seule réponse. Ne cherchant pas la logique dans le raisonnement de son fils-il savait pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à la suivre- il finit par lâcher

« Il est…intéressant »

Le compliment parut particulièrement bien choisi car l'enfant se mit à irradier de joie et Harry se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras une petite boule de fourrure, et il se balançait sur les talons, gêné.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu choisi ? » Demanda Harry doucement

L'enfant redressa le menton, le fixa un instant avant de commencer à parler avec un aplomb nettement desservi par la lueur d'envie qui brillait au fond de ses iris bleues.

« Monsieur, votre offre est vraiment très généreuse et je vous suis très reconnaissant mais je ne vous connais pas. En plus, mon père dit tout le temps qu'un Malfoy n'a pas de dette et… »

« Scorpius, c'est juste un animal. Tu ne me dois rien, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment. » Harry lui tendit un sourire sincère et l'enfant se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant.

« Tu sais Scorpius, si tu refuses, rien ne dit qu'il ne sera pas vendu d'ici à ce que tu convainques ton père de te l'acheter » Renchérit Albus de sa petite voix enfantine si raisonnable. Son père cligna des yeux, désarçonné par le machiavélisme discret de son fils.

Le regard du blondinet se durcit, une étincelle farouche venant y danser.

« Je pense que je vais accepter votre offre monsieur Potter » Concéda t'il alors, presque à contrecœur.

Harry l'observa avec sérieux avant de hocher la tête.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Maintenant, si tu me montrais l'animal dont il est question ? »

Scorpius sourit et desserra son étreinte, attrapant le corps souple pour le coller sous le nez d'un survivant aux yeux ronds.

Ce jour là, Harry Potter connut l'un des plus grands fous rires de sa vie.

ooOOooOOoo

Assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, la tête rejetée en arrière, Draco Malfoy soupira lourdement. Il retira d'un geste sec les lunettes fines qui reposaient en déséquilibre sur son nez avant de se masser les yeux d'une main lasse. Il détestait ces abrutis du ministère, maudissait les crétins qui étaient allés braconner sur le territoire des elfes et ruminaient contre les elfes eux même et leur foutue tendance à tout régler par une peine de mort. Son poste de conseiller lui pesait, comme souvent, et la fatigue le rongeait lentement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis que son fils avait reçu sa convocation pour Poudlard, ses nuits étaient agitées.

Jeune, il avait choisit de vivre dans le manoir Malfoy, vide et froid. Il avait épousé une femme aussi belle qu'une poupée de givre, Astoria Greengrass. Grande famille sorcière, femme sublime qui vivait à ses côtés dans une indifférence glaciale. Il pensait honnêtement que c'était dans ce calme dénué de tout sentiment qu'il pourrait vivre en paix.

Mais Scorpius était né. Cet enfant superbe, aux traits bien plus fins que ceux de ses parents. Si Astoria l'avait jaugé avec une satisfaction détachée, le nez plissé, Draco était lui resté fasciné par la beauté fragile à l'extrême du nourrisson. Il l'avait élevé seul, assisté par des elfes de maison en admiration constante devant le nouvel héritier. Il ne l'avait jamais privé de rien, accédant à ses moindres désirs pour le plaisir simple de le voir sourire.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait longtemps soutenu Astoria, l'enfant n'en avait jamais profité. Scorpius était raisonnable, d'une élégance douce et d'un charme naturel bien différents de la beauté hautaine et du charisme corrosif et sulfureux de son père. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement, et pourtant parfois Draco, en sentant le regard indulgent de son fils braqué sur lui alors qu'il lui montrait avec enthousiasme le nouvel objet qu'il lui avait acheté, se prenait à penser qu'il n'était peut être pas le plus adulte des deux. Et depuis onze ans, le manoir Malfoy avait été réchauffé par les sourires et les rires de Scorpius, ses farces aux elfes de maison et sa manie de toujours vouloir ramener au manoir tous les animaux errants qu'il trouvait, sans tenir compte de l'allergie de sa mère à leurs poils.

Son fils qui allait partir à Poudlard dans quelques jours, abandonnant derrière lui un manoir mort, froid, une mère dénuée de toute émotion et un père que le silence rendait fou peu à peu.

De nouveau Draco soupira, repoussant dans un coin les lourds dossiers avec une moue dégoutée. Il voulait retourner à Poudlard avec Scorpius, retrouver les dortoirs de Serpentard et ses amis, il voulait rire. Il voulait dormir.

Mais à la place il se servit d'un geste négligent de la main une tasse de café brûlant et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer à travailler quand le bruit d'une porte claquée violemment déchira le silence, annonçant sans doute possible le retour de son fils.

« Pèèèèère ? » Retentit la voix surexcitée entre les vieux murs de pierre, tirant des remarques outrées sur la jeunesse à certains portraits.

« Dans le bureau ! » Répondit Draco d'un ton posé.

Il dut retenir un gloussement inapproprié pour un Malfoy en entendant le bruit d'une cavalcade effrénée alors que son héritier montait à toutes jambes les escaliers en colimaçon, un juron étouffé indiquant qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié la neuvième marche qui penchait. Au calme soudain qui régna, il visualisa sans peine son fils en train de se recoiffer et d'ajuster sa robe devant la porte et il cacha un sourire attendri dans sa tasse de café dont il but une nouvelle gorgée brûlante. On toqua discrètement et Draco l'autorisa à entrer avec sérieux.

« Père » Le salua sobrement l'enfant, essoufflé et les joues rougies.

« Scorpius » Répondit il, dissimulant son amusement. Il le vit se tortiller quelques secondes, au comble de l'excitation, avant de se rendre compte que son père ne lui poserait aucune question. N'y tenant plus l'enfant sorti quelque chose du col de sa robe sorcière avec un petit cri triomphant.

De surprise, Draco s'étouffa avec son café qu'il finit par recracher sur ses précieux papiers. Il toussa deux ou trois fois, s'étranglant peu gracieusement sous les yeux de son héritier inquiet.

« Scorpius, puis je savoir ce qu'une _fouine_fait dans mon manoir ? » Gronda-t-il quand il put enfin retrouver son souffle

« Ce n'est pas une fouine ! » Se vexa l'enfant en serrant l'animal contre lui « C'est un furet albinos ! »

« Un furet..albinos » Répéta lentement l'aristocrate, incrédule

« Vous…vous ne l'aimez pas ? » S'inquiéta soudain le petit blond en lui adressant un regard de pure détresse. Draco grinça des dents. L'expression déçue et implorante de son fils eut finalement raison de ses résistances.

« Il a un beau pelage pour une fouine » Concéda t'il.

Scorpius décida de pardonner l'erreur d'espèce et lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de sauter dans ses bras. Draco le réceptionna avec un « ouf » étouffé alors, qu'entre eux, le furet piaulait d'inconfort. Il écouta son fils babiller en caressant l'animal pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un détail ne se rappelle à son esprit.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné d'argent à ta tutrice pour acheter une fouine… »

Son fils eut une grimace ennuyée et le Serpentard comprit qu'il avait espéré que ce point ne serait pas abordé.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a acheté » Avoua t'il en fronçant le nez, comme s'il considérait que son père s'en faisait pour des broutilles.

« Scorpius. Où as-tu eu cet animal ? » Demanda Draco, sérieux. L'enfant soupira.

« On me l'a offert » Lâcha t'il avec aplomb, ancrant ses yeux pâles dans ceux de son père.

« Qui ? » Exigea de savoir l'ex Serpentard, soudain inquiet.

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire » Fit simplement Scorpius dans un nouveau soupir.

« Pardon ? » Insista son père, stupéfait, attrapant son menton entre ses longs doigts « Scorpius, tu vas me dire immédiatement qui t'a fait ce cadeau. Ca peut être dangereux » Ordonna Draco.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai promis. Et un Malfoy respecte ses serments, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne crains rien »

Draco s'apprêtait à protester, à présent totalement angoissé, mais la lueur tranquille dans les yeux de son fils l'en empêcha. Une fois de plus, il se sentit presque ridicule de paniquer devant cette expression calme, réfléchie. Il décida de lui faire confiance, une fois de plus, mais sans pour autant laisser les choses là. Ce secret de la part de son fils, un peu trop honnête pour un Malfoy, l'inquiétait. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Et il devrait trouver une occasion de subtiliser l'animal pour lui jeter tous les contre sorts qu'il connaissait.

« Bon alors, comment as tu appelé ta fouine ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il souhaitait détachée, songeant déjà à son plan. Son fils lui sourit, absolument pas dupe.

« Diablo » Répondit il.

« Diablo » Répéta une nouvelle fois l'aristocrate, dubitatif.

Mais son fils lui sourit, avec sa petite fossette sur la joue gauche, charmant mystère de la génétique, et la fouine lui donna un coup de langue sur le coin de son poignet. Alors seulement il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, et du bout des doigts caressa le menton de l'animal qui ronronna.

Les yeux de Scorpius pétillèrent et il se mit à expliquer avec enthousiasme la façon dont vivaient les furets.

Sa tasse de café à moitié vide et ses dossiers souillés oubliés sur son bureau, Draco Malfoy s'appuya plus lourdement contre le dossier de son siège. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer un peu en écoutant la voix claire et enjouée de son fils.

Et enfin, il oublia le silence et le froid.

L'air était chaud. Enfumé. Etouffant. Le bruit l'étourdissait, entre le sifflement assourdissant de la locomotive, les adieux éplorés et les conseils de dernières minutes.

Draco Malfoy savait que sa famille paraissait déplacée, silencieuse et immobile au milieu de cette frénésie d'émotions. Mais il s'en moquait. Depuis qu'il avait passé ce mur branlant, qu'il avait vu le vieux train aux couleurs criardes et son panache blanc, Draco se moquait de pas mal de choses. Pour quelques secondes, il avait même oublié son fils.

Malgré les gens qui passaient devant lui en évitant soigneusement de les bousculer, l'aristocrate ne voyait que des fantômes. Comme une étrange persistance rétinienne vieille de vingt six ans. Il revoyait des enfants qui allaient partager sa vie pendant sept ans, silhouettes floutées par le temps auxquelles se mêlaient leurs traits d'adolescents. Il les entendait rire, écho douloureux qui résonnait à ses oreilles encore et encore, disque rayé d'une mémoire que l'âge brouillait peu à peu. Il se souvenait de ses parents, aussi raides que lui à cet instant, fixant le train d'un œil songeur et il se demanda un instant si eux aussi repensaient à la destination de cette antiquité ferroviaire.

Puis un enfant bien réel accrocha son regard. Il était d'un blond terne, les cheveux en désordre et l'ex Serpentard devina au hurlement de sa mère qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin. Mais le gamin ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait, fasciné, la porte du train, avec des yeux immenses, comme s'il essayait de graver chaque couleur, chaque détail dans sa tête. Et Draco eut envie de l'encourager, de lui expliquer à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé plus, des années plus tôt. L'enfant se retourna soudain, comme si la vision de ce train un peu trop magique devenait trop dure à supporter. Ses iris étaient d'un brun banal et sur sa valise une cage contenait difficilement un énorme mainate paresseux. L'enfant lui était inconnu, mais quelque chose en lui lui était familier. Dans l'expression apeurée de son visage aux traits brouillons, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire trop fort de peur de voir tout disparaitre, dans l'angle d'une cage d'osier, dans sa stature malingre, dans cet espoir qui semblait rayonner autour de lui.

Et, comme une évidence, lui revint l'ombre de ce garçon perdu, cet inconnu à peine rencontré aux grands yeux verts derrière des lunettes hideuses, de sa valise trop grande, de ses cheveux en bataille et de sa belle chouette blanche. Il revoyait ses traits avec une précision étrange, comme si il était la seule personne qu'il ait vraiment regardée à l'époque sur ce quai bondé. Il revoyait l'émerveillement dans son regard comme il le voyait aujourd'hui dans celui de son fils. Cet espoir un peu incrédule, dubitatif, cette fébrilité de ceux qui n'osent pas imaginer que ce qu'on leur a raconté soit vrai. Ceux qui ne savent pas encore que ça sera infiniment plus.

Et Draco voudrait courir et sauter dans le train.

Il voudrait rire, il voudrait revoir Blaise poursuivre en hurlant son persan complètement sauvage sur le quai bondé, suivit de Théo qui pesterait après le félin et son ami. Il voudrait entendre de nouveau le grincement du chariot à friandise, râler contre le roulis qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Voir le château se découper par la fenêtre poussiéreuse, ombre sur ombre, en dégradé de lune. Il voudrait redevenir un petit garçon, un adolescent sur le quai d'une gare.

Il voulait remonter dans le temps. Il voudrait remonter dans le train.

Ce train qui l'avait emmené si loin et qui avait commis l'erreur capitale de lui permettre de repartir, à une époque où il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il voudrait qu'il l'emmène à nouveau, loin du silence et du froid. Qu'il le ramène chez lui, dans ces couloirs sinueux, ces salles de classe au silence engourdi et à l'odeur de vieux parchemin, dans cette grande salle au plafond enchanté remplie de rires et de bavardages futiles. Il voudrait retrouver cette innocence qu'ils avaient tous réussi à conserver malgré ce qu'ils avaient dut vivre. Cet espoir un peu fou, vacillant, entretenu par un rêve de pierre et de magie : Poudlard.

A ce moment, il ne se rappelait plus qu'il les avait aussi emmenés vers la guerre, la mort et la peur. Il oubliait même que certains d'entre eux n'étaient jamais revenus.

Puis son fils tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention et Draco fut forcé de se souvenir. Il vit à travers la fenêtre des visages inconnus assis sur leur banquette, dans le wagon où ils avaient gravés en petit leurs noms et leurs années d'études sur le bois clair du mur. Il observa Scorpius et se rappela qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Qu'il aurait beau fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces, le rêve ne pourrait plus se prolonger après le réveil. Il devait admettre que quelques lettres dans le compartiment numéro trois et un peu de ses gènes seraient les seules choses de lui qui y seraient admis désormais.

Mais Draco ferma tout de même les yeux, pour rendre hommage à cet espoir d'enfant qu'il s'était forgé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte au sein de ce vieux château, entre sourires et larmes, entre deux fous rires complices et discussions au coin du feu, et qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à étouffer totalement. Il essaya d'y croire mais quand il ouvrit les paupières, sa femme était toujours à ses côtés, emmurée dans un silence de glace. Et de Zabini le flambeur, Théo le râleur, Pansy la secrète et Gregory et Vincent les fidèles ne restaient que des souvenirs.

Face à lui, à quelques mètres, il accrocha soudain un regard vert. Les lunettes avaient changées, la stature et la largeur des épaules aussi. Mais la coiffure restait la même, et dans les yeux il découvrit un reste de cet émerveillement naïf, cet éclat de rire latent.

L'enfant reprenait soudain substance, et de lui-même il corrigea ses souvenirs. Les pommettes, plus hautes. La bouche plus fine, au pli moins dur. Les cheveux plus sombres, plus fous. La lueur dans ce regard plus lumineuse, plus brûlante.

Car juste là, séparés par quelques inconnus qu'ils ne voyaient même pas, Potter adulte le dévisageait. Avec un sérieux d'enfant, sans fausse pudeur, il le redécouvrait du bout des yeux. Draco plissa le nez et Potter sourit, de ce sourire en coin qu'il lui avait réservé sept années durant. Le temps d'un rêve éveillé.

Il revit en un flash aveuglant l'enfant outré par ses propos et l'adolescent insolent, frondeur. Leurs combats, sa fougue sauvage contre sa colère glacée. Le quidditch et les hurlements des fans assourdis par le vent. La compétition continuelle entre eux, les points qui disparaissaient dans le sablier d'émeraudes et de rubis et les grimaces blasées sur les visages de ses amis. La douleur sur le sien quand son poing s'écrasait sur son corps, la douleur en lui quand il répondait. Ses propres attaques sournoises, cruelles, et ses contre attaques flamboyantes. Leur haine mutuelle, ardente, impossible à raisonner ou contrôler.

Et balayant la glace qui semblait couler dans ses veines depuis des années, la chaleur vint l'incendier. Avec dérision, il sut qu'il n'avait jamais put oublier Potter, comme il n'avait put gommer de son esprit Poudlard. C'était ainsi, gravé du fond de sa mémoire au creux de ses os, et il ne pourrait jamais l'en extraire. Un sourire hautain, fantôme de tant d'autres, lui échappa et il vit le Gryffondor rire en silence.

Alors Draco hocha la tête dans sa direction. Pas vraiment un salut. Juste un signe presque imperceptible de respect au souvenir de cet ennemi haï avec une passion qui avait résisté à vingt ans d'oubli acharné. Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit et soudain le train parut secondaire à Draco.

Il se promit en rentrant d'envoyer un hibou à Blaise et Théo qui avaient déménagé en France et en Nouvelle Zélande dès la fin de la guerre. Il essaierait aussi de joindre la fuyante Pansy. Pour Gregory il était déjà trop tard, Draco avait appris quelques années plus tôt son décès à Azkaban.

Un brun dégingandé attira l'attention de Potter et le charme fut rompu. Il entendit alors les questions de son fils, inquiet, et les soupirs agacés d'Astoria. Il baissa les yeux, tombant sur le visage soulagé de Scorpius.

« Père, vous allez bien ? » Insista l'enfant

« Oui » Sa voix lui parut voilée, comme poussiéreuse. Etrangement, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle sorte aussi claire et vibrante que lorsqu'elle interpelait Potter au détour d'un couloir. La surprise amère qu'il ressentait dut transparaitre car son fils fronça les sourcils.

« C'est juste que tu vas beaucoup me manquer » Répondit t'il seulement, le cruel rappel de l'absence prochaine lui revenant subitement en mémoire. Scorpius hocha la tête avec sérieux avant d'essayer de le rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens pour les prochaines vacances. Et je vous écrirais très régulièrement »

« J'y compte bien » Se moqua doucement Draco. « Allez, il faut que tu y ailles si tu veux pouvoir trouver une bonne place. »

« Oui. Au revoir mère »

L'enfant dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue pâle. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire absent que Scorpius lui rendit avec hésitation. Draco lui se baissa, se souciant peu des quelques regards étonnés qui s'échouaient sur lui.

« Au revoir père » Continua Scorpius et la fêlure dans sa voix donna envie de hurler à Draco « Et ne vous en faites pas, je ferais tout pour honorer le nom des Malfoy »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant » Affirma t'il calmement.

Il observa son héritier trépigner discrètement sur place, ne sachant que faire. Puis, apparemment décidé et déchiré, il tourna les talons sur un dernier « au revoir » qui se voulait assuré. Draco sourit en observant sa silhouette raide, digne, engoncée dans une robe de sorcier flambant neuve. Un vrai petit Malfoy. D'un geste vif il tendit le bras et l'attrapa par la taille, lui faisant lâcher ses valises qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit lourd et mat.

Il le serra contre lui, se moquant totalement du regard réprobateur d'Astoria. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant de se rapprocher de son oreille et de lui souffler.

« Je peux te confier une mission ? » L'enfant hocha la tête, tendu et attentif « Quand tu seras dans le train, je voudrais que tu passes dans le compartiment numéro trois. Sur le mur, à gauche de la porte, tu vas voir des noms gravés. Et, juste en dessous, il y a une date. Tu pourrais l'effacer pour moi s'il te plait ? » De nouveau, Scorpius hocha la tête et Draco eut un sourire doux.

« Profite bien de Poudlard » Conseilla t'il tendrement. Il sentit son fils trembler entre ses bras.

« Ce n'est qu'un vieux château » Répondit-il d'un ton plat, tentant de dissimuler sa peur.

« Attends d'y être, tu verras…Je suis sûr qu'à l'idée de quitter le vieux château durant les vacances pour rentrer au manoir tu râleras » Prophétisa son père.

« Jamais ! » S'insurgea l'enfant, outré.

Il y eut un silence tranquille avant que finalement Scorpius n'avoue du bout des lèvres.

« Vous allez me manquer »

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot presque inaudible et son père resserra sa prise.

« Je sais » Fit-il simplement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe avant de le relâcher. Sur un son étranglé qui pouvait passer pour un au revoir, Scorpius attrapa sa valise et en quelques pas s'engouffra dans le Poudlard express. Pas une fois il ne s'était retourné. Car après tout, un Malfoy ne pleurait pas.

Astoria Malfoy tournait déjà les talons, mais son mari ne la suivit pas. Alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard, agacée, il lui répondit de partir sans elle. Il se recula ensuite, et appuyé dans l'ombre, dissimulé aux regards des curieux par un énorme pilier métallique, il observa avec une mélancolie palpable l'énorme train rouge.

Spectateur, il se gorgea du bruit, des odeurs, des rires et des pleurs, de la fumée blanche, de la carrosserie brillante et écorchée par endroit. Et c'est caché derrière un vieux pylône à l'odeur de fer rouillé que Draco Malfoy décida d'attendre le départ du train comme l'adulte seul qu'il était devenu. Comme l'enfant oublié sur le quai qu'il était encore trop souvent.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, il vit, surpris, son fils ressortir du train. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers lui pour savoir s'il y avait un problème, ce dernier se dirigea sans hésitation du côté opposé. Draco nota les yeux rougis et son cœur se serra malgré sa curiosité.

Soudain, il vit le visage de Scorpius s'éclairer et un sourire sincère venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Draco sursauta quand un « SCORPIUS ! » retentissant se fit entendre, faisant se retourner deux ou trois personnes. Le petit blond grimaça, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Il sembla rassuré et de nouveau, le sourire revint.

Draco se fit l'amère remarque qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un enfant crier le nom de son fils. On s'adressait toujours à l'héritier Malfoy avec une politesse teintée de crainte ou de respect, et tous les sangs purs qu'il fréquentait faisait tout pour ne jamais risquer de le brusquer ou de le contrarier. Mais là, il vit arriver un garçon plus petit que son fils, extrêmement fin mais visiblement enthousiaste. Il s'approcha de Scorpius, se postant devant lui avant de lui serrer la main avec sérieux.

Et Draco fut foudroyé par cette image. Son fils, si semblable à lui, qui serrait la main tendue d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns, en bataille, et aux yeux verts, immenses, qui dévoraient un visage aux traits fins.

Puis il vit arriver le centre de ses réflexions, Potter, qui posa une main sur l'épaule du petit brun. Avant d'ébouriffer, avec un petit sourire, les cheveux de Scorpius qui ne broncha pas. Harry éclata de rire et Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Statufié, Draco essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre pourquoi son propre héritier semblait tellement proche de la famille de leur ennemi héréditaire.

Il vit Potter se pencher un peu, semblant poser une question à Scorpius qui, pour toute réponse, sortis du col de sa robe le furet avec un sourire triomphant. Potter eut un air tendrement indulgent et il caressa délicatement la tête de la bête alors que, de son côté, Albus tendait au petit Malfoy le caméléon auparavant perché sur son épaule. Alors la solution vint à Draco, si évidente qu'il manqua d'en éclater de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter avait fait ça, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait cette façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Mais c'était Potter et il savait parfaitement que jamais ce Gryffondor pur souche n'essaierait de le blesser en utilisant un enfant.

Il vit l'adulte accompagner les deux garçons jusqu'à la porte du wagon. De nouveau, il serra solennellement la main de Scorpius qui rougit légèrement. Même de là où il était, Draco pouvait voir l'air préoccupé et détaché du petit brun, et sa main serrée à s'en blanchir les jointures sur la longue cape de son père. Alors Potter se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant les cheveux en broussaille. Il lui parla à l'oreille, longtemps, et Draco vit l'enfant pleurer le plus discrètement possible. Puis le brun se redressa, fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir deux gallions qu'il donna à chacun des enfants. Scorpius parut scandalisé, et commença à protester, mais son ami lui attrapa la main et le traina de force dans le train. Draco les vit réapparaitre un peu plus loin, dans un wagon ou un autre garçon brun, à l'expression malicieuse, les accueillit en riant.

Et si les enfants jetaient encore des regards par la vitre, ils étaient désormais dans le train. Et seuls leurs parents inquiets savaient qu'ils les avaient déjà un peu perdus.

Le sifflement s'accentua, le nuage de fumée vint envahir le quai, noyant les silhouettes qui s'étaient figées dans une brume blanche et opaque. La locomotive démarra, les crissements de métal saturant soudain l'air, couvrant les derniers au revoirs hurlés. En quelques minutes, le train ne fut plus qu'un jouet rouge et fumant, avant de finir par disparaitre purement et simplement au creux de l'horizon.

Mais Draco ne l'avait pas observé. Ses yeux étaient restés braqués sur le dos de Potter, ses épaules basses et son regard perdu au loin. Il continua à le détailler quand une petite fille gracile se précipita dans ses jambes en criant, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il vit Potter baisser la tête, absent, et caresser doucement la chevelure flamboyante de la fillette dans un sourire vague. Ginny Weasley vint les rejoindre et, presque par automatisme, le Gryffondor passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser distraitement sur le front.

Et devant le tableau de cette famille soudée et attristée, Draco Malfoy tourna les talons. Un rictus acide aux lèvres, des tentacules de glace envahissant insidieusement ses veines, et une question lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

_N'étaient-ils pas censés être divorcés ?_

_A suivre…_

**Note de fin du champi** : Voila voila, le début d'une nouvelle fic qui comportera un certain nombre de chapitres. Encore merci à toutes les demoiselles que j'ai cité plus haut, et qui en plus d'être des personnes géniales sont aussi des auteurs fascinantes (mais je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand-chose). Donc n'hésitez pas à faire un tour par leur profil si vous cherchez des vraies perles à lire.

Bravo pour avoir survécu jusque là, et à très bientôt.

artemis, champi en pleine crise de la vingtaine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling (et oui, je suis toujours pauvre :p)

**Couple **: HPDM

**Dédicace** : Toujours pour Grenadine et Artoung. Parce que je les nem, qu'elles m'ont donné respectivement l'idée de base de cette fic et l'envie de la continuer. Et à Sean aussi, sans raison, parce que c'est Sean et qu'elle part à l'autre bout du monde :p. Z'allez me manquer…

**Note du champi** : Bon tout d'abord, je me dois de m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous allez dénicher dans ce chapitre. J'ai longtemps hésité car je serais privée de net jusqu'à mi-aout et que mes béta sont déjà bien trop occupées par leurs propres textes (et vous y gagnez, croyez moi :p). Donc j'ai choisi de publier le chapitre tôt et non corrigé, et je m'en excuse encore :/

**IMPORTANT** : Cette fic est désormais illustrée :D J'ai eut l'immense chance de me voir offrir des illustrations des enfants Potter par deux artistes fantastiques, Soizic et Gevoel. Je vous donne ici les liens, et n'hésitez pas à les féliciter (je transmettrais tous les compliments aux personnes concernées :p)

[il suffit d'enlever les espaces pour voir les liens]

Soizic (Lily, Albus, Raymond et Nounours):

http:/ img245. Imageshack .us/img245/6834/soizfini. jpg

Gevoel (James/Teddy ; Lily/Kreattur ; Albus/Scorpius) :

http:/ nsa16. casimages. com/img/2010/07/29/100729035659564055. jpg

Encore merci à elles *-*

**Chapitre 2**

Dans l'âtre d'une vieille cheminée de pierre, un feu émeraude s'embrasa, emportant avec lui une silhouette rendue floue par la chaleur. La lumière verte éclaira brusquement une pièce entièrement faite de bois sombre avant qu'elle ne replonge tout aussi brutalement dans la semi pénombre. Le bureau était simple et chaleureux. Un mur était recouvert de dossier de toutes les tailles et les couleurs alors qu'une étagère croulant sous les livres de lois, de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal courait sur celui d'en face. Face au bureau d'ébène l'immense cheminée s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, couvant quelques flammes d'un vert tendre. Pas de fenêtres ni de porte, des murs épais et insonorisés de façon moldue et magique qui empêchait également le transplanage, cette pièce était inviolable. C'était une pièce clairement conçue pour ne pas laisser filtrer les secrets qui y étaient dévoilés.

Installé dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, Harry Potter abandonna le sourire rassurant qu'il abordait devant ses collaborateurs. Avec un soupir las, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, son front heurtant le bois dans un bruit sec. Il poussa un grognement paresseux, avant de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. Il jeta un regard en biais accusateur aux dossiers qui s'empilaient aux quatre coins de son bureau et retira ses lunettes en grognant à nouveau.

« Je veux dormir… » Souffla t'il.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'énorme pochette rouge reposant devant lui et il eut un sourire involontaire à la vue du logo gris. Il se redressa lentement et caressa distraitement le carton décoloré, ses traits tirés dans un mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction.

Ses hommes. Sa fierté.

Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années pour mettre en place ce projet. Il avait fait ses études d'Aurors en compagnie de Ron, et ils avaient tous les deux réussit leur examen avec une mention spéciale. C'était Hermione, alors assistante du ministre des relations interespèces, qui avait donné cette idée à Harry alors qu'il était Auror depuis des années, mais sans jamais parvenir à se sentir à sa place. Le survivant avait longuement discuté de son plan avec Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie, et Williamson, chef des Aurors de l'époque. Et dix ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient finalement décidés.

Il était devenu le chef d'un petit corps d'élite d'un genre particulier. Ils avaient commencés à seulement neuf mais désormais sa section comptait vingt et une personnes. Tous volontaires, soumis à des critères physiques, mentaux et magiques très précis. Car dans leur section, toutes les espèces étaient représentées : gobelins, elfes, vampires, humains, loup garous et même un vélane mâle et un elfe de maison libre. Certains sortaient de l'école des Aurors, d'autres étaient d'anciens langues de plomb, alors que d'autres n'avaient même fait aucunes études. Leur diversité culturelle et raciale était leur atout majeur et leur permettait un champ d'action très large. Ils servaient à la fois de soutien aux Aurors classiques, de forces d'intervention spéciale dans certaines affaires délicates ou à assurer la sécurité de certains évènements. Ils

étaient aussi tout désignés pour régler les conflits entre les différentes communautés.

Si au début les critiques avaient fusées-aussi bien dans la presse qu'au sein même du ministère- sur son initiative et sa relation privilégiée avec Shacklebolt, elles s'étaient rapidement éteintes. Ils jouissaient même d'une popularité grandissante au sein de la population, associés dans tous les esprits à une efficacité dont aucune autre section du ministère ne pouvait se vanter. Et s'ils avaient pour principe de préserver la vie à tout prix, ils n'en restaient pas des combattants terribles, qui avaient été les seuls capables d'endiguer le début d'une révolte de gobelins.

Quand la popularité du groupe avait commencé à devenir handicapante, Harry avait abandonné son bureau du ministère au profit d'un autre beaucoup moins spacieux mais plus sûr chez lui, à l'écart des curieux qui le harcelaient constamment. Hommes qui, bien que ne passant pas inaperçus dans les couloirs du ministère où ils déambulaient vêtus de noir et de cuir de dragon, sans cape ni robe, étaient laissés en paix par le public grâce aux légers sorts de confusion made in sorciers facétieux qui imprégnaient leurs tenues. Sur les gilets de protection, un symbole stylisé et dont le brevet magique empêchait toute reproduction sans autorisation leur servait d'identification. Une patte griffue argentée et, au dessus, juste au niveau du cœur, quatre lacérations parallèles, d'un rouge sang.

On les connaissait sous le nom de « Maraudeurs ».

Il avait fallu du temps pour que le groupe ne devienne fonctionnel. Au début, le vampire et le loup garou passaient leur temps à se battre pratiquement à mort alors que les elfes et le gobelin refusaient de s'adresser la parole. Les deux humains étaient envoutés par le vélane qui s'amusait à les manipuler à sa guise. Sans parler de leurs façons de combattre, tellement antagonistes qu'elles s'annulaient mutuellement. La maitrise des éléments des vampires déstabilisait la magie innée, puisant dans la nature, des elfes alors que celle d'Eargit le gobelin déréglait les pouvoirs à base d'illusions du vélane.

Dans les bureaux des Aurors, il était alors considéré comme un passe temps de premier ordre d'observer le bureau de Potter et de parier sur le délai avant l'apparition des étincelles magiques. Les premières semaines, le temps se mesurait parfois en secondes.

Mais après beaucoup de temps, de discussions, de cris et même un ou deux coups perdus, ils avaient finis par se supporter. Et même s'apprécier. Et les voir, toutes les semaines, se réunir dans son bureau et parler dans le calme rendait Harry heureux. Ils étaient devenus, avec le temps, une famille. Etrange, certes, mais une famille quand même.

D'ailleurs en parlant de famille…

Son regard rampa le long de son bureau, avant de tomber sur des cadres disposés en quinconce. Le plus grand, en bois blanc, contenait une photo moldue de Harry et ses trois enfants. James, huit ans, grimaçait en ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Albus blasé, tenant fermement la main de son père alors qu'il avait enroulé son doudou autour de l'autre. Et, dans les bras de Harry, une fillette aux cheveux longs qui refermait ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ses yeux dérivèrent encore, glissant sur l'image animée d'une Lily de cinq ans dénudant pétale par pétale une énorme pâquerette en riant aux éclats, le papier glacé étant encadré de coquillage dorés et d'un « joyeuse fête papa » tracé d'une écriture brouillonne. Lily encore, petite princesse dans sa robe de tulle bleu marine, dansant avec le maladroit Ron Weasley, virevoltants devant un immense sapin où s'amoncelait une montagne de paquets colorés. Sur une autre, Ron et Hermione, enlacés, leurs enfants assis sur leurs genoux et l'air simplement heureux. Dans le cadre du fond, Albus endormi sur le cadre d'une fenêtre. Le vent secouait ses cheveux et il plissait le nez quand le courant d'air l'agaçait un peu trop. Son menton niché au creux de son coude, sa main pendant à l'extérieur de la maison, il émanait de son visage un abandon total, cette innocence trop pure qui caractérisait depuis toujours son plus jeune fils.

Albus. Harry eut un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

Il se souvint de la lettre reçut quelques mois plus tôt, plusieurs heures après que le Poudlard express n'ait disparu. De ce simple mot qui était tombé comme un couperet, une sentence. Il revoyait Ginny blêmir, Hermione détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise, alors que Ron était soudain devenu mortellement muet. Mais Harry avait souri, seul au milieu de ces visages éplorés. Avec un peu d'amertume, d'autodérision peut être, mais il avait souri.

_Serpentard_

Cela sonnait comme la pire des injures, annoncé noir sur blanc avec une indifférence terrifiante, comme si l'enfant ne mesurait pas les conséquences de ses actes. De son crime. Un Potter, pire, un Weasley dans la maison des serpents, des traitres et de la magie noire. Seul Harry n'avait pas été surpris. Après tout, c'était son fils. Et si lui avait eu à l'époque de bonnes raisons de réfuter le choix du choixpeau, Albus avait au contraire de bons arguments pour l'y inciter, lui qui se moquait éperdument d'un détail aussi terre à terre qu'une maison. L'image d'un petit blond à l'air sérieux au cou orné d'un beau furet immaculé passa dans son esprit et Harry rit doucement en détournant le regard.

Dans le cadre blanc à côté, de plus petite taille, son fils aîné le dévisageait de la photo prise a la fin de son premier match de quidditch. Il portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor, tenue de cuir, d'or et de rouge sang, ses cheveux longs ébouriffés dans tous les sens et maintenus en place par ses lunettes teintées alors qu'il levait bien haut son balai, les yeux pétillants. Le bas de sa mâchoire était bleuit par un hématome, du sable s'accrochait sur son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements et sa peau griffée à divers endroits indiquait clairement que le jeu avait été relativement musclé. Mais il destinait au photographe un sourire immense, victorieux et exultant. Derrière lui courait la silhouette folle de Ted Lupin, la crinière rouge qu'il arborait pour l'occasion volant dans son dos. Parfois, il arrêtait sa course et sautait sur James, le serrant dans ses bras en hurlant, le faisant éclater de rire.

Harry avait été tellement fier quand James avait été intégré dans l'équipe en deuxième année. Après avoir été pendant quelques entrainements un attrapeur moyen, James avait finalement osé demander, contre toute attente, à jouer au poste de gardien. Où il s'était révélé exceptionnellement doué.

Harry sourit en remarquant le vieux nimbus 4000 qu'il tenait dans la main gauche et se souvint de la lettre reçue quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce mot de la directrice Mc Gonagall leur expliquant que James s'était battu violemment avec un de ses camarades Gryffondor, l'envoyant même à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, l'autre garçon était en train d'insulter deux Serpentards quand James s'en était pris à lui. Elle l'avait aussi informé que Ted Lupin avait reçu un avertissement pour avoir porté la main sur un élève- il était visiblement la raison principale de l'évacuation vers l'infirmerie. D'après la façon froide, guindée mais subtilement approbatrice dont Minerva le leur avait annoncé, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité desdits Serpents.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'air outré de Ginny quand elle avait débarqué chez lui après avoir reçu le hibou. Ses hurlements furieux, puis la beuglante qu'elle avait soigneusement préparée pendant ce qui lui semblaient être des heures. Il se rappelait aussi de la silhouette de Plume, le hibou familial avec son doux plumage gris, et de l'énorme enveloppe rouge dans ses serres. Ginny avait toujours eut tendance à oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait jeunes pour le reprocher à leurs enfants. La situation lui avait tellement rappelé la beuglante de Molly en troisième année qu'il avait dû lutter pour ne pas rire.

Harry avait refusé de participer à cette remontrance à l'arrière goût d'humiliation publique. Après tout, il connaissait son fils mieux que personne. Et derrière son attitude indépendante, indifférente à tous voir légèrement hautaine par instant, il restait ce petit garçon bagarreur qui avait promis de défendre sa petite sœur et qui protégeait son frère d'à peu près l'intégralité du monde réel depuis que ce dernier était en âge de marcher-et de se perdre. Et il imaginait sans mal la scène qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard. L'ami de James avait dut être relativement surpris quand, après s'être moqué d'Albus, il avait vu James l'éternel rieur lui sauter littéralement à la gorge. Sans parler du beau et doux Teddy, toujours prêt à suivre James.

Harry ricana doucement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts. Quand Ginny lui avait demandé de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité, le survivant avait seulement haussé les épaules sans faire aucun commentaire. Mais le soir même, James avait pu trouver sur son lit, soigneusement emballé dans du papier kraft, le nouveau Plasma 6000 que son père avait refusé de lui offrir à la rentrée. D'un bienfaiteur anonyme bien sûr.

Son regard dérapa sur la dernière photo. Un polaroid sorcier encadré de vert représentant deux jeunes sorciers de première année. A gauche, Albus dans son uniforme de Serpentard, le regard dans le vide et les lèves plissées en une moue songeuse. A ses côtés, souriant discrètement, se tenait Scorpius Malfoy. Le petit blond jetait des regards en coin à son ami distrait, levant parfois les yeux au ciel. Puis, agacé, il finissait par lui pincer les côtes, faisant sursauter le rêveur qui reportait alors sur lui une attention floue. A ce moment là, l'héritier Malfoy lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant rire Albus aux éclats. Scorpius essayait de rester stoïque mais cédait à son tour rapidement au fou rire. La scène s'estompait rapidement, recommençant en boucle.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à capter le son de ces rires silencieux. Ginny grimaçait encore dès qu'elle voyait la photo du petit blond, comme elle le faisait devant son prénom à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans les lettres quasi quotidiennes de leur plus jeune fils. Albus lui-même, et ce malgré sa distraction habituelle, avait compris que sa mère n'acceptait pas tout à fait son nouvel ami et essayait de ne pas trop lui en parler.

Mais dans celles que Harry recevaient, les histoires semblaient cousues de ce prénom, comme si Albus ne se lassait pas de l'écrire, d'en savourer chaque syllabe du bout de sa plume. Entre les explications sur la vie des acromentules données par Hagrid, le cycle de vie des hélitroncs et l'analyse du comportement de groupe des septièmes années à l'approche de leurs examens blancs, Albus lui racontait en détails la façon dont Scorpius réussissait à se faire respecter des plus âgés, dont il réussissait des potions bien au dessus du niveau d'un première année ou encore de sa manière de tenir sa baguette.

Et si au début Harry avait été stupéfait par l'amitié proche de l'obsession qu'Albus partageait avec le fils Malfoy, il avait finit par comprendre. Pour Albus qui aimait tant trouver de la logique partout, Scorpius était un mystère insondable. Lui qui avait toujours sut décoder et prévoir les réactions de son entourage échouait à percer à jour l'héritier Malfoy qui hésitait entre masque impénétrable et franchise extrême. Constamment surpris, incapable de se lasser de ce mystère trop blond, Albus n'en était que toujours plus fasciné.

Décidemment, quelque soit la génération, les relations Potter Malfoy n'avaient jamais sut faire autrement que dans les extrêmes.

A cette pensée, Harry fouilla la montagne de papiers devant lui pour en extraire un parchemin où, d'une écriture racée proche de la calligraphie, se découpaient quatre phrases sèches et pour toute signature un sceau qu'il connaissait bien. Il l'observa un moment, relisant les mots qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur.

Soudain décidé, il sortit un parchemin vierge des tréfonds de ses tiroirs. Il y griffonna un seul mot et signa, avant de froisser légèrement le papier. Satisfait de l'apparence négligée et indifférente du message, il le plia soigneusement.

Il eut un sourire presque enjoué en se levant de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la cheminée, seule entrée et sortie de son bureau, bien décidé à rejoindre la volière. Mais avant qu'il n'eu mis le pied dans les flammes, ces dernières se mirent à gronder, augmentant de taille pour dessiner une haute silhouette aux contours indécis. Harry soupira en reconnaissant l'éclat d'un sourire aux crocs aiguisés et il retourna s'asseoir, tournant sans hésitation le dos au vampire drapé de noir qui l'observait avec avidité. Devant l'excitation étrange qui éclairait les traits blafards du vampire, Harry sut qu'il y avait une urgence. Encore.

Et la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit fut que, pour une fois, Draco Malfoy devrait attendre.

OOooOOooOOoo

Une immense salle à manger au plafond haut et au plancher de vieux bois patiné et ciré. La pièce était claire, la lumière entrant à flots par une immense baie vitrée, dévoilant au passage une partie d'un sublime jardin enneigé aux nombreuses décorations de givre. Le mobilier, sobre mais élégant, mettait en avant l'énorme table d'ébène qui courait au centre de la pièce. Assis de part et d'autre de la table, un couple d'une beauté guindée attendait dans un silence tendu. Le regard d'Astoria Malfoy dérivait du côté du jardin, semblant pourtant se porter bien loin des végétaux changés en sculptures de glace. Draco Malfoy, lui, essayait de s'empêcher de tapoter le bois du bout des ongles pour évacuer son impatience.

Trois mois. Trois longs mois sans le voir. Jamais Draco n'avait passé autant de temps cloitré dans son bureau, se noyant volontairement dans le travail. Le manoir Malfoy le terrifiait de plus en plus. Lui, l'enfant qui n'avait jamais eut peur des monstres cachés sous les lits développait une véritable phobie des murs de pierre, de l'ambiance de vie en suspend et de l'odeur presque métallique qui imprégnait les moindres recoins du bâtiment. Comme si le manoir s'était imbibé de sang. Comme une odeur de temps gelé.

Presque inconsciemment, Draco mit la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se crispèrent sur un bout de papier chiffonné. La réponse envoyée par Potter quelques jours auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait gardée. Après tout, le message était pour le moins succinct et le parchemin d'une qualité plutôt médiocre-tout comme son auteur. Mais l'écriture était toujours aussi brouillonne que celle qu'il avait connue et vu évoluer pendant sept ans. Le 'u' étrangement pointu, le faisant ressembler à un 'v', le 'i' tracé à la hâte, simple trait vaguement bossu, le nom griffonné dans un coin.

Lui qui avait pris tellement de soin à écrire une lettre aussi courte, précise mais néanmoins aussi indifférente que possible avait été outré de recevoir pour réponse ce bout de papier chiffonné, semblable à ces mots que des enfants s'échangent discrètement en cours. Semblable aux insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient des années plus tôt par parchemins interposés durant des cours trop ennuyeux. Et, faussement vexé, incapable de retenir un sourire canaille, Draco avait soigneusement caché le message dans sa poche. Juste un clin d'œil à l'adolescent revanchard qu'il avait été. Juste une provocation discrète à ce froid qui le dévorait depuis des années. Juste un secret, un peu honteux, mais qui irradiait d'une douce chaleur dès qu'il l'effleurait.

Une fois de plus, les ongles ras de Draco vinrent heurter le bois sombre, le cliquetis régulier finissant par tirer une moue agacée à Astoria qui ne détourna pas pour autant son regard perdu dans le vide. Draco eut un sourire amer mais posa finalement sa paume à plat contre la table, l'expression de sa femme fondant aussitôt dans une expression lisse et absente qui lui donna envie de hurler, dans un besoin viscéral d'entendre un son, quel qu'il soit. Alors que Scorpius allait arriver, jamais l'absence ne lui avait paru si cruelle. Il aurait dû le chercher sur le quai plutôt que d'envoyer un serviteur, il le savait.

La raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas fait lui revint et il grimaça. Car il aurait été là aussi. Et Draco avait fuit l'affrontement, fuit les yeux verts qui auraient étés, il en était persuadé, moqueurs et méfiants. Il avait refusé de d'entendre ces questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Car lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

La première semaine de Scorpius à Poudlard avait gonflé son père de fierté. Accepté immédiatement à Serpentard, accueillit dans sa maison comme un petit prince par tous les sangs purs, surprenant tous ses professeurs par sa facilité de compréhension et ses pouvoirs étonnement développés pour son âge, chacune des lettres de son fils était pour Draco une éternelle source d'orgueil.

Et puis, le mardi suivant la rentrée, il y avait eut ce prénom lâché presque par erreur, sonnant pourtant comme un cri du cœur, comme si l'enfant s'était évertué à le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Et c'était sûrement le cas, connaissant les sentiments de Draco envers le père du garçon.

Albus Potter.

Draco avait bien compris que son fils avait eu peur de lui en parler, et l'idée de voir Scorpius lui dissimuler par crainte une partie de sa vie le rebutait bien plus que celle d'entendre parler parfois de ce garçon. Il avait implicitement accepté cette fréquentation. Il ne se doutait alors pas qu'il ouvrait les vannes de quelque chose d'effrayant.

Et bientôt, le fier Malfoy se retrouva à lire quotidiennement des parchemins entiers à propos de l'héritier des Potter. Avec une admiration non dissimulée et qui le faisait grincer des dents, son fils lui décrivait en détail le caractère d'un enfant pas comme les autres, sorte de petit génie flottant au dessus du monde réel, se posant des questions incongrues et déstabilisantes même au milieu de la nuit et capable de passer des heures plongé dans ses pensées. Un gosse étrange, ne connaissant pas la jalousie ou la rancœur, capable d'une indifférence glacée envers tout ce qui lui semblait inintéressant et cernant tout le monde avec une perfection effarante.

Sans jamais rien en montrer, Draco assistait à l'attachement disproportionné de son fils pour celui du balafré, espérant contre toute logique à chaque nouvelle lettre qu'il lui annonce que tout n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Quoiqu'en dise Scorpius, le morveux restait l'enfant de Potter, et la simple idée de le savoir proche du joyau de sa maison lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il détestait déjà cet enfant qu'il savait beaucoup trop semblable à celui qui, des années plus tôt, avait refusé sa main tendue.

Alors, _pourquoi avait il fait ça_ ?

En réalité, il savait pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Voir le sourire de Scorpius évidemment. Prouver à Potter père qu'il était bien plus mature que lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir mettre de côté le mépris qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Pour pouvoir se confirmer que le gosse n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Scorpius lui avait parlé de la fin octobre-de nouvelles vacances instaurées par Mc Gonagall juste après la guerre pour permettre la restauration du vieux château et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de retirer aux générations suivantes- avec une morosité mal cachée, Draco avait eu une idée subite. Il avait répondu immédiatement à Scorpius, regrettant déjà alors que le hibou décollait seulement. Mais, assumant jusqu'au bout, il avait écrit à Potter pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse pleine d'insultes, de méfiance et de railleries, il n'avait reçu qu'un seul petit mot, une approbation brute et sans condition qui le stupéfiait encore.

Des voix dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il grimaça de nouveau au grincement de la porte.

Un Potter au manoir Malfoy durant six jours. Merlin, mais pourquoi avait il fait ça?

« PERE ! »

Le cri de joie fit presque sursauter Draco qui avait perdu la délicieuse habitude d'entendre une voix d'enfant briser le silence. Il se leva, juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras un Scorpius hystérique, tout protocole oublié. Il le serra dans ses bras, ému de la façon dont il s'agrippait à lui presque avec désespoir, comme s'il avait peur que son père ne s'évapore dès qu'il le lâcherait.

« Bienvenue à la maison Scorpius » Dit simplement Draco, savourant la sonorité de la phrase.

L'enfant s'écarta de lui, légèrement plus calme, et ses yeux brillants de joie arrachèrent un sourire heureux à son père, qui sentait déjà le froid se diluer dans ses veines dans une douce tiédeur qui lui tira un frisson.

« Bonjour mère » Fit finalement Scorpius en contournant la table et l'embrassant sur la joue. Le regard d'Astoria se posa sur son fils et pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'adoucit légèrement alors que son sourire froid se faisait plus sincère.

« Bonjour mon fils » Répondit elle d'une voix calme.

Avec avidité, Draco observait son héritier. Il nota les cheveux plus longs, qui semblaient encore plus clairs qu'avant, plus argentés que blonds à présent. Il avait prit quelques centimètres, et l'on commençait déjà à deviner la silhouette maladroite et dégingandée typique des adolescents. Avec attendrissement, Draco repéra chez lui des tics de sorcier chevronné, passant par inadvertance la main sur sa poche où il rangeait sa baguette, comme mal à l'aise de s'éloigner même un instant de ce prolongement de lui. Il y avait aussi la démarche plus assurée, le regard moins hésitant et timide. Et cette fameuse étincelle au fond des yeux. Scorpius avait grandi en seulement deux mois mais pas seulement. Il était élève de Poudlard à présent et cette fierté sourde, inconsciente, semblait presque indécente pour Draco qui l'avait perdue depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux, un rictus douloureux aux lèvres.

« Père, Mère, je vous présente Albus » Annonça soudain Scorpius, avec une gravité étrange et une angoisse perceptible.

Les paupières de Draco se crispèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les ouvre avec réluctance pour observer celui que son regard évitait avec acharnement depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Comme il s'en souvenait, l'enfant était un clone parfait de son père. Les mêmes traits doux, les cheveux à la limite de l'insulte capillaire d'un noir de jais, les yeux immenses d'un vert émeraude pétillant d'une lueur impossible à décrypter, la même stature frêle. La seule différence se situait au niveau de l'absence de lunettes sur le nez droit et fin et du front vierge de toute cicatrice, même si orné d'un pansement blanc au niveau de la tempe. Les conséquences de son idée stupide le frappèrent de plein fouet et il eut l'envie brusque de mettre l'enfant à la porte avant de ne plus pouvoir faire demi tour.

Mais déjà Scorpius tirait son ami auprès de sa mère. L'enfant, poli, s'inclina légèrement devant elle, dans un mouvement maladroit mais étrangement gracieux qui fit hausser un sourcil à Draco. En observant le regard orgueilleux de son fils, il comprit que la petite scène avait dut être assidument répétées au sein du dortoir des premières années. Mais la réaction d'Astoria avait visiblement été imaginée plus positive, car Scorpius parut réellement blessé et légèrement honteux de la moue méprisante que sa mère adressa à son ami. Le jeune Potter n'eut aucune réaction en apparence, mais Draco le vit clairement pincer du bout des doigts la hanche de Scorpius. Ce geste tira un sourire attristé au petit blond qui se tourna vers son père. Et il y avait tellement d'espoir et de crainte dans le regard bleu que Draco oublia immédiatement ses velléités envers le brun. Il n'aurait qu'à l'éviter durant six jours, il saurait survivre à une cohabitation de loin. Pour Scorpius.

Le jeune Potter s'avança vers lui à grands pas décidés, et se planta devant lui. Il lui tendit la main, ancrant son regard franc à celui de l'aristocrate

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, et je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. Merci beaucoup de m'héberger durant ces vacances »

Le cœur de Draco eut un raté. _Severus_. Pourquoi le gamin portait il un tel prénom ? De qui pouvait bien venir cette idée étrange ? Le souvenir de son ténébreux parrain, distant et maladroit dans son affection, mort pour l'avoir protégé et avoir prit sur lui le poids de ses erreurs le paralysa. Severus.

Durant de longues secondes, l'enfant resta ainsi, la main tendue dans le vide, son interlocuteur le fixant sans un mot, l'air passablement choqué. Pas un instant le gosse ne se dépara de son sourire poli mais légèrement blasé, comme s'il savait déjà quelle serait la réaction du sang pur.

Et soudain, Draco vit avec acuité les deux enfants côtes à côtes, l'observant avec une sorte d'agacement résigné, et il se demanda avec un sérieux amusé qui étaient vraiment les deux adultes de la pièce. Alors il serra gravement la main de l'enfant, allant même jusqu'à lui dédier un sourire solennel. Mais déjà Albus ne le regardait plus, observant du coin de l'œil son ami. Ce dernier semblait rayonner de bonheur et de fierté en observant son père et son ami et le jeune Potter détourna le regard avec un sourire soulagé et hautement satisfait.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller poser mes valises et écrire à mon père pour lui confirmer que je suis bien arrivé » Lâcha soudain le petit brun, sans se soucier du silence gêné qui s'était installé.

« Je t'accompagne » Proposa spontanément Scorpius

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste avec tes parents, tu ne les as pas vus depuis deux mois ! Je vais demander à John de me montrer le chemin » Répondit il en désignant d'un geste discret le vieux majordome grisonnant qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce depuis qu'il avait ramené les enfants de la gare.

« Pour la troisième fois, je me nomme Jonas » Rectifia l'homme d'un ton guindé, à mi voix

« Oh excusez-moi » Fit l'invité, la mine contrite « Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure Scorpius ? »

« Bien sûr » Il coula un regard nerveux vers Draco avant de souffler avec nervosité « Salue ton père pour moi aussi »

Albus hocha la tête comme si cela allait de soi alors que Malfoy père restait d'un stoïcisme impressionnant, uniquement trahi par la crispation de ses mâchoires. Le petit brun leur sourit encore, avant de tourner les talons.

« Allons-y John ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse et légère.

Le majordome grinça des dents mais ne fit aucun commentaire et sorti de la pièce d'un pas raide. Albus le suivit mais au niveau de la porte il se retourna avant de tirer la langue à Scorpius, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le petit blond eut un éclat de rire et les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur le fantôme d'un sourire mutin.

oooo

Dans la grande salle du salon Malfoy, autour de la table d'ébène, quatre personnes dinaient. Astoria Malfoy picorait dans son assiette, dans un silence buté. Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy débattaient sur les impacts des crins de licorne dans certaines potions, et la complexité du dialogue entre les deux enfants aurait stupéfié quiconque y assistant pour la première fois. Scorpius parlait avec enthousiasme, son ami l'écoutant avec une attention absolue, ne remarquant même pas que le petit blond lui refilait depuis déjà dix minutes tout ses petit pois. Quand le petit brun prenait la parole, ses questions étaient non seulement déconcertantes mais aussi terriblement pertinentes et Scorpius rebondissait dessus, partant sur un autre sujet, visiblement habitué.

En face d'eux, plongé dans un silence total, le propriétaire des lieux luttait pour décrocher son regard des deux enfants. Il avait beau y être habitué à présent, il ne parvenait pas à se faire aux sujets de discussion des deux petits Serpentards. Il se souvenait pourtant qu'à leur âge ils n'abordaient entre eux ce genre de sujets que lors de la rédaction des devoirs. Il oscillait entre effarement et affliction.

Six jours que le fils de Potter vivait sous le toit des Malfoy.

Et, depuis six jours, Draco Malfoy avait beau se fustiger mentalement, il se laissait avoir peu à peu. Il avait beau chercher, il ne retrouvait rien dans ce gamin de sa nemesis qui l'excédait depuis tant d'années et qu'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de rayer de sa vie. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien à détester chez cet enfant.

Il avait compris qu'ignorer un Potter s'avèrerait plus difficile que prévu l'après midi même de son arrivée. Alors qu'il travaillait, mettant à jour les nombreux dossiers qu'il avait délaissés, trop stressé par le retour de son fils, un bruit retentissant l'avait fait sursauter, les cris d'effroi des elfes de maison qui avaient suivi ne faisant que le paniquer un peu plus. Il s'était précipité en bas, baguette en main, imaginant déjà toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophes. Mais en arrivant en bas, le spectacle l'avait laissé les bras ballant.

Dans l'entrée se tenaient Scorpius, pinçant les lèvres pour contenir un fou rire tout en essayant d'apaiser trois vieux elfes complètement affolés. A côté de lui, se frottant la nuque et l'air profondément perplexe se tenait le jeune Potter. Il fixait avec une contrariété de scientifique insatisfait la chose qui se tenait devant lui et qui avait un jour été un buffet datant de la période victorienne. Ce dernier semblait avoir pris vie, des branches et des feuilles ayant jaillies de partout, des racines noueuses s'agitant dans tous les sens alors que des reptiles miniatures d'argent sifflants et rampant envahissaient la ramure fournie, ayant été encore quelques heures plus tôt de simples poignées ouvragées. A cause d'une asymétrie assez sévère au niveau racinaire, l'objet tournait en rond comme un chien fou, bousculant les elfes qui essayaient de l'arrêter.

« Scorpius ? »

La voix songeuse et douce du petit brun s'élevait au dessus du chaos sans réelle difficulté.

« Oui ? » Fit seulement le dit Scorpius, d'un ton qui sonnait très étranglé par l'amusement.

« Je crois que les sorts de vitalité sont déconseillés sur les meubles » Conclut l'enfant avec sérieux.

« Je crois aussi » Confirma le blond avant d'éclater de rire quand un des elfes essaya de grimper sur le meuble fou pour le maitriser et se retrouva en train d'exécuter un rodéo en règle.

« Ca aurait put marcher n'empêche, hein ? » Demanda Albus, et il y avait une étrange fragilité dans le regard incertain qu'il releva sur son ami. Ce dernier sembla le comprendre car il se calma immédiatement et s'approcha de lui.

« Je pense que le bois était trop vieux. C'est pour ça que la magie n'a pas eut l'effet escompté. Il faudrait tenter l'expérience sur un meuble plus récent » Assura t'il avec gravité. Albus hocha la tête, soulagé, et replongea dans ses réflexions, ignorant royalement les hurlements de l'elfe et le fou rire que le blond étouffait tant bien que mal dans sa main.

Au bout de longues minutes, Draco avait fini par s'ébrouer et se sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé cette scène irréelle. En quelques coups de baguettes le meuble avait retrouvé son apparence première et l'elfe traumatisé avait été ramené manu militari par les deux autres en cuisine. Le calme était revenu et le silence avait parut bourdonner durant encore des longues secondes. Scorpius avait demandé pardon à son père avec un regard de chien battu qui l'avait immédiatement amadoué, ce dernier n'étant en réalité pas vraiment en colère, seulement choqué. Et si Draco avait alors pris les excuses distraites du brun pour de l'impolitesse, il avait vite compris que c'était bien autre chose. L'enfant était différent. Absolument fascinant. Il semblait voir le monde d'une toute autre façon, sous un angle radicalement opposé.

Draco avait vu, stupéfait, son si réservé Scorpius descendre en courant et jurant les escaliers, un énorme pull vert brodé d'un « A » blanc à la main, et habiller de force le jeune Potter qui de bon matin, assis sur l'herbe mouillé de fin d'automne, en tee shirt, observait une araignée tisser sa toile entre le pouce et l'index d'une statue du parc.

L'enfant questionnait régulièrement les tableaux des anciens Malfoy sur des sujets divers et variés, et Draco retrouvait souvent les deux garçons assis au sol, épaule contre épaule, écoutant avec attention les légendes, les anecdotes ou les faits divers narrés par un portrait enthousiaste. Et si au début certaines de ces vénérables peintures s'étaient offusquées de cette utilisation assez peu digne, l'aristocrate les entendait parfaitement essayer d'attirer l'attention des enfants dès qu'il avait le dos tourné pour leur raconter un détail oublié, reprendre un point d'un débat commencé ou lancer un nouvel argument qu'ils avaient peaufiné à plusieurs durant la nuit pour coincer les jeunes. Soudain, la vie le guettait aux quatre coins du manoir, dans l'air affairé et impatient qu'affichaient désormais ses ancêtres.

Quand Scorpius essayait de travailler dans la bibliothèque familiale, Albus lui tenait compagnie en silence, mais n'ouvrait aucun des livres que le petit blond lui avait mit entre les bras avec autorité. Il passait soit son temps à fixer la poussière danser dans les rayons de lumières ou à faire des châteaux et autres constructions fantasques et branlantes avec les vieux ouvrages précieux, mesurant l'intérêt du livre que consultait son ami au temps qu'il mettait à apercevoir son manège et à ranger les grimoires en râlant.

Une fois il avait même trainé Scorpius dans les cuisines, traumatisant profondément les pauvres elfes, pour les aider à préparer un petit déjeuner. Et si Astoria l'avait picoré, Draco n'avait pas menti quand il avait affirmé que c'était le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'il ait mangé. Et qu'importe si le café était un peu trop fort et les toasts un peu trop grillés par la maitrise approximative des sorts de feu d'Albus. Parce que Scorpius semblait très fier de lui, qu'il avait de la confiture à la myrtille juste au niveau de sa fossette et que le petit Potter promettait, les yeux brillant de défi, que la prochaine fois ils s'organiseraient assez bien pour le lui apporter au lit.

Potter junior n'hésitait pas non plus à se lancer dans des débats animés avec les adultes, allant de Jonas, qui n'avait pas su résister au caractère doucement décalé de l'enfant, à Draco qui malgré tous ses efforts ne pouvait s'empêcher de déraper dans certains débats des deux enfants. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé avec son fils de cette façon, découvrant avec incrédulité l'élève à l'intelligence aiguisée et vive que connaissaient ses professeurs et qu'Albus savait stimuler en quelques mots, le laissant construire ses arguments et sa réflexion sans jamais l'interrompre mais notant impitoyablement la moindre faille du raisonnement.

Le brun savait aussi bien être invisible, et parvenait à s'effacer durant de longues heures pour laisser père et fils en tête à tête, prétextant une tâche ou une autre dans des mensonges si maladroits qu'ils en devenaient attendrissants.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour cela, Albus Potter finissait par conquérir purement et simplement le distant Draco Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose de prodigieux dans cet enfant, dans son calme pensif, sa façon d'oublier le monde ou au contraire d'en illuminer chaque détail avec une candeur déstabilisante.

Et déjà Draco en déambulant dans le manoir se demandait quand la chaleur qui y régnait s'estomperait. Quand cesserait il de retenir un sourire devant le buffet de l'entrée, quand ne parviendrait il plus à voir l'Afrique et une antilope géante galopant sur sa cote ouest dans les nœuds du bois de la table du salon ou quand la poussière cesserait de ressembler à de la poudre de fée. Quand les tableaux allaient replonger de nouveau dans leur veille morose et hautaine et les elfes cesser de piailler d'effroi devant les initiatives farfelues des deux enfants. Et déjà il craignait le retour du silence, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus être réveillé par des rires matinaux ou d'entendre quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte de son bureau pour l'appeler à l'heure du repas.

Draco sortit de ses pensées, fixant avec tendresse son fils qui appuyait ses idées de grands gestes, manquant d'éborgner son ami avec sa fourchette. Son regard glissa du petit brun à sa femme et il grinça des dents. Astoria et lui s'étaient disputés le matin même à propos du garçon. Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui reprocher son attitude exécrable avec leur invité, oubliant avec mauvaise foi son intention première d'éviter comme la peste l'enfant. Sa femme avait craché qu'elle refusait de voir son héritier trainer avec des déchets pareils et sans savoir comment, Draco s'était retrouvé en train de défendre avec virulence le fils de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

L'aristocrate examina plus attentivement Albus et la marque rosée sur sa tempe lui laissa un arrière gout amer dans la bouche. Devant ses yeux vinrent danser les mots de Scorpius qui, de son écriture si soignée rendue disgracieuse par la rage, lui expliquait en détail le calvaire qu'endurait le petit brun à Poudlard. Dire que quand il avait reçu ces lettres il exultait en silence, se réjouissant de voir la troisième génération payer pour les précédentes.

Albus Potter, qui cumulait pour tous ces sangs purs les défauts les plus mortels. Un caractère étrange et trop doux, même s'il cachait une dureté implacable, une affiliation directe avec l'ennemi numéro un de la grande majorité de leurs parents aristocrates et surtout, un sang issu d'un sang mélé et d'une traitresse à son sang. Et là encore, sur le parchemin, la main de Scorpius avait tremblé en décrivant les insultes, les petites blessures, les moqueries, les affaires qui disparaissaient, les rumeurs en tout genre, l'interdiction de séjourner dans leur salle commune. Il n'était en paix que dans le dortoir des premières années, qui voyaient en Scorpius un leader naturel et respectaient donc Albus comme un égal. Albus qui avait refusé de dénoncer les coupables aux professeurs, malgré les exhortations de son ami. Indifférent, il se contentait de répondre à la hargne par le mépris, passant tout son temps avec Scorpius et ignorant les autres.

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces images du petit brun maltraité, et refoulant sa propre culpabilité. Il l'observa un instant puis se pencha en avant et osa poser la question qu'il retenait depuis six jours.

« Dis-moi Albus, comment ont réagi tes parents quand tu as été affecté à Serpentard ? »

Comment Potter avait il réagit en réalité-il se moquait éperdument de la belette femelle. Le gamin le fixa un instant et eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Draco eut la désagréable certitude qu'il avait parfaitement compris le vrai sens de la question.

« Ma mère l'a très mal pris. Surtout quand je lui ai avoué que j'avais demandé au choixpeau de me mettre à Serpentard » Albus fit une pause, réfléchissant en fronçant le nez, sans voir l'air interloqué de Draco. « Mais ma mère et moi avons toujours eut des problèmes pour nous mettre d'accord sur de nombreux sujets… » Termina t'il d'une voix songeuse.

« Et Po…ton père ? » Le relança le blond. Une petite étincelle de triomphe flasha dans les yeux verts et Draco retint un grognement en comprenant qu'une fois de plus Albus l'avait mené exactement là où il le souhaitait.

« Papa ? Eh bien, quand je le lui ai raconté, il a rit. Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de moi, et qu'il m'enverrait un pull plus chaud parce qu'il devait faire froid sous le lac en hiver. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il savait où était notre salle commune il a refusé de me répondre ! » Le brun pinça les lèvres, l'air outré par cette rétention d'information.

« Potter ? Fier de te voir à Serpentard ? » Répéta le blond, se demandant si l'enfant se moquait de lui ou si c'était Potter qui avait mentit à son fils. « Potter déteste les Serpentards » Affirma t'il d'une voix atone.

Scorpius lui lança un regard torve, choqué par si peu de subtilité, mais Albus ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

« Non mon père ne les déteste pas. D'ailleurs, il m'a bien donné comme second prénom celui de l'ancien directeur des Serpentards, Serpentard lui-même. Il m'a même dit que, si moi j'étais entré à Serpentard pour un Malfoy, lui avait refusé la décision du chapeau pour un autre Malfoy. Et que j'étais son digne fils »

Draco s'aperçut seulement qu'il aurait du faire preuve de plus de tact car la contre attaque de l'enfant se révélait dévastatrice. Il lui avait annoncé avec une nonchalance feinte des informations qui auraient pu sembler banales, mais à la façon dont il le fixait, avec cette dignité irréductible et ce défi en suspend, l'adulte sut qu'Albus était parfaitement conscient de l'impact qu'auraient ces révélations sur lui.

Potter avait donné le nom de son parrain à l'un de ses enfants. Potter avait sut pardonner profondément, réellement, assez pour souhaiter voir perdurer la mémoire d'un homme qu'il avait haï, aussi longtemps que vivrait Albus.

Et Potter aurait dut être à Serpentard.

Draco essaya une seconde de les imaginer dans le même dortoir, mangeant à la même table, discutant au lieu de s'insulter, devenant peut être amis au lieu d'ennemis, et la tête lui tourna. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la certitude que sa vie aurait alors été radicalement différente. Elle était là, simplement, le défiant de la nier, de se mentir sur l'importance de Potter dans son enfance. Dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il entendit Albus repousser sa chaise et se lever, se rapprocher de lui. Il passa juste dans son dos et lui murmura

« Il a aussi ajouté qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix, parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir connu oncle Ron et tante Mione, le quidditch aurait été beaucoup moins drôle sans vous »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait, et l'enfant continua malicieusement.

« Car évidemment, jamais vous n'auriez pu être attrapeur dans l'équipe s'il avait été dans votre maison »

Draco le fixa un instant et eut un éclat de rire rauque, rayé comme si on l'avait tiré de force d'entre ses dents.

« Le batard… » Souffla t'il doucement

Le silence retomba, étrangement paisible. Le son qui le brisa fit sursauter Draco, qui ne l'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Une note de piano. Du vieux piano qui servait uniquement à la décoration de la salle. Albus le fixait avec des yeux brillants, croisant rapidement ses bras dans le dos avec un air d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas touché de piano… » Chuchota t'il presque.

« Tu sais en jouer ? » S'étonna Scorpius, les yeux brillants.

« Mon grand père m'a appris, et puis j'ai continué tout seul à la maison quand papa m'en a acheté un. Mais ca doit bien faire deux mois et demi que je n'ai pas joué… " Confirma le petit brun.

« Il faut que tu nous joues quelque chose ! » S'exclama le blond. Il se tourna vers Draco, hésitant « Il peut père ? »

« Je suppose que oui. Les elfes entretiennent ce piano quotidiennement, il devrait être en parfait état de marche malgré son âge »

Sans se faire prier, Albus s'installa sur le tabouret et laissa ses mains se poser sur le clavier. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps hein… » Rappela t'il d'une voix détachée, presque désincarnée, comme si elle venait de très loin.

Sa main gauche enfonça une première touche et une note cristalline s'éleva dans les airs, rebondissant entre les murs. Les doigts se firent plus rapides et la mélodie commença à prendre, les notes plus dures de la main droite venant rapidement s'y intégrer. Le corps de l'enfant sembla se détendre d'un coup et il expira lourdement. Et il continua à jouer, les yeux clos, les doigts tellement rapides qu'ils en devenaient flous, complètement déconnecté.

Et autour de la table, les Malfoy le fixaient. Même Astoria avait posé sur lui son regard de glace et le fixait avec surprise. Draco avait perçut du coin de l'œil l'expression d'admiration brute qui avait traversé les traits de son fils, penché sur sa chaise comme pour mieux entendre. Mais l'aristocrate était bien trop occupé à écouter de toutes ses oreilles pour se préoccuper de l'adoration presque religieuse qui émanait de Scorpius par vagues.

Draco s'y connaissait en piano, pour avoir appris sans enthousiasme à en jouer enfant et avoir assisté à un certain nombre de concert de musique classique. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose de semblable. Les notes s'envolaient, graciles et lumineuses. Les doigts enfantins volaient sur les touches avec une technique presque parfaite-troublée par de rares fausses notes attendrissantes- dans une rigueur presque mathématique, abattant la mesure en des gestes gracieux et distraits. Mais si son attitude possédait la dignité raide et rigoureuse des plus grands pianistes et la plainte qu'il arrachait au vieux piano était unique. Profondément sauvage, elle s'élevait en un hymne vibrant, d'une pureté presque dérangeante. Un éclat de génie brut.

Et c'est ainsi, en observant la silhouette frêle qui domptait du bout des doigts l'instrument trapu, que Draco Malfoy accepta pour la première fois le fait d'apprécier profondément l'enfant de Potter. Et même de l'admirer.

La fin de la soirée lui sembla passer comme dans un rêve. Il vit Scorpius, subjugué, féliciter son ami les yeux brillants et Albus l'observer, sincèrement surpris. Il vit le regard d'Astoria se détourner de nouveau, comme honteuse de s'être laissée capturer une seconde par cette musique si belle. Puis il consentit à voir les elfes de maison descendre les bagages de l'enfant et dut donc se souvenir qu'il partait le soir même. Il s'autorisa alors à scruter Albus plus franchement, plus honnêtement et une nouvelle révélation lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue.

Durant ces quelques jours il avait repoussé de toutes ses forces l'idée que cet enfant avait été élevé par Potter, que son sang courait dans ses veines. Après tout, il était tellement différent de lui en caractère qu'il avait réussit à en oublier les ressemblances physiques. C'était le fils d'un homme quelconque, et Draco était presque parvenu à s'en convaincre pour excuser sa faiblesse. Mais maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à les voir, des détails l'agressaient.

Les mêmes yeux pétillants de malice et de joie. La même dureté cachée sous une douceur extérieure et sincère. La même humilité agaçante. La même façon d'attirer tous les regards et de monopoliser les attentions sans le vouloir. Cette même gentillesse, presque écœurante parfois, et cette loyauté infaillible en amitié.

Potter, partout, en toile de fond du caractère si particulier du gamin.

Et Scorpius, qui parlait avec lui avec enthousiasme. Scorpius, ami avec l'enfant d'Harry Potter.

Et jamais cette constatation ne lui avait parut plus concrète, plus réelle qu'à cet instant précis.

Et jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il deviendrait incapable d'imaginer quelqu'un de plus digne de l'amitié de son fils.

_A suivre…_

**Note du champi** : Voila Voila, il ne se passe pas grand chose je suis navrée et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver après la mi-aout (corrigé et lisible cette fois :p). Encore merci aux demoiselles citées plus haut. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur leurs profils ou leurs deviantart. Elles sont toutes géniales 3

artemis le champi, en partance pour l'île de beauté.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, malheureusement. Je n'aurais rien contre les millions de J.K Rowling mais non :p

Dédicace : Cette fic est un toujours le cadox d'**Artoung** et **Grenadine**.

Remerciements : A **SeanConneraille** (pour sa correction) et **Artoung**. Parce qu'elles roxxent, que je les aime et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles.

Note du champi : Me voila revenue de Corse (malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…ç_ç) et je publie donc comme promis le chapitre trois. Merci encore pour toutes vos adorables reviews :D

**Chapitre 3**

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ça ?

Alors qu'il se débattait pour avancer dans un jardin envahi par plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de neige-et des plantes pour le moins particulières- Draco Malfoy commençait à éprouver un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa vie semblait partir en vrille depuis quelques mois. Ou plutôt, il savait bien trop pour qui. La famille Potter semblait décidée à mettre la pagaille dans sa vie bien rangée. Venant du Gryffondor, il ne comprenait même pas que cela l'étonne encore.

Mais il ne s'expliquait pas à lui-même le fait qu'il soit si peu motivé à y mettre un terme. Quand il avait vu arriver ce hibou pelucheux d'un gris perle, il aurait du verrouiller sa fenêtre. Que sa curiosité l'ait poussé à décacheter ce petit mot tout aussi froissé que celui qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines auparavant, ça il pouvait encore le concevoir. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il y avait répondu. Positivement qui plus est. Il devenait fou, il ne voyait plus que ça.

Ca aurait été pourtant tellement simple de refuser plus ou moins poliment, de mentir, trouver une fausse excuse. Et pourtant, devant cette invitation simple, sobre mais visiblement sincère, Draco avait accepté avant même de réfléchir.

Potter les avait invités à passer noël chez lui.

Potter avait du recevoir l'impardonnable de trop, c'était la seule explication logique à laquelle le sang pur avait pu parvenir.

Un bruit mat et un juron étouffé le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Scorpius, les bras chargés des paquets qu'il avait achetés pour la famille Potter, essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer celui qui venait de chuter dans la neige sans faire tomber l'intégralité de la pile. Quand il finit par y parvenir, il rejeta du bout des doigts son écharpe blanche par-dessus son épaule, qui vint s'écraser sur son visage dans un bruit mouillé, gorgée de neige.

Scorpius adressa un regard stoïque à son père et ce dernier eut un rire doux. Il le rejoignit en deux enjambées et en quelques gestes précis il remit l'étoffe en place, stabilisa la pile de cadeaux et retira même quelques flocons égarés dans la chevelure blonde, se faisant la remarque qu'elle était presque aussi pâle que la neige à présent.

Quand le plus jeune fut de nouveau présentable, ils reprirent leur chemin au travers du jardin étonnamment sauvage. La maison sembla alors apparaitre de nulle part. L'instant d'avant, ils avançaient dans une sorte de brouillard, et la seconde suivante ils se trouvaient sur le porche de la demeure. Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il s'était attendu à trouver Potter vivant dans une petite chaumière un peu semblable à la bicoque des Weasley. Mais ils se trouvaient devant la porte massive d'un manoir, de petite taille certes, mais un manoir tout de même.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, celle ci pivota sur ses gonds sans un bruit. Il chercha des yeux leur hôte et le trouva relativement bas.

Une fillette à la crinière auburn les observait avec suspicion. Avec son visage piqueté de discrètes tâches de rousseur, ses yeux noisette incrustés d'éclats d'or et sa peau pâle, et sa petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe simple d'un vert profond, Draco se surprit à la trouver instantanément attendrissante et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Merlin, il trouvait attendrissant un enfant possédant du sang Weasley Potter.

« Draco Malfoy ? Scorpius Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez, dubitative. Devant la voix douce de l'enfant, les Malfoy ne réfléchirent pas et hochèrent la tête dans un synchronisme parfait.

Alors seulement le petit visage en cœur s'éclaira et elle leur dédia un sourire chaleureux et joyeux.

« Je m'appelle Lily Potter » Annonça-t-elle avec sérieux et une certaine gravité. Puis, comme si finalement l'effort se révélait trop difficile pour elle, elle abandonna presque immédiatement son calme « Bienvenue chez nous ! Vous avez apporté des cadeaux ? James m'a dit que j'aurais pas de cadeau cette année parce que j'ai refusé de lui donner ma part de bonbons de Bertie Crochue mais je suis sûre que c'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai hein ? » Demanda-t-elle presque agressivement en gonflant les joues.

« Heu, je suis sûr que c'est faux » Répondit prudemment Scorpius, mal à l'aise.

L'enfant ouvrait de nouveau la bouche quand une voix paisible l'interrompit.

« Lily, laisse les tranquille, ils viennent seulement d'arriver. Va rejoindre ton frère et aide le à mettre la table tu veux ? James met toujours les couverts n'importe comment… »

Avec un piaulement d'indignation, la petite fille se mit à courir en direction de la cuisine, déjà prête à hurler sur son grand frère. Harry étouffa un éclat de rire avant de se retourner vers ses invités mal à l'aise.

« Excusez moi pour l'accueil, mais c'est elle la femme de la maison. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé ouvrir la porte, on en aurait entendu parler toute la soirée. Mais comme elle l'a si bien dit, bienvenue chez nous. Entrez donc, vous pouvez poser vos manteaux là »

Alors que Scorpius posait les paquets au sol pour pouvoir se dévêtir plus facilement, un elfe apparut, s'empara des vêtements et des cadeaux avant de disparaitre dans un « pop ». Draco se tourna immédiatement vers son hôte qui grimaça avant de prendre le parti d'en rire en se frottant la nuque.

« Un elfe de maison Potter ? Et Granger te parle encore ? » Grinça Draco en retenant un ricanement.

« C'est une longue histoire Malfoy… » Répondit Potter avec un geste évasif. Bon joueur, le blond accepta la pirouette et préféra détailler du regard son improbable hôte.

Il était vêtu d'un jean moldu, à la teinte foncée, et d'une chemise noire simple ouverte sur les premiers boutons et aux manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes. Il portait sur le nez les même lunettes que celles que l'aristocrate lui avait découvert à la gare, à la monture fine, et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude lui retombaient en mèches lourdes sur le visage. Son sourire semblait sincère, même si gêné. L'ex Serpentard réprima un rire en apercevant près de sa mâchoire une trainée de chocolat.

Et Draco sut qu'il avait bien fait de quitter le lugubre manoir Malfoy.

« Astoria est indisposée depuis ce matin. Elle est navrée de ne pouvoir venir, et te remercie pour ton invitation » Fit soudain Draco, se rappelant le regard torve et moqueur que lui avait lancé sa femme quand il lui avait fait part de ses projets pour Noël. Il vit à l'expression blasée dans le regard vert que l'excuse bancale n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné mais Harry hocha tout de même la tête.

« Venez vous installer dans le… » Commença Harry, mais un cri de joie l'interrompit.

« SCORPIUS ! »

Une tornade brune se jeta sur le jeune Malfoy qui chuta au sol avec un 'ouf' étouffé.

« Al..Albus » Hoqueta Scorpius, hilare, alors que son ami lui tirait la langue en retenant un rire.

Harry observa son fils sans un mot, toujours aussi stupéfait de le voir si extraverti. Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil blasé alors que, déjà, les deux jeunes s'étaient relevés et qu'Albus entrainait son ami dans les entrailles de la maison en babillant.

« Ahem… Tu..tu viens t'installer dans le salon ? » Reprit Harry avec le plus de naturel possible, tentant d'oublier l'étrange image de leurs deux fils aussi complices. Il se demanda vaguement quand exactement ce genre de scènes cesserait de lui faire un coup au cœur.

« Je te suis Potter » Répondit Draco d'une voix neutre.

Le brun eut un autre sourire, encore légèrement crispé et il s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas raide. Draco remarqua que même après toutes ces années, malgré cette trêve fragile, le survivant rechignait à lui tourner le dos. Mais, loin de s'en vexer, le blond fut satisfait de voir que Potter avait finit par apprendre de ses erreurs, même dix-neuf ans plus tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil, statufié. Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, cherchant où il avait fait une erreur susceptible de choquer à ce point l'aristocrate pointilleux. Il fronça les sourcils, irrité de se sentir honteux chez lui.

Bien loin de ce que pouvait penser le brun, l'ancien Serpentard était comme ébloui par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

La pièce était spacieuse et très claire avec ses murs d'un blanc cassé qui tranchaient sur le plancher sombre. Le mur du fond était vitré sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant le jardin un peu fou à la silhouette alourdie par la neige. Une grande cheminée de pierres brutes abritait un feu vigoureux qui répandait une agréable odeur de résine et des crépitements joyeux. Deux canapés en cuir fatigué et trois fauteuils se disputaient l'espace autour de l'âtre, alors que sur les rares meubles s'entassaient des cadres photos et des babioles, dans une tentative désespérée de dissimuler un désordre naturel. Un sapin pataud se tenait à gauche de la cheminée, planté dans un pot de plastique noir. Il n'était pas très haut mais assez large, déplumé au sommet, ce qui lui conférait une allure dépenaillée mais pas désagréable. Il était orné de toutes sortes de décorations, dans un chaos surchargé qu'on avait visiblement essayé d'arranger sans y parvenir. Une fée souriante remplaçait la traditionnelle étoile, et elle lançait de pleines poignées de poussière de fée, dont le résultat était parfois surprenant. Draco aurait pu jurer que le petit dragon en plastique commençait à remuer alors qu'un angelot doré battait clairement des ailes en essayant de s'échapper.

Assis devant l'arbre, Albus et Scorpius étaient lancés dans une conversation animée. Scorpius souriait doucement, observant Albus qui appuyait ses dires de grands gestes. Son fils semblait tellement à l'aise, à sa place, installé en tailleur sur ce tapis râpé d'un rouge profond. Draco cherchait en vain à se souvenir quand il l'avait vu aussi serein depuis sa naissance.

L'endroit était simple, élégant sans être sophistiqué. Chaleureux. Et il dégageait une atmosphère de bien être doux, de vie effrénée et de calme complice. Cet endroit lui rappelait Poudlard, ses dortoirs à l'ambiance agitée et la fébrilité de ses matins de fêtes.

Draco Malfoy avait accepté beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Se sentir mieux chez Potter que chez lui ne le perturba donc pas plus que ça.

« …Pas un palais, c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas très très bien rangé mais j'ai été un peu débordé avec le boulot ces derniers jours et Kreattur s'occupait des enfants. »

La voix embarrassée de Potter sortit le blond de ses pensées et il s'empressa de répondre.

« C'est très bien Potter. Je suis juste un peu choqué, je m'attendais à du rouge partout, à des lions rugissant sur chaque centimètre de tapisserie et des photos de Serpentards en guise de cibles à fléchette » Le taquina-t-il, se sentant inexplicablement détendu.

« Et bien comme tu vois, j'ai eu le tact de retirer ton auguste visage criblé de fléchettes » Ironisa Harry, tirant un sourire à Draco.

« Papa, tu pourrais arrêter de me refiler Lily ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez de Ted pour me superviser peut être ? Je sais mettre la table, j'ai quinze ans quand même… » Les interrompit une voix agacée.

« Tout à fait ! Et James n'a pas du tout oublié de mettre le sel sur la table, n'a pas inversé les couteaux et les fourchettes et surtout pas oublié de mettre des verres assortis. Ou si peu » Se moqua une autre voix étonnamment grave.

Draco observa avec attention les arrivants, que devançait la petite Lily. Le premier, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire à la coupe classique, paraissait excédé. Il possédait des traits fins, encore plus que ceux d'Albus, qui donnaient à son visage une beauté acérée même si encore brouillonne. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez, ayant visiblement hérité de la myopie de son père, et il avait choisi pour dompter la fameuse chevelure Potter la solution de les laisser pousser. Ils retombaient autour de son visage et sur ses épaules en un dégradé un peu sauvage, comme si la coupe n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Il possédait une grâce étrange, innée, semblable à celle que certains nobles cherchaient toute leur vie à adopter, mais qu'une maladresse latente typiquement adolescente gâchait encore un peu. Au fond des yeux sombres, une étincelle de malice dansait, narquoise et indomptable, lui rappelant de façon troublante celle des jumeaux belettes du temps de Poudlard.

« Si ça n'est pas notre Serpy préféré ! Comment tu vas blondinet ? » S'exclama-t-il, son visage s'éclairant aussitôt.

« James » Sourit poliment Scorpius en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et Draco l'imita, surpris de voir cette mimique typiquement malfoyenne sur le visage d'un Potter. Avec un sourire moqueur plein de dents, James referma sa prise sur la main de Scorpius et le tira à lui, avant de lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Le petit blond rougit légèrement et James éclata d'un rire clair.

« Raah, décidément t'es trop sympa pour être à Serpentard toi. »

« Merci… » Fit remarquer platement Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais toi Al c'est différent. Le choixpeau s'est juste dit qu'il fallait un peu plus de cerveaux à Serpentard, sinon ça serait trop facile pour Gryffondor de gagner la coupe des maisons vu qu'on vous éclate au Quidditch. Une question d'équité tu vois » Affirma James en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son petit frère.

« N'importe quoi… » Soupira le petit brun avec lassitude.

« Scorpius, Scorpius, et moi j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? » Implora le second arrivant. Le petit blond tourna vers lui un regard blasé et son père l'imita. Bien malgré lui, il ne put contenir un petit sursaut de surprise.

L'adolescent était le plus vieux de tous les enfants, au moins dix sept ans sinon plus. Elancé mais très sec, il possédait un physique pour le moins singulier. Ses cheveux, assez courts, étaient d'un blanc surprenant alors que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge qui n'était pas sans rappeler au blond ceux de Voldemort des années plus tôt. Mais dans ce regard là brillait beaucoup de douceur et d'amusement. Il portait une robe de sorcier d'une facture simple mais de bonne qualité, et il tendait un sourire complice et des yeux mouillés à Scorpius. Ce dernier soupira et, résigné, se laissa aller à l'étreinte digne d'un ours dans laquelle l'enferma le jeune homme.

« Teddy…Tu vas me briser une côte » Grommela-t-il quand même d'une voix étouffée. Aussitôt l'autre le libéra avec un petit sourire contrit et Scorpius secoua la tête avec un rire consterné.

« Papa ? ».

« Oui ma puce ? » fit Harry en se tournant vers Lily.

« Il y a un truc qui fait bip dans la cuisine depuis tout à l'heure » L'informa la petite avec une moue curieuse. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et partit en courant en direction de la cuisine. Lily pinça les lèvres, offusquée, puis haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre son frère Albus sur le tapis.

« Scorpius ? » L'appela son père d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre quand Potter eut disparu de la pièce.

« Oui père ? »

« Qui sont-ils ? Encore des enfants de Potter ? »

La question ciblait seulement le plus âgé, car il avait beau chercher, au milieu du physique particulier il ne trouvait aucune trace de Potter ou même de Weasley. En réalité, il lui rappelait bien quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Heu, le brun oui. C'est James Potter, il est en troisième année à Gryffondor, c'est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est très doué, et c'est surtout à cause de lui que Serpentard perd toujours. L'autre s'appelle Ted Lupin, même si tout le monde le surnomme Teddy. C'est le fils de Remus Lupin, un ami de leur famille, et Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror. Il est très proche des Potter et ses parents sont morts durant la bataille finale d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.»

Draco eut un frisson violent alors que ses yeux pâles ne parvenaient plus à se détourner de la silhouette de l'adolescent.

« Un loup garou… » Souffla-t-il, ne pouvant dissimuler un reste de terreur tapie au fond de sa voix. L'image de Greyback se rappela à sa mémoire et il frissonna violemment.

« Non » Draco se tourna vers son fils, surpris et soulagé, mais Scorpius reprit d'une voix assurée « Son père en était un mais pas lui. Lui il est à la fois metamorphomage- apparemment aujourd'hui il a décidé de se fondre dans le décor de noël- et homme loup »

« …homme loup ? »

« Eh bien, à chaque pleine lune au lieu de se changer en loup garou, il se change juste en loup. Enfin loup, c'est un bien grand mot. Il devient un grand chien un peu sauvage et encore plus collant avec James » Scorpius rit, loupant l'étincelle d'effroi dans le regard de son père.

« Merlin…En quelle année de Poudlard est il ? »

« Oh, il a dix neuf ans père, il n'a plus cours à Poudlard » Draco soupira mais, une fois de plus, son soulagement fut de courte durée « Cependant, il vit toujours à Poudlard. Il est l'assistant de McGonagall, et il aide pour toutes les taches du château, qu'elles soient administratives ou magiques. En échange, il est nourri et logé à Poudlard. »

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse à l'idée d'un monstre errant entre les murs du château où vivait son fils. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire peu gratifiant pour le jeune loup, il capta le regard noir de Scorpius. Et alors que l'enfant allait à son tour dire quelque chose-que Malfoy père savait très bien être un sermon en bonne et due forme- la voix d'Albus s'éleva, étrangement pressante, voir suppliante.

« Scorpius ? »

Aussitôt le blond pivota sur ses talons, cherchant des yeux son ami. Il le trouva debout dans un coin de la pièce, harcelé par sa petite sœur et son grand frère sur un sujet quelconque. Le petit brun rivait son regard légèrement angoissé sur le Serpentard. Scorpius le rejoignit à grands pas, grommelant des injures variées. Il vint se poster aux côtés de son ami, croisant les bras sur son torse. James éclata de rire et Draco eut un sourire pâle.

« Les enfants hein… » Soupira une voix juste derrière lui.

Le blond sursauta. Décidemment, même après toutes ces années Potter n'avait pas perdu cette capacité effrayante de se déplacer sans bruit. Il se racla la gorge, gêné de s'être laissé surprendre.

« Le fils de Lupin ? » Fit-il seulement. Devant eux, Teddy s'était approché de la scène et avait attrapé James par la taille. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de se tortiller pour se dégager.

« Oui. Il m'a désigné comme parrain quelques semaines avant de mourir. Teddy a été élevé par sa grand-mère, mais il a tellement passé de temps avec nous que je le considère presque comme mon fils » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Un loup garou ? »

« Non non, juste un homme loup comme le disent si bien les médicomages. Jusqu'à ses quatre ans, avant qu'il n'ait ses pouvoirs magiques, il ne se passait rien. Et puis un soir, on a retrouvé un louveteau sur le tapis du salon. C'est assez étrange comme phénomène, peu de gens le connaissent. Hermione a fait des recherches -pas de commentaire Malfoy- et visiblement ça serait à cause de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Quand sa magie s'est réveillée, comme elle le fait chez tous les sorciers, elle s'est mêlée à celle plus naturelle, corporelle même, des métamorphomages et elle a allumé en lui les quelques gènes loup qu'il possédait. Si sa mère n'avait pas été métamorphomage, il n'y aurait rien de lycanthrope chez lui. Du coup, contrairement aux loups garous, l'homme et l'animal cohabitent. Les pleines lunes sont paisibles, on a juste un grand chien fou à la maison, et même s'il a parfois un comportement étrange, on s'y habitue » Expliqua l'ancien Gryffondor d'une voix paisible, presque professorale.

« Un comportement étrange ? » S'étonna le blond en fixant l'adolescent, essayant d'intégrer à la fois ce que lui disait Potter et le fait que, oui, il était bien en train de parler comme si de rien n'était avec ledit Potter.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué » Il eut un sourire en coin en désignant du menton Teddy qui s'était laissé tomber sur un fauteuil en riant aux éclats, entrainant sur ses genoux James qui se débattait en pestant. Sourd à ses récriminations, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges plongeait son nez dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux alors que, juste devant eux, Scorpius les observait en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« En tout cas, je suis étonné que tu ne me l'aies pas _fait_ remarquer. Tu es bien plus courtois que je ne l'imaginais » S'étonna faussement l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'être aussi barbare que toi Potter »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy »

Mais malgré tout, Potter souriait encore, et il semblait plus amusé que vraiment vexé.

« Donc tu disais…le clébard et ton fils ? » Le relança l'aristocrate l'air de rien, curieux alors que sur le fauteuil James semblait avoir visiblement abandonné le combat contre son ainé, le laissant somnoler dans son cou tout en discutant avec son petit frère et son ami.

« Il a toujours été comme ça, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Quand James est né, il avait un peu plus de quatre ans. Et depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois, Teddy s'est attaché à mon fils d'une façon hors norme. Ses pouvoirs magiques se sont réveillés quelques jours seulement après la naissance de James. Quand ils étaient enfants c'était ingérable. Ted le surprotégeait, il devenait fou dès qu'il le perdait de vue, il passait son temps à se battre avec tous les gamins qui étaient soit trop pénibles soit trop amis avec James. J'ai longtemps crains que James, en grandissant, en ait marre de le voir le coller autant, et pourtant jamais il n'a semblé le regretter. Je te rassure, même pour moi c'est parfois assez déroutant de voir cet adolescent de presque dix neuf ans obéir aveuglément à mon fils de treize ans. »

« A ce point là ? » Releva Draco en fixant les enfants qui discutaient tranquillement.

« Non, c'est encore pire que ça. Je me demande si James a réellement fini ne serait ce qu'une seule fois ses légumes. Mais que veux-tu, Ted est un gamin tellement gentil que je n'ai jamais le cœur de lui en vouloir. Et puis ça serait comme donner un coup de pied dans un chiot » Harry se mit à rire et Ted se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. « Ah oui, il a aussi une ouïe et un odorat supérieurs à la moyenne. James, Teddy, vous avez dit bonjour ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui…Ah non » Se rectifia James en apercevant Malfoy senior toujours planté dans l'entrée de leur salon. Il se releva vivement et s'approcha à grands pas, le jeune loup sur ses talons.

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Je m'appelle James Potter » Il le fixait dans les yeux avec calme et le blond fut étonné par son aplomb. A ses côtés, Ted ne lui dédia qu'un hochement de tête poli mais méfiant.

« Enchanté » Répondit simplement l'aristocrate.

Il y eut un silence tranquille, et alors qu'il détaillait discrètement les deux adolescents, Draco vit la lueur de malice engloutir totalement les iris noirs. Finalement, James reprit la parole d'un air sérieux que démentait son sourire en coin.

« Au fait monsieur Malfoy, c'est vrai qu'un professeur vous a changé en fouine en quatrième année ? » Se renseigna-t-il avec une moue innocente.

« James ! » S'écria aussitôt Harry, mortifié.

« Quoi ? C'est ce que répète toujours oncle Ron, mais comme il exagère tout le temps… » Répondit effrontément le brun, adressant un sourire resplendissant à son père.

« Fais-moi penser à frapper Ron la prochaine fois que je le verrais » Fit simplement le survivant, navré.

« Pas de problème » Promit joyeusement James avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs.

Ted leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et Harry le chassa d'un geste découragé de la main. Le métamorphomage trottina jusqu'au tapis où il s'assit sagement en tailleur à côté de James.

« Ahem » Fit Harry, crispé et n'osant plus croiser le regard argent.

« La fouine hein… » Fit Malfoy d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être une menace.

« Eh, tu es témoin, ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Se défendit aussitôt Harry.

« Eh bien, je sens que ce soir je vais par hasard laisser échapper un certain incident en troisième année avec des limaces »

Draco eut un sourire dangereux et, à son plus grand étonnement, Potter éclata de rire.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir » Proposa-t-il finalement avec une certaine chaleur.

L'aristocrate le suivit, s'installant sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Son fils se détourna un instant, le temps de lui décocher un regard lumineux. Draco sourit, satisfait. Quand il se tourna vers Potter, assis avec circonspection à côté de lui, il se sentit étrangement serein. Un silence gêné flotta entre eux de longues secondes avant que le Gryffondor ne finisse par se lancer avec hésitation.

« Alors Malfoy, tu deviens quoi ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis conseiller pour le compte du ministère. J'essaye de les empêcher de faire de trop grosses erreurs que ce soit au niveau relationnel ou financier. Ce n'est pas un boulot très reposant. »

Le brun passa la main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre, tentant visiblement de se retenir. Songeusement, Draco se demanda s'il ne devrait pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait toujours une grande trainée de chocolat sur la joue.

« Draco Malfoy dans le _relationnel_. » Releva finalement Harry dans un rire, une expression coupable imprégnant immédiatement après ses traits.

Décidemment, le Gryffondor était toujours un vrai livre ouvert. Draco pouvait même le visualiser se frapper le front contre la table basse à la manière d'un elfe de maison pour se punir de n'avoir pas gardé sa réserve. Il retint un sourire amusé.

Etrangement, ces petites piques entre eux ne l'énervaient plus. C'était comme retrouver une chose dont il avait manqué sans le savoir pendant très longtemps. Replonger dans une ancienne routine, déterrer des miettes d'un passé qu'il avait aimé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Au final, c'était une sensation relativement apaisante.

De nouveau, un silence tendu vint flotter alors que Draco ne pouvait se permettre de lui retourner la question. Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom n'ignorait que Potter dirigeait l'une des sections les plus efficaces des Aurors et, assurément, la plus populaire. Il se racla la gorge, tentant en vain de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Mais les yeux rieurs de Potter l'en empêchaient, et ses questions polies et habituelles le fuyaient.

Car c'était Potter et lui, et que le banal n'avait jamais été fait pour eux.

En face de lui, le brun s'installa plus confortablement et le fixa avec un sourire en coin, semblant s'amuser de sa gêne. L'idée d'un duel de regards comme du temps de Poudlard séduisit un instant Draco et il laissa échapper un rictus carnassier.

Lequel s'évanouit quand il croisa le regard consterné de son fils. James, lui, dévisageait son père avec un sourire clairement moqueur qui tira à Harry un grognement.

« Les enfants…» Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Draco approuva avec une ferveur qui froissa légèrement Scorpius qui finit par se détourner après un dernier regard dédaigneux. Harry éclata franchement de rire devant la mine outrée du petit blond.

« Décidemment Malfoy, plus je connais ton fils, plus je l'apprécie » Avoua le brun en secouant la tête, hilare.

« Evidemment. C'est un Malfoy » Répondit Draco avec morgue. Le brun le fixa un instant en plissant les yeux avant de laisser échapper un sourire terriblement doux.

C'était une expression profondément perturbante, décida l'aristocrate qui se força à ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Peut-être oui » Murmura l'ancien Gryffondor avec un air mutin.

« Parrain ? » Intervint la voix douce de Ted, venant déchirer net l'étrange atmosphère qui s'installait, entre l'amusement d'Harry et le malaise de Draco. Le garçon désigna discrètement Lily, qui tentait d'ouvrir en cachette les clémentines répandues au pied du sapin. Harry soupira lourdement avant de se redresser.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à table. Ma puce, lâche ce fruit, tu le mangeras en dessert d'accord ? »

La fillette fronça son nez avant d'abandonner en gloussant l'agrume à moitié épluché. Les enfants sautèrent sur leurs pieds dans un bel ensemble et se dirigèrent docilement vers la salle à manger alors, qu'au passage, Ted attrapait Lily pour la faire tourner dans les airs. La petite fille éclata de rire et vint s'accrocher à son cou. Elle l'embrassa solennellement sur le front avant de le dévisager avec sérieux.

« Teddy, tu me fais un peu peur comme ça » Confia-t-elle à mi voix.

« Oh, désolé princesse » S'excusa-t-il avec une moue contrite. L'instant d'après, Draco observa avec une certaine fascination la métamorphose du garçon. Ses cheveux blancs se teintèrent progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un châtain clair beaucoup plus banal alors que les étranges yeux rouges laissaient place à deux pupilles d'un jaune foncé proche du brun. Les mêmes yeux que son père remarqua Draco dans un frisson. Des yeux de loup.

« Tu es plus joli comme ça » Affirma la petite Lily en lui tapotant la tête avec approbation. Ted eut un rire doux et il reposa délicatement la fillette sur le sol.

Passant au niveau de Teddy, James lui glissa un commentaire amusé à propos de son comportement d'animal de compagnie avec sa sœur auquel Ted répondit par un élégant croche pied. Le brun esquiva avec un sourire moqueur et son ami leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, guidé par son meilleur ami qui examinait le manège de ses aînés soupirant, Scorpius se retourna. Il observa avec intérêt l'expression étonnamment sereine de son père qui suivait Harry Potter.

Les deux Malfoy échangèrent un regard entendu et des sourires jumeaux vinrent étirer leurs lèvres.

* * *

« On peut ouvrir les crackers papa maintenant ? » Demanda James avec avidité en fixant les cylindres colorés dispersés sur la nappe. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son père les avait achetés chez George Weasley, il ne cessait d'en parler. Harry, lancé en plein débat sur le Quidditch avec Draco, accepta d'un geste vague de la main.

Enthousiaste, James se débarrassa du papier brillant où dansaient des points d'interrogations animés et déplia le petit carton qu'il contenait.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé du repas de ce soir ? » Lut-il à haute voix. « Les pommes de terres étaient brûlées. » Répondit-il immédiatement, avant de hausser un sourcil surpris, sans s'apercevoir du silence qui l'entourait.

« Fils ingrat » Grinça finalement Harry alors qu'à ses côtés Malfoy ricanait peu discrètement. « Ca m'apprendra à vouloir lui faire plaisir, tiens. Teddy, punis-le pour moi tu veux ? »

Docile, le châtain tendit le bras et vint frapper l'arrière de la tête de James qui poussa un cri outré.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je crois qu'il y a un genre de sortilège de vérité sur les crackers ! Ca doit s'activer quand on lit la question à haute voix » S'indigna-t-il en se frottant le crâne avec des airs de martyr.

« James, tu t'enfonces. » Lui signala charitablement Teddy avec un grand sourire. Le brun lui coula un regard blessé avant de se renfrogner.

« A moi ! » S'écria Lily en ignorant totalement son grand frère qui arbora immédiatement un air terriblement froissé qui fit rire Scorpius. Satisfait de son effet, James lui dédia un petit clin d'œil avant de sourire à son père qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel cadeau vous attendez vous à recevoir pour noël ? » Déchiffra-t-elle avec application.

« Une licorne » Répondit-elle sans hésitation avant de tourner vers Harry un regard émerveillé et confiant. Le brun resta stoïque mais détourna distinctement les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas répondre.

« Oh tiens, un crackers ! » Fit-il avec une innocence feinte avant de s'emparer avec avidité du petit cylindre violet. Draco Malfoy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson devant un tel manque de talent pour faire diversion. « Qui est la première personne que vous ayez embrassé ? » Enonça clairement Harry avant de grimacer.

Il y eut un silence attentif alors qu'Harry semblait lutter contre les effets du sort. Après de longues secondes, il murmura à contre cœur un « Cho Chang » embarrassé. James se redressa comme un crotale, sourcils froncés et tendu comme un arc.

« Pas Cho Chang la journaliste ? La mère de ce bellâtre de Leung ? » Siffla-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste sec. Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête, amusé.

« Si. Mais j'étais jeune, et cela fait plus de vingt ans. Il y a prescription » Se justifia-t-il devant l'air horrifié de son fils. Teddy lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter et James lui retourna un regard de pure détresse.

« Mais papaaa, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas voir ce type ! » Geignit-il finalement.

« Je ne suis pas Trelawney, comment voulais-tu que je le devine à l'époque ? » S'agaça Harry. « Bon, Malfoy, à ton tour » Enchaina-t-il pour éviter les piques moqueuses qu'il voyait naitre dans les yeux gris. Draco attrapa un cracker, mais le sourire bien trop grand qu'il adressa à son hôte lui indiqua clairement que le mal était déjà fait.

Tous fixèrent avec attention l'aristocrate qui déballait avec une lenteur sadique le papier bleu et blanc. Il attrapa le petit carton coloré, le déplia et observa la phrase qui y était inscrite en silence. Tranquillement, il le replia et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe.

« Si nous passions aux cadeaux de noël à présent ? » Proposa-t-il calmement. Aussitôt les enfants se désintéressèrent de lui pour se tourner avec une synchronisation parfaite vers Harry qui hocha la tête à contrecœur. L'instant d'après ils avaient déserté la pièce, James et Lily en tête.

« Tricheur » Accusa Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui » Admit posément le blond en terminant son verre.

Harry éclata de rire et une fois de plus l'ancien Serpentard se demanda s'il avait toujours été si simple de creuser des fossettes dans les joues de Harry Potter.

« Tu es impossible » Soupira le brun, amusé malgré lui.

« Papaaaaaa ? » Fit une voix surexcitée et lointaine.

« Allons les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne ravagent la pièce » Sourit Harry en secouant la tête. Draco opina et les deux pères se levèrent et traversèrent le couloir. Une fois arrivés dans le salon, ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde pour observer la scène qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Kreattur avait déposé en plusieurs petites piles les cadeaux des enfants et des paquets colorés de toutes les tailles s'entassaient devant le sapin. James s'était déjà installé au sol, imité par Albus et Lily. Les papiers glacés s'échouaient autour d'eux alors que des cris de joie s'élevaient régulièrement. Le dragon et l'ange qui ornaient auparavant le sapin s'étaient finalement échappés et se poursuivaient dans les airs, le dragon tentant de croquer l'angelot qui se défendait avec de minuscules flèches en bois doré.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le vieux Kreattur se tenait en silence, observant les enfants avec un sourire. Cette expression tordait son visage ridé et lui donnait un air de petite gargouille. Soudain la petite Lily courut vers lui en hurlant, secouant sous son nez une peluche en forme de boursouflet d'un rose pâle. L'elfe s'extasia à son tour et la petite fille la lui confia solennellement avant de replonger au pied du sapin.

« Père, vous venez prendre le vôtre ? » Cria soudain presque Scorpius pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Il tendit à son père un paquet fin, emballé dans un tissu noir ressemblant à de la soie.

Draco s'approcha et s'en empara, incrédule. Il l'inspecta délicatement, le retournant pour tomber sur un petit mot épinglé. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture ronde et brouillonne mais sa remarque moqueuse s'étrangla dans sa gorge après avoir lu ce qui était écrit.

'_Pour Malfoy _

_(le vieux)_'

L'aristocrate se redressa vivement, soudain nerveux, et fixa le Gryffondor d'un regard suspicieux. Potter était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il observait avec attendrissement les enfants qui déballaient leurs cadeaux.

Evidemment, Potter lui avait offert quelque chose. Draco se tendit, ses doigts se crispant inconsciemment sur le paquet fin. Potter et son satané complexe du chevalier, Potter et sa foutue gentillesse qu'il aimait tant lui envoyer à la figure. Comment aurait-il pu laisser passer cette occasion ? Il aurait du le savoir, il aurait du le connaitre assez pour ça. Il se sentait en position de débiteur et l'éternel sentiment d'infériorité latent qu'il ressentait en présence de Potter refit son apparition. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le lui jeter à la figure, vouloir lui cracher qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa charité et de ces miettes de bonté qu'il lui distribuait avec tant de _compassion_.

Mais Harry finit par se tourner vers lui et observer furtivement le paquet qu'il maltraitait. Les joues du brun rougirent et il se racla la gorge discrètement. Puis, avec hésitation, il vint soutenir le regard froid de Malfoy et il haussa les épaules, gêné. Sans que Draco ne l'ait décidé, l'emprise sur le paquet se relâcha d'elle-même. Une vague de chaleur vint balayer la rancœur irrationnelle qui l'avait envahi pour la remplacer par une curiosité presque enchantée.

Merlin. Potter lui avait offert un _cadeau_.

Potter était donc bien devenu fou. Et il n'avait pas tardé à le suivre s'il en croyait ses mains tremblantes et son cœur au rythme aléatoire.

C'était complètement idiot de mettre tant de révérence à ouvrir un cadeau aussi mal emballé songea l'aristocrate, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de défaire les nœuds du ruban blanc avec d'infinies précautions. Le tissu glissa au sol dans un froufrou soyeux, dévoilant une boite tout aussi sombre en bois lustré. Retenant sa respiration, Draco fit coulisser le couvercle. Là, sur un petit coussin de velours pâle, reposait une baguette. _Sa_ baguette.

Il l'arracha à son écrin avec avidité et le contact doux du bois dans sa main lui tira un hoquet proche du sanglot. Il sentait les picotements habituels de magie crépiter au creux de son corps alors que quelques étincelles jaillissaient spontanément de l'extrémité de la baguette. Naturellement, son pouce vint se loger dans la petite aspérité du bois lisse, alors que ses yeux relevaient toutes les éraflures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et chacune d'entre elles lui plut, lui prouvant que sa baguette avait existé quelques temps entre les mains de Potter.

Potter.

Soudain Draco releva son regard vers lui, serrant dans le même mouvement son cadeau contre son cœur comme s'il craignait qu'il n'y ait une erreur et que l'on essaye de la lui arracher de nouveau. En face de lui, Potter semblait ému et lumineux alors qu'il observait chacune de ses réactions. Il n'y avait aucune gloire dans ces yeux trop grands perdus derrière des lunettes, juste un bonheur simple et une étincelle un peu bouleversée. Potter venait d'embellir sa vie en une seconde et il n'en tirait aucune fierté, aucune supériorité, juste cette douceur écrasante qui empêchait le Serpentard de respirer correctement.

Et Draco aurait aimé lui faire comprendre toute la portée de son geste. Lui faire réaliser que même s'il en avait racheté une depuis longtemps, cette baguette avait connu ses premiers sorts, qu'elle lui avait permis de graver ses initiales dans la paroi d'un wagon du Poudlard Express, qu'elle faisait de lui un être magique. Qu'elle gardait en mémoire chaque sort qu'il avait utilisé, du plus beau au plus honteux, qu'elle était le témoin des hurlements comme des rires.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que là, dans cette maison, à cet instant, avec ses yeux dans les siens et son passé dans les mains, sa vie lui semblait belle.

Mais Scorpius vint briser ce moment presque sacré entre eux avec une inconscience toute juvénile. Il expliqua quelque chose à son père en bondissant quasiment d'enthousiasme, lui mettant sous le nez un jouet de plastique absolument disgracieux représentant un troll armé jusqu'aux dents. Sans réfléchir, Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et le serra contre lui en silence, se contentant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Dans sa main, la baguette cessa de crachoter des étincelles, apaisée. Toujours affalé contre son mur, Harry Potter arborait un sourire rayonnant, lui conférant un air légèrement niais. Draco soupira, ignorant les yeux écarquillés par l'effarement de Scorpius qui semblait chercher de l'aide chez ses amis.

Draco Malfoy ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire devant un sapin clinquant, entouré de papiers colorés, de Gryffondors et d'une odeur de pommes de terre trop cuites. Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi persuadé qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, Draco Malfoy était profondément heureux. Alors le reste lui importait bien peu.

_A suivre_

Note de fin : Voila, la première confrontation de Harry et Draco a enfin eut lieu et j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas déçu. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, les enfants Potter fêteront noël au matin du 25 chez Ginny, et les deux parents alternent chaque année (comme ça, pas de jaloux).

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant :)

artemis

ps : Si jamais vous cherchez de très bonnes fics à lire, faites donc un tour par les profils des demoiselles que j'ai citées tout en haut. Vous ne serez pas déçues :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, blabla.

**Couple** : HPDM, encore et toujours.

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est un cadox pour **Artoung** et **Grenadine**.

**Remerciements spéciaux** : A **SeanConneraille**, grâce à qui mes chapitres ne vous font pas saigner des yeux sur mes nombreuses fautes de conjugaison. Et rien que ça, c'est grand.

A **Artoung** encore, à qui je dois beaucoup de choses, dont le fait de continuer à écrire. Merci ma belle.

**Note du champi** : Voila le chapitre 4, avec une nouvelle confrontation entre Harry et Draco. Ce chapitre signe aussi la fin de mon avance (…ç_ç), donc le rythme de parution risque de devenir un peu plus erratique :p Au total, A travers eux devrait atteindre les dix chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 4

« Monsieur Malfoy, serait-il possible de vous poser deux ou trois questions ? »

La voix de la journaliste était un peu trop empressée pour être agréable et son regard prédateur fatiguait déjà Draco. Il hocha la tête avec indifférence, se doutant de ce qui l'attendait.

C'était un phénomène devenu un peu trop fréquent depuis qu'un magazine féminin avait décidé de présenter un article sur lui des années plus tôt, en le décrivant comme un homme mystérieux et influent. Son passé avait été détaillé et excusé par des raisons plus idiotes et larmoyantes les unes que les autres et quelques photos prises à son insu avaient fait le reste.

Etrangement, cet article stupide dans un magazine à la mode avait fait remonter sa popularité en flèche, et il était revenu dans les bonnes grâces de l'opinion publique, ce qui avait facilité l'évolution de sa carrière politique. Et ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de maudire quotidiennement l'instant où un rédacteur en chef avait accepté qu'il soit le thème d'un sujet. Car si effectivement la presse s'intéressait désormais à lui, ça n'était toujours pas pour des raisons professionnelles.

« Première chose, la question que nous posent toutes nos lectrices : quel parfum portez vous ? » Commença la jeune femme, avec une avidité frénétique agaçante.

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et lui dédia un sourire hypocrite. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il exerçait comme mannequin et non comme un obscur conseiller de ministres et cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose.

« Je n'en porte pas, mais j'aime beaucoup la fragrance du nouveau parfum 'Orgueil'(1)»

Un peu de publicité ne ferait pas de mal à Pansy et cela sembla ravir la journaliste. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ses pépiements surexcités alors que son regard vagabondait sur le terrain. Les mascottes de la Bulgarie venaient de rentrer et la danse des vélanes provoquait déjà d'immenses mouvements de foule dans les gradins. En réponse, les farfadets irlandais commencèrent leur numéro, cherchant clairement à provoquer un affrontement. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, la première boule de feu fut lancée sous les encouragements délirants du public.

La demi-finale n'allait pas tarder à commencer et l'invité de Draco n'était toujours pas là. Il retint un juron concernant la légendaire 'ponctualité' des Gryffondors. Il commençait à vaguement se demander si ce dernier allait vraiment venir.

Peut-être était-il déjà arrivé d'ailleurs mais qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans les tribunes avec la belette et qu'ils se moquaient de cet abruti de Malfoy tout seul dans sa loge.

Un silence soudain s'abattit sur la pièce et, à coté de lui, la voix de la journaliste dérapa douloureusement dans les aigus. Draco eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qui venait de pousser la porte. Il connaissait parfaitement cette absence totale de bruit que généraient ses rares apparitions en public, comme si les gens s'arrêtaient de vivre pendant une demi-seconde. Ces silences ouatés et épais, bourdonnant d'admiration et de futures rumeurs, cette envie presque malsaine sur le visage des gens. Ça n'avait pas changé en presque vingt ans.

Et il reconnaissait aussi cette démarche décidée mais silencieuse, qu'il avait tant entendue dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir Malfoy » Chuchota une voix espiègle à son oreille.

« Tu es en retard Potter » Répondit-il seulement avec détachement en essayant d'ignorer le couinement de la journaliste.

Le brun rit doucement et la jeune blonde se leva précipitamment du fauteuil, emportant à l'aveugle parchemins et plume à papote et manquant de tout laisser tomber. Draco l'observa avec un rictus sardonique prendre la fuite le rouge aux joues et l'air un peu inquiet.

« Je devais déposer Lily chez Molly et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'esquiver. Il parait que je suis décharné et que je me laisse dépérir depuis que je vis seul » Ajouta Potter d'une voix toujours rieuse, sans s'apercevoir de la débâcle de la journaliste.

Draco se détourna pour détailler la silhouette du survivant, qu'il pouvait pourtant déjà presque dessiner les yeux fermés. Il était toujours sec et délié, mais on ne pouvait certainement plus le qualifier de maigre. Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris.

« Très belle robe Potter » Le complimenta-t-il sincèrement.

La tenue était sobre, coupée assez près du corps sans être pour autant vulgaire. C'était un mélange harmonieux de tissus noir mat et d'un vert profond et soyeux, le tout donnant un résultat fantastique combiné aux yeux immenses derrière les lunettes fines.

Potter avait profité des années où Draco avait tenté de l'oublier pour devenir beau. L'ancien Serpentard trouvait cela relativement déstabilisant mais il savait qu'il parviendrait à se faire à ce nouveau paramètre. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de temps.

« C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion de la porter, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas trop te faire honte » Sourit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

Draco se retint de lui dire qu'il était impossible d'avoir honte d'être avec Harry Potter. Il aurait bien pu arriver saoul et en haillons que les gens présents auraient tout autant envié la position du sang pur. Parce que c'était Harry Potter. Mais Draco sut instinctivement que sa remarque serait mal interprétée. Et le sujet de la popularité de l'ancien Gryffondor était beaucoup trop sensible pour eux deux, s'y aventurer risquant fort de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le blond se fit cependant la remarque qu'avec Potter en haillons, la journaliste réfugiée au fond de la salle ne se serait pas sentie obligée de réajuster son décolleté jusqu'au nombril en battant outrageusement des cils. Ça en devenait presque crispant.

« Merci de ton invitation en tout cas Malfoy » Reprit courageusement Harry en voyant que le Serpentard ne comptait pas relancer la conversation « Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un hibou de ta part. Surtout pas avec un 'bonjour' au début et un 'merci' au milieu de la lettre »

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

« Disons que quand j'ai appris que les irlandais s'étaient qualifiés et que le match serait donc Irlande Bulgarie, je me suis souvenu d'une finale de coupe du monde il y a plus de vingt ans » Expliqua-t-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaule. Harry hocha doucement la tête, nostalgique. A cet instant, les évènements tragiques qui avaient suivi ce fameux match ne leur effleurèrent même pas l'esprit.

« Il y a même Viktor Krum » Remarqua l'Auror en se penchant un peu vers la vitre.

Et en effet, sur le terrain, la silhouette tordue et noueuse de l'ancien attrapeur boitait lentement vers le centre pour aller serrer la main de l'entraineur de l'équipe d'Irlande, un rouquin aux faux airs de bûcheron.

Sa maladresse sur la terre ferme était presque émouvante quand l'image du génie qui n'avait jamais laissé échapper un seul vif restait gravée dans les mémoires. Un accident de trop l'avait cloué au sol, signant la fin de sa carrière de joueur pour laisser place à celle d'un entraineur bougon mais terriblement efficace pour l'équipe Bulgare. Sa silhouette revêche avait désormais perdu toute la grâce animale qui avait tant affolé la gente féminine de Poudlard, des années plus tôt. Mais il conservait cette assurance insolente et fière de celui qui avait volé plus haut et plus loin que le reste du monde.

« Je parie que la Bulgarie va l'emporter » Fit finalement le brun en se redressant. Brandkovitch vole comme il respire »

« Oui, il est bon » Confirma Draco « Mais je le trouve un peu instable. A mon avis l'équipe d'Irlande est plus homogène »

« Leur attrapeur est une fillette » Grimaça Harry alors que l'équipe de Bulgarie pénétrait sur le terrain sous les hurlements du public. Cette demi-finale se déroulait au sud de Sofia, la capitale Bulgare, et les supporters comptaient bien profiter de leur supériorité numérique pour soutenir leur équipe. L'agitation des quatre-vingt-dix-mille Bulgares, au bord de l'hystérie, faisait même trembler le sol des loges.

« C'est un stade magnifique » Souffla Harry.

Le stade était immense, semblant créé par un architecte fou. Les flancs gauche et droit n'étaient rien d'autre que les versants nus de deux montagnes du massif du Vitocha, où des rangées de sièges lévitaient en rangs stricts. Pour relier les deux côtés, d'immenses virages en verre et acier avaient été créés, permettant d'apercevoir par transparence les centaines de mètres les séparant du sol. Le terrain flottait au centre, entouré de barrières protectrices alors qu'un dôme magique retenait l'orage monstrueux qui grondait au dessus de leurs têtes. Sous cette lumière apocalyptique, l'herbe était parcourue d'ombres mouvantes et l'endroit semblait comme immergé dans l'eau.

Ainsi perché, le stade ressemblait à la version démesurée d'un nid d'aigle. Et, en son sein, plus de cent-trente-mille sorciers hurlaient à s'en rompre les poumons, masquant même les roulements du tonnerre.

« La Bulgarie est vraiment la nation du quidditch » Se contenta de répondre Draco en applaudissant l'arrivée des Irlandais.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main devant l'arbitre puis les équipes se dirigèrent vers la tribune officielle où elles saluèrent respectueusement le ministre des sports Bulgare, Agueï Lubimovitch. Ce dernier se leva, entrainant une nouvelle vague de hurlements dans le public qui semblait littéralement l'aduler.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au corps malingre mais aux traits acérés. Des cheveux courts et sombres, un regard anormalement pâle et perçant, un bouc parfaitement dessiné, il émanait de toute sa personne une rigueur extrême et une intelligence froide. Pourtant, son sourire semblait sincère alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser la foule de petits gestes des mains, riant même un peu devant l'enthousiasme qu'il déclenchait. Il semblait irradier de fierté et de bonheur, ce qui le rendait immédiatement sympathique.

Il plaça sa baguette contre sa gorge et aussitôt sa voix retentit dans le stade, traduite parallèlement en anglais pour les supporters irlandais. Le silence s'installa, surréaliste, alors que le stade semblait retenir sa respiration.

« La Bulgarie est heureuse de vous accueillir pour la demi-finale de cette 427ème coupe du monde de quidditch. En espérant que ce match sera placé sous le signe du fairplay et de l'amour du sport, aussi bien pour les joueurs que les supporters. Que la meilleure équipe l'emporte ! »

Le stade entier se souleva, toutes nationalités confondues, alors que le vif d'or était libéré et que le souaffle entrait en possession de l'équipe d'Irlande. Aussitôt les joueurs se dispersèrent comme autant de rayons colorés, rendus flous par la vitesse incroyable de leurs balais nouvelle génération. Le meilleur moyen de suivre l'action était les écrans géants disposés un peu partout dans le stade. Après six minutes de jeu, la Bulgarie menait déjà vingt à dix.

« Les poursuiveurs Bulgares semblent un peu désorganisés » Nota cependant Draco alors qu'effectivement deux joueurs rouges manquaient de s'accrocher lors d'une manœuvre un peu chaotique.

« Oui, mais Karp et Markel sont impressionnants. Je ne sais pas à quel entrainement les à soumis Krum, mais c'est terriblement efficace » Souffla Harry alors que Karp, d'un geste gracieux de la batte, envoyait un cognard percuter avec une précision chirurgicale l'abdomen de l'un des batteurs adverse, l'éjectant presque de son balai.

A ce moment là, une torpille rouge poursuivie par une boule d'acier passa en vrombissant devant eux avant d'effectuer une boucle paresseuse pour foncer vers les loges à pleine vitesse. Le joueur pila à seulement quelques centimètres de la vitre, révélant ainsi l'attrapeur bulgare Brandkovitch, un sourire immense aux lèvres et l'air malicieux. Dans son dos, le cognard redressa sa trajectoire, repoussé par les sorts de protection de la tribune. Du haut de son balai, le joueur leur adressa un petit signe triomphant qui arracha un rire à Harry. Satisfait de son effet, l'attrapeur lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de plonger vers le sol en une vrille molle et de retourner au centre du terrain.

« Alors lui, je l'aime bien » Gloussa légèrement le brun, surpris par l'assurance insolente du Bulgare. C'était à se demander si le jeune châtain se rendait compte qu'il était en train de disputer une demi-finale de coupe du monde.

« Forcément, il vole comme toi Potter » Siffla Malfoy, encore secoué par la vision de l'attrapeur pilant juste face à lui.

« Tu veux dire avec un talent incroyable ? » Le taquina Harry.

« Je veux dire de façon inutilement dangereuse, voire même suicidaire. Est-ce que vous avez au moins conscience que c'est nettement plus difficile de poursuivre un vif d'or avec la moitié des os brisés ? » Se renseigna Draco avec une ironie mordante. L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin Malfoy, tu es vraiment un frileux. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à jouer au quidditch s'il n'y a pas un peu de danger ! Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde sait bien que les vifs sont ensorcelés durant la coupe du monde pour ne pas apparaitre avant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, histoire que les spectateurs ne payent pas pour un match éclair. D'ici là, l'équipe médicale serait même capable de lui régénérer entièrement le squelette »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent le faire qu'il faut se sentir obligé de leur donner du travail. » Conclut Draco, réprobateur, alors que Brandkovitch semblait s'amuser à semer l'attrapeur adverse en multipliant les feintes, allant même jusqu'à l'envoyer percuter le plafond enchanté, que le Bulgare parvint lui à éviter avec une facilité insultante.

Au même instant, à l'autre bout du terrain, le gardien Irlandais lâcha son balai, ne s'y raccrochant qu'avec un bras et une jambe, et intercepta le souaffle du bout des doigts. Dans les tribunes, les supporters en vert bondirent comme un seul homme pour l'acclamer alors que les poursuiveurs irlandais repartaient à l'attaque.

« Il faudra que je pense à acheter un enregistrement du match pour James. Il est complètement fan de Bayle et de sa technique de l'étoile de mer. Remarque, c'est vrai que c'est impressionnant » Admit Harry en observant le gardien se remettre d'aplomb sur son balai sans effort apparent.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le quidditch ? » Demanda abruptement Draco, incapable de retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait la langue. Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné. « Tu ne participes pas à l'équipe du ministère » Se justifia l'aristocrate, entre gêne et accusation. Après un silence, Harry grimaça et consentit à lui expliquer.

« J'ai arrêté un peu après Ginny, quand elle a abandonné l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead pour devenir journaliste. James avait deux ans et, quand je suis revenu avec un hématome sur tout le visage et complètement bouffi, mon fils ne m'a pas reconnu et il en a pleuré toute la nuit. Au début j'ai décidé d'arrêter temporairement, le temps que les enfants grandissent. Je me consolais en me disant qu'entre mon nouveau travail et la vie de famille, je n'avais de toute façon plus vraiment le temps de jouer. Mais en vérité j'étais surtout différent sur un balai. J'avais peur, dès que j'allais trop vite, dès que ça devenait trop risqué. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être en état de rentrer un soir »

Il plissa le nez, embarrassé par sa confession. Malfoy, lui, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et il fronça les sourcils, dérangé.

« Mais maintenant, ils sont assez âgés non ? Ca ne te manque pas ? » Voulut-il savoir, sincèrement curieux.

« Si » Avoua seulement le brun, sans développer.

« Tu vas reprendre ? » Insista Draco

« Peut-être » Lui répondit finalement Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres et l'air espiègle. Etrangement, Draco eut l'impression qu'il venait d'arracher là une promesse d'une importance capitale.

Dans le stade, la foule se leva soudain en hurlant, et leur attention se reporta immédiatement sur le match. Les deux attrapeurs traversaient le terrain à toute vitesse, si proche l'un de l'autre qu'on ne distinguait d'eux qu'une trainée verte et rouge.

« Près du cerceau central Irlandais » Souffla Harry alors qu'effectivement, un éclat doré papillonnait dans le camp Irlandais.

Prudent, le gardien Bayle s'écarta un peu. Alors que les attrapeurs parvenaient à son niveau, le vif obliqua vers la gauche avant de descendre à angle droit. L'attrapeur Irlandais ralentit un peu pour entamer une descente prudente, ayant visiblement perdu la balle des yeux. Brandkovitch lui n'hésita pas une seconde et traversa l'anneau à toute allure en se blottissant contre son balai pour ne pas heurter le cercle métallique avant de se laisser tomber tête la première vers le sol à pleine puissance. Arrivé au ras du gazon artificiel, il redressa sans effort apparent avant de scanner le terrain des yeux. Son expression morose s'afficha sur les écrans géants alors qu'il reprenait de l'altitude pour reprendre ses recherches.

« Cet homme est fou » Fit à nouveau Draco, stupéfait. Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

Avec cet air émerveillé et envieux, il lui faisait penser au Potter de Poudlard qui s'extasiait devant la vitrine de Honeydukes. Draco détourna la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire un peu trop doux. Surpris, il haussa soudain les sourcils.

« Potter ? » L'interpella-t-il sans se retourner.

« Hm ? »

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ces journalistes nous fixent avec de grands yeux effarouchés ? » Se renseigna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Potter se détourna un instant du match pour jeter un regard indifférent sur la petite dizaine de journalistes qui les dévisageaient effectivement avec frustration et un soupçon d'angoisse. Le brun eut un demi-sourire presque moqueur avant de se détourner.

« Pendant mon divorce, j'ai eu un différent avec un journaliste. Disons que j'ai un peu abimé les locaux de la gazette du sorcier et étonnement, ils me laissent en paix depuis » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton totalement détaché, grimaçant alors qu'un joueur se prenait un cognard juste devant eux et manquait de s'écraser contre la vitre de la tribune.

« Tu es un barbare Potter » Souffla Draco, terriblement amusé par l'air effrayé des journalistes. Vu leur expression, Potter avait encore dû faire un truc totalement inapproprié -mais néanmoins efficace.

Brandkovitch repassa devant eux à toute vitesse, dans un enchaînement de vrilles qui le faisait ressembler à une torpille rouge au sourire presque ivre. Les deux cognards vrombissaient autour de lui comme deux insectes de métal furieux alors que Markel, le batteur bulgare, tentait de rattraper son attrapeur en riant. Plus bas, le gardien irlandais Bayle arrêtait à nouveau le souaffle, faisant hurler le public.

« C'est un très beau match, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers un homme grisonnant au sourire avenant, même si hésitant. Il tenait dans sa main droite une plume à papote, qu'il dissimulait plus ou moins discrètement dans son dos.

« Tiens, un courageux » Commenta sardoniquement Draco entre ses dents.

« En effet, c'est un très beau match » Répondit poliment Harry en ignorant la remarque moqueuse de Draco. Devant son regard perçant, l'homme se trémoussa, fébrile, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Je m'interrogeais simplement sur votre nouvelle amitié, cela faisait longtemps que monsieur Potter semblait fuir les mondanités. Cela vous dérangerait-il monsieur Malfoy de m'accorder un peu de votre temps ? J'aimerais connaître votre opinion sur l'actuelle politique étrangère du ministère…» Continua le journaliste avec espoir, en voyant l'aristocrate lui porter un intérêt soudain.

« Nous préférerions profiter du match tranquillement. Pourquoi ne pas venir poser ces questions à monsieur Malfoy un autre jour ? » Suggéra Harry d'un ton glacial. Malfoy haussa les sourcils, surpris par son expression fermée.

Le journaliste hocha fermement la tête, semblant trouver l'idée lumineuse et, sans insister, s'éloigna nerveusement.

« Revenez » Ordonna pratiquement Draco à l'homme tout en jetant un regard agacé à Potter. Le journaliste s'arrêta, oscilla sur place, avant de se retourner avec un air crispé. L'attention d'une bonne partie de la tribune s'était focalisée sur eux mais le blond n'y porta pas attention « Potter aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas. Installez-vous donc » Se justifia-t-il en l'invitant avec un sourire en coin se voulant complice.

Harry se leva sèchement et le journaliste recula d'un pas en palissant, s'apprêtant à fuir à toutes jambes. Mais le blond l'en empêcha, bien décidé à faire cette interview malgré le comportement grossier de Potter. Il était tellement rare que la presse s'intéresse à son travail et pas à son physique qu'il comptait bien ne pas laisser passer l'occasion.

« Prenez donc une chaise » L'encouragea-t-il, ce qui ne parût en rien rassurer l'homme. Peut-être parce que le regard de Potter venait de se glacer et que toute sa posture s'était raidie.

« Ne vous dérangez pas, je vous laisse ma place » Grinça Harry avec une obséquiosité venimeuse. Puis il attrapa la cape posée sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de sortir sans un mot de plus, claquant la porte d'une tribune plongée dans un silence pétrifié.

Draco resta un instant immobile, stupéfait par la tournure des évènements, mais sauta sur ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard en jurant. Il ordonna à un journaliste relativement verdâtre de ne pas bouger et il sortit de la pièce à grands pas majestueux. Derrière lui, il entendit clairement la salle exploser en rumeurs diverses et variées alors que déjà il dégringolait les escaliers métalliques à toute vitesse, espérant que Potter n'avait pas emprunté un autre chemin. Une fois dehors, il fut rassuré en apercevant la silhouette tendue du brun se découper à travers le rideau de pluie.

Maudissant les Gryffondors et leur impulsivité légendaire, il s'engagea sous la pluie presque en courant, pestant alors que l'eau froide semblait mordre sa peau. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape Potter avant qu'il ne transplane, qu'il lui explique ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire un tel scandale.

« Potter ! » Hurla-t-il presque pour recouvrir le fracas des gouttes crépitant sur le sol de la pente raide qu'il était en train de dévaler. Décidément, cette idée de stade perché sur une montagne le séduisait de moins en moins. Devant lui, la silhouette floue s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, comme avec réluctance. A seulement quelques pas de lui, Draco stoppa à son tour brusquement, foudroyé.

Potter était juste devant lui, trempé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux plaqués sur ses mâchoires crispées, sa cape prise dans le vent claquant contre ses cuisses et les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Et derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes d'un vert sombre et furieux. Il ressemblait au Potter de Poudlard et Draco en resta sonné comme s'il l'avait frappé.

C'était aussi totalement injuste qu'il soit bestialement beau comme ça, alors que lui devait ressembler à un chien détrempé et piteux. L'aristocrate écarta cette pensée parasite avec agacement alors que Potter s'avançait vers lui avec un calme trompeur. Draco sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, prêts à contrattaquer, bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre la violence de la réaction du brun.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Malfoy, félicitations » Susurra finalement Harry, à quelques centimètres de lui. La voix était douce, pleine de fiel et le sourire tordu qui l'accompagnait fit frissonner Draco. Potter venait de péter les plombs, il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond de ses os. Il avait toujours pu le sentir. « Ça m'apprendra à vouloir donner une seconde chance. Dire que je pensais que tu avais changé… »

« Qu'ai-je fait pour froisser sa majesté le Survivant cette fois ? » Persiffla le Serpentard, blessé par le mépris de l'homme en face de lui et soudain rattrapé par un passé plus si lointain que ça.

« Laisse tomber va, j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu. Mais je refuse de servir de faire valoir pour que tu puisses te pavaner devant les journalistes, tu devras te trouver un autre pigeon » Murmura Harry d'un ton dangereux. Il parlait si bas que la pluie noyait sa voix, et, durant quelques secondes, Draco crut avoir mal compris.

« Pardon ? » Fit-il seulement, stupéfait et vexé par l'insinuation.

« Tu t'es même servi de ton fils pour m'approcher. Tu es pathétique » Grinça le Gryffondor.

Draco l'attrapa par le col, soudain enragé. Potter venait de salir un sujet bien trop sacré pour qu'il n'excuse sa névrose paranoïaque.

« Tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi peut être ? N'insulte plus jamais mon fils Potter, c'est un conseil » Le menaça-t-il. Harry eut un sourire en coin, désabusé.

« Ou quoi Malfoy ? » Soupira-t-il presque avant de se dégager sèchement de sa prise.

A cet instant, Draco ressentit l'envie viscérale de le frapper. Pour la morgue et le mépris qu'il voyait dans les yeux verts, pour la blessure qui y grandissait aussi, cette étincelle amère qui ne semblait plus vouloir en partir alors qu'il l'observait. Et il aurait voulu attraper son bras, pour combattre cette distance soudaine qu'il voyait naitre dans son attitude, cette indifférence presque palpable entre eux. Il n'était qu'à un pas de lui mais, de nouveau, il lui était totalement inaccessible.

« J'ai fait une erreur, mais je ne la reproduirais plus sois en certain. A partir de maintenant, je te veux hors de ma vie Malfoy. Définitivement cette fois. »

Et, avant même que le sang pur n'ait pu réagir, Harry transplana.

Laissant le sang pur seul, glacé et passablement sonné. Avec, sur la langue, le goût âcre d'un immense gâchis.

_A suivre_

Le parfum Orgeuil est issu de la fic du même nom de la grande Artoung, qui a bien voulu me le prêter :). Surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller lire cette fic géniale :D

**Note de fin du champi** : Et voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Encore merci à vous, qui prenez le temps de lire (et parfois reviewer) cette fic. Et n'oubliez pas de faire un petit tour chez les demoiselles citées plus haut, elles le méritent et ont publié des petites merveilles :D

artemis


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi…

**Couple** : HPDM, encore et toujours.

**Dédicace** : A **Dine** (qui roxxe) et **Artoung** (que j'aime), dont cette fic est le cadox en garde partagée (tout un concept :p).

A **Sean**, pour prendre de son temps pour rendre cette fic lisible. Parce qu'elle roxxe et que vive elle o/

**Note du champi : **Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici donc le cinquième chapitre d'A travers eux. Je voudrais remercier les nombreux revieweurs qui m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire ce chapitre aussi vite. Vous êtes adorables, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

Chapitre 5

« Papaaaa ? »

La voix presque plaintive de Lily s'éleva dans le petit salon du manoir Potter. Son père, sirotant son café, eut un sourire amusé.

« Oui ma puce ? » Répondit-il avec douceur.

« Kreattur ne veut plus jouer avec moi » Accusa-t-elle d'un ton aigu et légèrement froissé.

Harry se leva, emportant avec lui sa tasse d'un orange flashy offerte par Ron des années plus tôt, et vint rejoindre sa fille près de la cheminée éteinte. La petite Lily était assise à même le tapis au milieu de jouets divers et variés dont certains, animés, tentaient de s'évader discrètement. Harry rattrapa du bout des doigts une licorne miniature et fugueuse et la déposa près de sa fille avant de s'accroupir à son niveau. Cette dernière désigna Kreattur d'un doigt accusateur.

« Il ne veut plus jouer » Répéta-t-elle avec rancœur.

Harry se tourna vers le vieil elfe qui se tordait les mains en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Maître Harry, Kreattur ne peut pas. Kreattur doit s'occuper de ranger la chambre de la demoiselle et de lui préparer son lait chaud » Se justifia-t-il, mortifié. Harry éclata de rire, amusé par l'expression déchirée de l'elfe.

« Lily, laisse le tranquille le pauvre. Il a déjà joué avec toi tout l'après midi, il est bien gentil Kreattur. Tu devrais t'excuser » La sermonna-t-il doucement. Aussitôt la jeune fille se renfrogna, un peu gênée.

« Pardon Kreattur » Finit-elle par murmurer avec de grands yeux brillants. Harry observa en souriant le vieil elfe fondre immédiatement devant son air contrit et s'apaiser.

« C'est bien ma puce » La félicita Harry.

« Mais papa, si je me couchais plutôt à minuit ? Comme ça Kreattur pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi plutôt que de travailler ! » Tenta-t-elle de négocier avec un air rusé. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'elfe s'horrifiait à sa place, poussant de hauts cris et jurant que, lui vivant, jamais la demoiselle ne manquerait de sommeil.

« Kreattur a raison Lily, à ton âge on doit dormir pour pouvoir grandir correctement » Soutint-il alors que l'elfe hochait frénétiquement la tête.

« Mais papaa, je m'ennuie sans James et Albus. Quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent de Poudlard ? » Se plaignit-elle à nouveau, les yeux pleins de larmes. Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer et la petite plissa les yeux comme un chat.

« Pas tout de suite Lily. Mais tu pourras leur écrire demain si tu veux » Tenta t'il de la consoler. La petite fille soupira théâtralement avant de se blottir contre son père. Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, posant prudemment sa tasse de café au sol pour ne pas risquer de la brûler. Face à eux, Kreattur se dandinait, visiblement hésitant.

« Maître Harry, Kreattur pourrait peut être jouer encore avec la jeune demoiselle, et il s'occupera de débarrasser la table une fois la demoiselle couchée ? » Proposa l'elfe sans réelle assurance. Lily se redressa brusquement, tournant son visage plissé en une moue implorante vers son père.

« Faites donc ça oui » Accepta Harry en riant à nouveau, attendri. Lily se jeta aussitôt au cou de l'elfe pour l'embrasser sur la joue, le faisant bafouiller et rougir, embarrassé.

Un gong résonna dans toute la maison, les faisant se figer, surpris.

« Je m'en occupe » Prévint Harry en se redressant, apaisant l'elfe d'un geste vague de la main.

Il traversa le salon et le couloir pour aller ouvrir la porte, laissant derrière lui un elfe et une petite brune à l'air curieux. La sonnerie lourde retentissait une nouvelle fois dans le manoir quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et manqua de la refermer par réflexe. Il serra les mâchoires, tentant de garder son calme.

Cette silhouette fière, cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait même pas aperçue. Et pour cause, il pensait s'être fait clairement comprendre quand il lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. Le trouver sur le seuil de sa porte n'aurait donc pas du le surprendre plus que ça, considérant les capacités sidérantes que possédait le sang pur pour le contrarier.

« Malfoy » Constata-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Harry s'agaça de l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait bien malgré lui devant la transformation de l'ancien Serpentard. Le Malfoy qu'il avait devant les yeux était terriblement pâle, ce qui rendait sa peau presque translucide, et anormalement débraillé. Il se tenait droit, mais il s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur. Sur le crépi, la main blanche tremblait presque convulsivement. Quant au regard perçant qu'il connaissait si bien, il s'était voilé d'une façon alarmante, comme si l'homme en face de lui s'était effrité de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun espoir dans ces iris gris, ni aucune combattivité. Juste une profonde lassitude, et énormément de vide.

En réalité, Draco Malfoy ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins qu'à un homme en train de se noyer et qui tendait une dernière fois la main, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide. Et c'est ce qui empêcha Harry de lui claquer purement et simplement la porte au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui ne parvenait même plus à être furieuse. Ce Malfoy était bien trop terrifiant de fragilité.

« Mon manoir est vide. J'étais tout seul et…il fallait que j'en sorte. Je ne savais pas qui aller voir d'autre » Avoua-t-il platement, simplement. Harry détourna le regard, gêné par le malaise étouffant qui semblait planer autour du sang pur.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » S'exclama la petite voix enjouée de Lily derrière eux. Harry se hérissa aussitôt alors que Draco se contentait de lui retourner une attention distraite.

« Lily, monte jouer avec Kreattur dans ta chambre » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Refroidie par l'expression de son père, la petite fille ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de hocher la tête. Docilement, elle fila dans les étages sans un mot de plus, suivie de l'elfe qui leur adressa un regard inquiet.

« Je ne me laisserai plus avoir Malfoy » Assura Harry, toujours incapable de fermer la porte. A cet instant, contre toute logique, il était intimement persuadé qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose de terrible si Malfoy sortait de son champ de vision. Peut-être même que le vent qui martyrisait son jardin allait dissoudre l'homme accroché à son mur.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer Potter, je pense qu'il y a eu un malentendu. S'il-te-plaît » Demanda simplement le blond.

« Et il t'a fallu deux mois pour t'en apercevoir ? Très crédible ton excuse » Cingla Harry, se sentant fléchir malgré lui devant la politesse lasse de l'ancien Serpentard. Son comportement était bien trop anormal et la colère d'Harry -pourtant légitime- s'effilochait progressivement.

« Potter… » Soupira Malfoy en fermant les yeux, creusant une ride sur son front. Sa main quitta le mur pour venir dissimuler un instant son visage exténué. Le blond semblait à bout de forces et ses doigts tremblaient toujours. Harry en ressentit une intense pulsion de culpabilité et il décida de prendre le risque. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était de toute façon capable de laisser dehors ce Malfoy hanté et terriblement effrayant.

« Entre » L'invita-t-il finalement en s'écartant.

La violence du soulagement de Malfoy le conforta dans sa décision et il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon, surveillant inconsciemment sa démarche de peur de le voir s'écrouler. Mais Draco alla s'asseoir calmement dans un vieux canapé, tentant de camoufler derrière sa grâce naturelle sa fébrilité.

Harry ne posa aucune question et il se dirigea directement vers le buffet dont il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vieux whisky pur feu. Il servit l'alcool avant de tendre le verre le plus rempli au blond qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Harry s'installa en face de lui et sirota distraitement son whisky sans le lâcher des yeux. Malfoy but d'une seule gorgée la moitié de son verre, comme pour se donner du courage. Après de longues minutes d'un silence écrasant, le Serpentard se lança finalement d'un ton hésitant.

« Ecoute Potter, pour le match je…il y a eu un malentendu» Murmura t'il presque.

« Tu te répètes » Cracha Harry, acide.

Il pouvait encore presque entendre le petit rire moqueur de Draco et imaginer le sourire complice du journaliste. Si ce même Malfoy n'avait pas été devant lui l'air à moitié consterné et à moitié détruit, le brun lui aurait volontiers envoyé son verre ou son poing dans la figure. Il respira profondément pour tenter de garder son sang froid.

« Tu ne comprends pas » Soupira Draco en le fixant dans les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, sinon je ne lui aurais accordé aucune attention. Mais pour une fois qu'on ne m'interrogeait pas sur mon passé de Mangemort ou sur la marque de mon savon, pour une fois qu'on me parlait de mon _travail,_ j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi »

Harry l'observa, songeur. Il semblait réellement sincère, et très fatigué aussi. Sous la lumière crue du salon, la pâleur de sa peau était alarmante et il paraissait presque malade avec ses cernes bleuâtres et ses lèvres exsangues. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir se battre et voir Malfoy abandonner un combat était juste profondément perturbant. Alors Harry haussa les épaules, parce que cette histoire de journaliste, c'était soudain secondaire.

« N'en parlons plus » Conclut-il.

Il ne l'excusa pas et ne le pardonna pas non plus, mais c'était clairement une nouvelle chance qu'il lui offrait. Malfoy sembla le comprendre et il hocha la tête, beaucoup moins nerveux.

« Et sinon, que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que je te retrouve sur le seuil de ma porte après tant de temps ? Je me doute bien qu'il ne t'a pas fallu deux mois pour préparer ton discours d'excuse » La voix du Gryffondor était encore un peu rancunière mais le regard était réellement inquiet alors le sang pur ne s'en formalisa pas. Il finit son verre et Harry, presque par automatisme, se saisit de la bouteille pour le remplir à nouveau.

« Le manoir est vide depuis trois jours. Le silence est en train de me rendre fou » Confessa-t-il en détournant les yeux. L'aveu lui tira une grimace amère, presque de mépris. Le brun en eut le souffle coupé, un instant. Il avait oublié que Draco Malfoy avait toujours tout fait pour dissimuler la moindre de ses faiblesses. Son honnêteté brute n'en était que plus inquiétante.

A son tour, Harry se resservit un verre, perturbé par ce Malfoy aux nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Et ta femme ? » Souffla prudemment Harry, craignant de poser une question dérangeante.

« Elle est en France » Répondit seulement Malfoy avec une neutralité étrange.

« En voyage ? » Insista Harry, incertain.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son verre durant de longues secondes, le visage vide de toute expression et comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva soudain la tête, faisant sursauter Harry qui manqua d'en renverser son whisky pur feu.

« Dis-moi Potter, en bon Gryffondor, tu dois forcément croire à toutes ces idioties d'amour unique et éternel ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton plat dépourvu de toute agressivité.

Harry se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'étrange dans l'alcool pour qu'il se retrouve en train de parler d'amour avec Draco Malfoy. La situation devenait totalement surréaliste. Il se racla la gorge, gêné par le regard réellement curieux que le sang pur posait sur lui.

« Et bien, j'ai grandi avec Ron et Hermione, je suis donc bien forcé de reconnaitre que ce n'est pas un mythe. Mais sinon je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour en parler. »

D'un haussement de sourcil intéressé, Draco lui fit signe de développer. Harry grimaça et avala une grande gorgée de Whisky. C'était décidé, il mettrait toute cette conversation sur le compte de l'alcool le lendemain.

« Ginny et moi sommes tombés amoureux, mais pas réellement l'un de l'autre. J'aimais le fait qu'elle soit la sœur de mon meilleur ami, j'aimais l'idée de gagner une place légitime dans ma famille d'adoption et j'aimais vivre avec cette femme si belle qui m'aidait à oublier une guerre où je m'étais enlisé. La vie était si simple avec elle aux débuts… Mais je reste persuadé qu'elle a avant tout aimé la personne que je détestais le plus.»

Harry débita cette phrase d'une traite, rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été adepte des grands déballages mais c'était ce dont semblait avoir besoin Malfoy.

« …J'ai toujours su que les Weasley craquaient pour mon paternel. C'était plutôt le côté beauté froide ou 'je vous considère comme des merdes' qu'elle préférait ? » Le railla Draco.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire bref en secouant la tête, affligé. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux avant de jeter un regard réprobateur et involontairement amusé au blond. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin.

« Donc, non, pas de ton père, Ginny a un peu de goût quand même » Reprit Harry. Draco haussa de nouveau un sourcil, marquant clairement ses doutes quant à cette affirmation et son hôte leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, depuis le début, Ginny était amoureuse de l'Elu, du Survivant, ou tout autre surnom stupide que l'on a pu me donner durant la guerre. Je haïssais la responsabilité qu'ils impliquaient, la pression qu'ils m'imposaient. Il fallait mentir, ne pas montrer quand ça n'allait pas, ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir mal, être indestructible pour que les autres ne doutent pas, pour les rassurer. Ca n'a pas disparu avec la mort de Voldemort, malheureusement. Et Ginny a fini par s'apercevoir que je n'étais qu'un homme comme les autres, avec peut-être même plus de défauts que la moyenne. Et à partir de là, tout s'est compliqué.»

Un silence pesant les écrasa alors que Harry était fermement décidé à ne pas regarder le Serpentard. Il savait pertinemment qu'à la moindre étincelle moqueuse dans son regard il aurait été capable de le frapper, et cela n'aurait pas fait avancer la situation.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers lui, pour ne plus laisser planer entre eux ces révélations un peu trop gênantes. Malfoy le dévisageait avec une acuité effrayante et une pointe d'intérêt étonné mais il se renferma brusquement devant la question. Il fixa longtemps le verre de Harry où tournoyait lentement l'alcool ambré, renvoyant des éclats de lumière fauve sur le vieux fauteuil de cuir. S'arrachant à sa fascination, Draco planta son regard trop pâle dans celui de Potter.

« Parce que j'ai décidé de parler avec ma femme Astoria mercredi et que j'ai appris qu'elle y croyait, elle. Et pour cause, elle est amoureuse depuis des années. Son problème, c'est que ce n'est pas de moi » Lâcha-t-il avec une indifférence vaguement morose. Sous le choc, Harry resta muet.

Devant ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et son expression mal à l'aise et compatissante, le Serpentard eut un sourire fatigué mais sincère. Foutus Gryffondor et leurs cœurs mous. Potter semblait bien plus traumatisé que lui par la nouvelle, qui ne l'avait au fond pas réellement surpris. La seule chose qui le rongeait réellement à présent était la solitude. Ce silence dans lequel il s'engluait sans pouvoir rien y faire, tournant seul dans son manoir vide.

« Potter, ça ne sert à rien de faire cette tête de hibou navré. Je te rappelle que chez les sangs purs, les mariages sont arrangés par les parents, je ne m'attendais donc pas vraiment à ce que ça soit la folle passion entre nous. La famille Greengrass est une famille d'aristocrates proches des Malfoy depuis toujours. Mes parents ont consenti à me laisser choisir entre Astoria et sa sœur Daphnée. J'ai choisi Astoria car elle s'était intégrée à notre groupe durant notre cinquième et sixième année et que j'appréciais sa réserve et son intelligence. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que si elle s'était rapprochée de nous, c'était parce qu'elle espérait une union avec la famille Nott »

« Nott ? Comme Théodore Nott ? » L'interrompit Harry, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Draco hocha la tête.

« Mais mon père a fait la demande en premier et évidemment les parents d'Astoria n'ont pas songé un instant à refuser. Dans notre monde, on ne dit pas non aux Malfoy » Termina Draco sur un soupir en se frottant les paupières du bout des doigts.

« Et elle ne t'en avait jamais parlé ? Pendant tout ce temps ? » Murmura Harry stupéfait.

Draco haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« Nous étions bien trop fiers pour aborder le sujet. Et de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé une fois que les engagements étaient pris. Jamais la famille Nott n'aurait accepté les 'restes' des Malfoy et les Greengrass auraient même pu la répudier pour avoir saboté un mariage aussi prometteur.»

« Et maintenant alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Souffla Harry, se sentant vaguement désolé pour le Serpentard pâle en face de lui. Il lui rappelait une période de sa vie qu'il préférerait oublier. Draco releva la tête et lui fit un misérable sourire.

« Nous sommes adultes désormais, assez pour comprendre que la peur du scandale qui régissait la vie de nos parents n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Et Théodore vit en France » Expliqua-t-il seulement, comme si cela répondait à toutes les questions que pouvaient encore se poser le Gryffondor. Et effectivement, c'était le cas.

« Je suis désolé Malfoy » Se contenta de dire Harry avec sincérité. Malfoy l'observa et laissa filtrer un sourire doux.

« Je sais »

De nouveau, il y eut un long silence mais relativement confortable cette fois. Dans le salon, il flottait comme un parfum de trêve et d'alcool. Harry souriait en fixant son verre. Draco le dévisagea, intrigué. Devant son air poliment interloqué, Harry tenta de reprendre son sérieux mais une fossette continua de creuser sa joue. L'aristocrate l'examina avec une sensation de doux confort qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer.

« Ca n'a pas grand-chose avoir avec tout ça…Mais je me rappelais la lettre d'Albus que j'avais reçue début Janvier. Après notre petit malentendu durant le match de quidditch, je lui avais envoyé un hibou lui conseillant de se méfier de Scorpius Malfoy, et lui expliquant en détail les raisons de cette décision. Le lendemain matin j'ai eu pour toute réponse quelques mots clairs et concis m'expliquant que je pouvais toujours compter là-dessus et qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de les mêler à nos disputes de gosses. James avait tenu à marquer son approbation en post scriptum »

Le brun fronça de nouveau le nez, gêné mais toujours amusé. Draco laissa échapper un rire bas et les yeux verts face à lui s'éclaircirent. Harry n'avait jamais entendu le Serpentard rire, et c'était un son aussi déconcertant qu'agréable.

« Tes enfants sont vraiment surprenants pour des Potter-Weasley » Laissa échapper Draco.

Il s'était voulu moqueur, mais la chaleur dans les yeux pâles faisait furieusement ressembler la petite pique à un compliment. Harry l'accepta avec un sourire paisible.

« Et Scorpius est vraiment adorable pour un Malfoy » Le taquina-t-il. Draco lui retourna un regard amusé avant de s'assombrir à nouveau.

« Tu sais Astoria m'a reproché des choses que je n'avais même jamais soupçonnées. Elle m'a dit aimer Scorpius mais haïr le fait qu'il n'ait presque rien hérité d'elle. Comme si au lieu de donner naissance à notre enfant elle n'avait accouché que de mon fils. C'est vrai que petit, c'est moi qu'il venait spontanément chercher quand il avait un problème. Et j'étais tellement fier de le voir me ressembler autant que je n'ai même jamais fait attention au fait qu'il ne tenait presque rien de sa mère » Soupira Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La vision de Ginny lui hurlant qu'il lui avait volé ses enfants fusa dans l'esprit de Harry et il grimaça. Il ne tenta même pas de réconforter Malfoy. Il était bien trop mal placé pour ça. Et il ne parvenait pas à penser qu'aimer ses enfants plus que tout était un tord, même si cela conduisait parfois à blesser sans le vouloir d'autres personnes au passage.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir insinué que tu avais pu utiliser ton fils contre moi la dernière fois. Au fond, je n'y ai jamais cru, j'avais seulement besoin de te faire du mal. J'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir supporter les journalistes » Admit Harry en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Draco l'observa de longues secondes, grimaçant légèrement. Potter lui semblait plus vieux soudain, et il sentit quelque chose se glacer au niveau de son estomac.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait de si terrible Potter ? » Souffla-t-il avec une certaine horreur sourde.

Harry reposa délicatement ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez et il le dévisagea avec étonnement. Puis il se radoucit et lui sourit.

« Un jour je te raconterai » Promit-il seulement avec sincérité.

S'en contentant, Draco termina son verre et le reposa sur la table. Harry fixa sans la voir la bouteille bien entamée d'alcool et sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu avais mangé avant de venir au moins ? » Se renseigna-t-il avec un soupçon de menace dans la voix. Le sang pur écarta le sujet d'un geste indifférent de la main. « Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim quand même ! Tu veux que je demande à Kreattur de te faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry en se levant aussitôt, un peu affolé. Il jeta un regard presque accusateur aux deux verres gisant sur la table basse et à l'odeur d'alcool qui s'en élevait encore avec insolence.

« Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim » Le rassura le blond alors que Potter se tenait devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

« Tu vas finir par tomber malade » Grogna encore l'ancien Gryffondor. « Si ce n'est déjà fait » Se reprit-il après avoir étudié le teint blafard de son invité.

Amusé, Draco intercepta délicatement la main qui se dirigeait spontanément vers son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température.

« Potter, je vais bien. Et accessoirement, je n'ai plus cinq ans » Se moqua-t-il gentiment en relâchant le poignet de l'Auror.

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis » Grommela Harry, contrarié et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

L'aristocrate finit par s'extirper du canapé, fermant les paupières pour combattre le vertige soudain qui l'envahissait. Quand le monde se fut stabilisé, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Harry au regard lourd de sous-entendu.

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je vais rentrer et dormir, et tout ira mieux demain. Peut-être même que j'aurais oublié les confidences que je t'ai faites et que je retrouverais mon amour propre. » Ironisa Draco.

« Je ne crois pas non » Le contredit le brun en claquant de la langue, réprobateur.

« Pardon ? » Se contenta de répondre le Serpentard, perdu.

« Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi dans cet état. Tu serais capable de te désartibuler » Lui expliqua patiemment Harry.

« Tu veux que je dorme sur ton canapé ? » Comprit finalement Draco, stupéfait.

« Remets ton cerveau en marche un peu tu veux. Tu m'imagines vraiment vivre dans une maison sans chambre d'amis ? Bien. » Conclut le Gryffondor alors que Draco hochait la tête devant la logique du raisonnement.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit disparaitre bouteilles et verres avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Dans son dos Draco, immobile, l'observa. Il aurait pu dire à Potter qu'il lui suffisait d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette, où qu'il transplane avec lui. Il se sentait même sincèrement capable de rentrer seul. Mais cela signifiait retourner dans son manoir vide. Et retrouver le silence et le froid de ces pièces qui désormais lui paraissaient presque hostiles.

« Malfoy ? Tu viens ? » L'appela doucement Harry.

Draco le fixa un instant hésitant, avant de comprendre. Potter avait bien sûr conscience qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne le sous-estimerait jamais, c'était bien l'homme en face de lui. Mais en feignant de l'ignorer, Potter tentait de lui permettre de rester ici sans se sentir redevable.

« Oui pardon, j'arrive » Sourit Draco avec chaleur.

* * *

Le lendemain aux alentours de dix heures, Harry finit par descendre, le regard brouillé par le sommeil et vêtu d'un pantalon usé jusqu'à la corde. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il dut s'arrêter pour réceptionner une petite étoile filante au sourire chocolaté. Avec un sourire, il se pencha pour l'attraper par la taille et la hisser dans ses bras. La fillette gloussa avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de lui planter un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Bonjour papa » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Bonjour ma puce » Répondit son père en embrassant tendrement le haut de tête.

Un bruit en provenance du salon attira soudain son attention. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant au couloir se tenait Malfoy, portant sa robe froissée de la veille et le visage chiffonné par la fatigue et un début probable de mal de crâne.

« Bonjour Malfoy » Le salua Harry en prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser échapper la moindre compassion. Si Malfoy avait accepté de se montrer en état de faiblesse, il ne comptait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui montrant une quelconque sorte de pitié. Qui plus est, la fierté du Serpentard avait déjà été bien ébranlée la veille, et il ne voulait pas le voir prendre la mouche.

« Bonjour Potter » Répondit simplement le sang pur en tentant de lui sourire sans y parvenir totalement.

Une fois de plus, Harry fut frappé par la sensation de fragilité qui émanait de son invité par vagues. Qu'était-il arrivé au terrible Serpentard de Poudlard durant toutes ces années, lui qui semblait fait d'acier tranchant impossible à ébrécher ? L'adulte debout dans son salon paraissait constitué de poussière, prêt à disparaitre à la moindre brise. Ses yeux gris, à l'éclat vide, sa voix écorchée, même ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels il passait une main lasse apparaissaient gris sous la lumière pâle du soleil matinal. Le feu s'était éteint, ne laissant que des cendres, et Harry se découvrait soudain des vocations de pyromane.

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » Demanda l'Auror d'une voix douce alors que, dans ses bras, Lily gigotait pour redescendre au sol. Il la posa délicatement, sans détourner ses yeux de son improbable invité. L'ancien Serpentard passa de nouveau une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, avant d'acquiescer prudemment. Potter sourit et désigna la porte derrière eux du menton.

« Allons déjeuner alors. Et j'espère que tu as faim maintenant, Kreattur a tendance à faire à manger pour dix et n'accepte aucun manque d'appétit » Affirma-t-il en riant.

Et comme promis, le repas fut pantagruélique. Draco, habitué à un simple café matinal, observa avec stupéfaction l'elfe aligner sur la table des plats dignes de Poudlard. Il avait du gouter à tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, coincé entre le regard se voulant discret de Potter et l'enthousiasme de la petite Lily. Même le vieil elfe, debout dans un coin de la pièce, semblait l'évaluer d'un œil réprobateur chaque fois qu'il reposait sa fourchette.

Quand il finit par réussir à s'extirper de la cuisine, il était intimement persuadé d'avoir pris plusieurs kilos et il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas être très efficace durant la matinée. Néanmoins, en voyant l'air satisfait de Potter, il finissait par penser que cela en valait la peine.

« Bon Potter, je vais y aller. Merci pour ton hospitalité » Fit Draco en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

Harry haussa les épaules, balayant ses remerciements avec indifférence.

« Au revoir monsieur Malfoy » Le salua Lily, accroché au pantalon de son père et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Au revoir » Répondit le sang pur en souriant.

Il ouvrit la porte et un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la maison. Alors que Draco frissonnait imperceptiblement, il vit le visage de Potter s'illuminer d'espièglerie.

« Oh attends Malfoy, on ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu pourrais vraiment attraper froid » S'inquiéta faussement Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le blond fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« Non ça ira je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire» Refusa-t-il diplomatiquement. Une lueur narquoise dansait dans le regard de l'Auror, le mettant sur ses gardes.

« Ce n'est qu'un pull Malfoy. Et j'insiste » Assura le brun. Draco abandonna le combat, ne pouvant décemment pas s'opposer à une telle proposition, surtout pas après que Potter l'ait écouté se lamenter avant de l'héberger pour la nuit.

« Kreattur, va donc chercher un pull s'il te plait. Tu devrais en trouver un parfait dans le tiroir du bas de mon armoire » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers l'elfe. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec ferveur, envoyant valser ses longues oreilles dans tous les sens, et il disparut.

Draco et Harry se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence, attendant le retour de l'elfe dans un silence placide. Lily était toujours accrochée à son père et elle l'observait avec une moue pensive, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Potter semblait lui irradier de malice par tous les pores de sa peau et le sang pur retint un tic de nervosité. Un plop sonore annonça le retour de Kreattur. Draco eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« C'est hors de question » Grinça t'il, horrifié.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut que le sourire tranquille du Gryffondor. Avec toutes ces années, il avait négligé ce détail.

Potter se vengeait _toujours_.

D'un geste sec, il arracha le vêtement aux bras malingres de l'elfe et il l'enfila rapidement pour ne pas faire durer le supplice. Quand sa tête émergea du col de laine, ses cheveux se dressèrent dans tous les sens, affolés par l'électricité statique. En grognant, il tenta de les discipliner en y passant ses doigts mais il ne fit qu'empirer le résultat.

« J'étais sûr que le vert te plairait. Très bon choix Kreattur » Le félicita Harry d'une chaude. Draco gronda mais ne fit aucun commentaire, légèrement humilié et ne tenant pas à prolonger le calvaire. Potter lui adressa un dernier sourire brillant et Draco tourna les talons, grognon. Il allait refermer la porte quand la voix de l'Auror le stoppa.

« Au fait Malfoy, tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? » Se renseigna innocemment Harry.

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? » Répliqua le Serpentard en lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Que dirais tu de dîner avec nous ? » Proposa Harry, un sourire dans la voix.

Doucement, Draco tourna la tête pour fixer le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était impassible mais une fossette creusait profondément sa joue. Dans ses immenses yeux verts flottait une douce chaleur et de l'amusement.

« Et bien, s'il n'y a que ça pour t'assurer que je ne mourrais pas de faim, pourquoi pas. Vingt heures ? » Soupira Draco, faussement affligé.

« Ca sera parfait. A ce soir alors » Conclut Harry, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et un sourire franc aux lèvres.

« A ce soir Potter » Glissa Draco le plus sobrement possible avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Un courant d'air froid le cueilli aussitôt au niveau des jambes et sa peau se couvrit un instant de chair de poule. Cependant la sensation passa rapidement, réellement protégé du froid par le pull qu'il portait avec le plus d'indifférence possible. Cependant, après quelques pas, il finit par s'arrêter, ne résistant pas à la tentation d'observer de plus près la laine grossière qui recouvrait ses bras, avec une grimace entre l'amusement et l'écœurement.

Le pull hideux que lui avait prêté Potter était d'un vert profond et, sur la poitrine, trônait un immense 'H' d'un rouge flamboyant. Cet hymne au mauvais goût avait sans aucun doute été confectionné par la mère Weasley, qui semblait en produire des quantités industrielles pour ses connaissances à chaque fête de noël. Il s'était moqué durant des années de Potter et de sa belette quand ils osaient déambuler dans les couloirs de Potter affublés de ces horreurs.

Avec curiosité, il enfouit son nez dans le col roulé, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux. Contre son cou et ses joues, la laine, même grossière, était d'une douceur incroyable et elle semblait imbibée semblait imprégnée d'une légère odeur de savon. Il se savait parfaitement ridicule, mais il aimait la sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait. Comme si le vêtement était imprégné de l'atmosphère chaleureuse du manoir Potter et du caractère lumineux de son propriétaire. Draco eut un sourire satisfait en reprenant sa route, se blottissant un peu plus dans le col roulé.

Quand il transplanna, il était finalement résolu à oublier de rapporter un jour ce pull à Potter.

_A suivre_

**Note (importante) de fin du champi** : Voila voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Le prochain sera concentré un peu plus sur la seconde génération, et ne devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps (Mais non l'auteur n'essaye pas de s'auto persuader, voyons…).

Ceci dit, IMPORTANT. Si certaines personnes ne fréquentent pas encore le site Manyfics . net, sachez que Artoung y a publié récemment un OS inédit. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien hein :p Donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, ça vaut le coup d'œil croyez moi :D Et profitez en pour vous inscrire et passer nous voir sur le chat parce qu'on ne mord pas c'est promis :p

artemis


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Dédicace** : Pour **Dine** et **Artoung**, dont c'est le cadox. Et encore un immense merci à **Sean**, ma béta de la mort qui tue, et encore **Artoung**, parce que cette fic n'existe que grâce (ou à cause :p) d'elle.

**Note du champi** : Voilà le chapitre 6 d'A travers eux. Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, disons que c'est une « pause » dans l'histoire, consacrée uniquement à la seconde génération. Pour les explications un peu plus poussées sur le comportement de Harry, elles sont en fait reportées au chapitre suivant (oui, l'auteur ne sait plus à quels chapitres elle en est. Je ne suis pas douée :p). Bonne lecture (et bonne chance)

Chapitre 6

En ce début de printemps, la salle commune des Serpentards avait été désertée depuis la fin du repas, tous les élèves ayant été attirés par les premiers rayons de soleil. C'est donc dans un silence paisible que deux premières années s'installèrent tranquillement devant l'immense cheminée.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui envoyer un hibou ? » Soupira Scorpius, alangui dans un vieux fauteuil qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il observait avec détachement son meilleur ami accroupi devant l'âtre et farfouillant précautionneusement dans un petit sac de satin blanc. Sur ses genoux, le furet Diablo s'étirait en baillant. Le jeune sang pur passa ses doigts dans la fourrure pâle et l'animal se retourna pour frotter sa truffe froide contre son poignet.

« Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce nécessaire de potion le plus vite possible Scorpius !» Expliqua Albus, les sourcils froncés, avant de jeter une pleine poignée de poudre dans le feu mourant. Aussitôt, les flammes d'un vert émeraude vinrent lécher les pierres noircies et le petit brun dédia à son ami un sourire lumineux. Il s'agenouilla et engouffra sa tête dans le feu.

« Manoir Potter » Enonça-t-il distinctement.

Amusé, Scorpius secoua la tête. Albus était à moitié vautré par terre, sa robe déjà ternie par la poussière. Dans la lueur fantasmagorique des flammes, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air presque angoissant.

« Bonjour Papa. Monsieur Malfoy » Salua poliment Albus dans la cheminée. Aussitôt Scorpius sursauta et se précipita vers lui. Le furet atterrit maladroitement par terre en glapissant. Il s'ébroua, se frotta le museau du bout des griffes et finit par rejoindre son maître qui venait de bousculer Albus pour glisser à son tour sa tête dans l'âtre.

Devant les yeux de Scorpius se découpa aussitôt le salon chaleureux et légèrement désordonné où ils avaient tous passé Noël. Face à lui, Harry Potter lui souriait avec douceur, assis sur son canapé au cuir élimé par le temps. Et, de l'autre côté de la table basse, une silhouette familière s'était soudain crispée.

« Père ? » S'écria le jeune Serpentard.

Les deux Potter se mordirent la lèvre dans un réflexe étrangement similaire pour retenir leur amusement face à la stupéfaction du petit blond.

« Bonjour Scorpius » Répondit stoïquement Draco Malfoy en jetant un regard sombre à son hôte visiblement au bord du fou rire.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter » Se reprit immédiatement le jeune sang pur en saluant poliment le père de son ami d'un hochement de tête.

« Bonjour Scorpius » Répondit Harry avec gravité, singeant à la perfection Malfoy senior. Ce dernier tenta discrètement d'écraser le pied de son hôte qui esquiva avec un sourire triomphant.

« Mais Père…que faites-vous là ? » Se renseigna finalement Scorpius, son calme retrouvé mais toujours interloqué. Draco se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien, Potter m'a forcé à venir prendre le thé chez lui. »

« Invité tu veux dire » Le reprit Harry avec agacement.

« Non, je veux dire forcé » Maintint l'aristocrate en portant à ses lèvres le plus dignement possible un mug orange à l'effigie des canons de Chudley.

« Ces Serpentards, tous des ingrats » Siffla Harry. Dans la cheminée, les deux enfants lui retournèrent un regard impassible et le brun leva les yeux au ciel « Merlin, mais c'est une coalition ! »

Les trois vert et argent sourirent, amusés par le ton théâtral du Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène les enfants ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

Albus expliqua rapidement à son père qu'il avait oublié l'un de ses nécessaires de potions au manoir. Il lui décrivit l'endroit exact où il l'avait rangé, décrivant avec le plus de précision possible l'aspect de la boîte pour que son père ne puisse pas se tromper. Potter l'écouta religieusement alors que les Malfoy échangeaient des regards dubitatifs. Amusé, Harry finit par promettre à son fils de le lui envoyer dès que leur hibou serait de retour.

L'Auror se leva ensuite et vint s'agenouiller près de la cheminée. Il embrassa son fils sur le front et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Scorpius.

« Allez maintenant filez vous amuser dehors au lieu de rester enfermés. Embrasse ton frère et Teddy pour moi Albus » lui demanda Harry.

Albus hocha la tête, adressa un sourire à Draco et sorti du feu. Scorpius l'imita après avoir salué son père. Alors que les flammes mouraient, ils eurent encore le temps de voir Harry Potter se retourner et demander avec une irritation teintée d'hilarité.

« Alors comme ça je t'ai forcé ? »

« Tu m'as envoyé un hibou à l'air très agressif, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire en cas de refus… » Répondit très sérieusement la voix de plus en plus faible de Draco Malfoy.

« Plume ? » Souffla une dernière fois Harry dans un éclat de rire qui disparut quand une bûche éclata dans le feu.

Scorpius et Albus se fixèrent en silence pendant de nombreuses secondes. Le furet en profita pour s'échapper du cou du sang pur pour se réfugier entre les mains du jeune Potter. Ce dernier vint le caresser juste derrière les oreilles et l'animal plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que mon père pouvait bien faire là-bas ? » Articula soigneusement Scorpius, un sourcil délicatement relevé.

« Aucune idée » Sourit Albus avec espièglerie. Il trouvait l'incompréhension de son ami particulièrement drôle. Diablo se retourna sur le dos, se laissant flatter le ventre avec une expression béate.

« Tu penses qu'ils parlaient de leur travail ? » Continua le petit blond avec un soupçon d'espoir alors qu'ils se relevaient et se dirigeaient vers la sortie de leur salle commune.

« Aucune chance » Asséna le jeune Potter avec enthousiasme. « Ou sinon, ton père ne se serait pas débattu avec son excuse étrange du thé. De ma vie, je pense n'avoir jamais vu mon père en boire, il aime bien trop le café pour ça. Non, moi je pense qu'ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient être amis mais qu'ils ont honte de nous l'avouer. »

« Ça serait stupide » Commenta fraîchement Scorpius après un instant de réflexion alors qu'ils commençaient à gravir les escaliers leur permettant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

« En même temps, après tout ces années à se comporter comme deux enfants, ça doit être difficile pour eux d'admettre devant nous qu'en fait ils s'entendent plutôt bien » Se moqua Albus en poussant la porte du château.

« C'est dur la maturité » Ironisa Scorpius.

« Comme tu dis » Rit finalement le petit brun en secouant la tête. « Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose. »

Scorpius hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un sourire doux.

« Voila les petits serpents ! Enfin sortis de vos cachots ? » S'écria subitement une voix rieuse.

« James » Soupira Albus avec lassitude, les épaules basses.

« J'en ai bien peur » Répondit Scorpius d'un ton neutre alors que la silhouette de l'ainé des Potter se rapprochait à grands pas. L'instant d'après, James attrapait son petit frère par le cou et sa main venait ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs. Albus grogna mais ne tenta même pas de se débattre.

James aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de son frère le petit furet et vint le câliner avec affection. L'animal lécha ses doigts avec enthousiasme et Scorpius soupira devant l'affection anormale que Diablo manifestait toujours devant l'aîné des Potter. James releva les yeux et laissa échapper un sourire espiègle en apercevant le jeune Serpentard.

« Mini Malfoy » Le salua-t-il avec sérieux en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

« James » Fit sobrement le blond sans s'offusquer. Il était habitué aux surnoms fantasques que lui donnait régulièrement James.

« Alors, vous avez fini par prendre le risque de profiter un peu du soleil ? A force de vous terrer dans les sous-sols, vous allez finir par devenir de vrais vampires » Affirma James avec une fausse expression inquiète.

« On ne devient pas vampire spontanément, il faut boire de son plein gré le sang d'un vampire durant une nuit sans lune James » Rappela Albus en se dégageant avec une grimace agacée. Le furet piaula de frustration, s'agrippant légèrement aux doigts du grand brun.

« Merlin, mon petit frère est dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour. Parfois, tu es pire qu'oncle Percy » Se lamenta l'ainé en levant théâtralement les bras au ciel.

« James, ne sois pas idiot. Personne ne peut être moins drôle que papa » Le reprit Lucy en remontant du bout des doigts ses lunettes sur son nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

La cinquième année était installée en tailleur dans l'herbe, entourée de livres divers et variés. Les BUSEs se rapprochaient à grands pas et la préfète des Poufsouffles commençait doucement mais sûrement à angoisser.

Allongé à côté d'elle et disparaissant presque au milieu du gazon fou, Louis Weasley se laissait masser par sa petite amie du moment, après avoir prétexté une crampe à l'épaule. A chaque essai de sa cousine Lucy pour lui mettre un livre sous le nez il se contentait de rire et de se moquer gentiment d'elle. Comme son père Bill, il possédait d'incroyables capacités pour le quidditch et il comptait bien entamer une carrière internationale dès la fin de ses études. Il se souciait donc peu des révisions, et se contentait d'obtenir la moyenne dans toutes les matières pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Un peu plus loin à l'écart, à l'ombre du vieux saule pleureur, le groupe des septièmes années de Gryffondor travaillait dans un chaos chaleureux. Les sorts fusaient et des galets métamorphosés finissaient par s'évader pour tenter de gagner l'orée de la forêt interdite. Appuyée contre le tronc, Victoire Weasley riait doucement devant deux garçons roulant des mécaniques face à elle.

Dans leur coin, Rose et Fred jouaient paisiblement aux échecs, observés par Lysander et Lorcan Lovegood. Les premières années étaient bien loin des préoccupations de leurs ainés, et ils pouvaient profiter du soleil sans stress. Même la si studieuse Rose avait accepté de lâcher ses précieux grimoires, au grand bonheur de Lysander, amoureux de la jolie rousse.

Enfin, slalomant au sein du groupe, Teddy ramassait les fruits des divers sortilèges lancés par les étudiants, leur rendant leur forme initiale avec patience avant de les reposer sur la berge. Remarquant finalement l'arrivée des deux Serpentards, il arrêta ses recherches pour venir les saluer. Si Scorpius se laissa bien volontiers entrainer dans une accolade chaleureuse, Albus lui se contenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Vous travaillez dur à ce que je vois » Ironisa Scorpius alors que, près de l'arbre, un des septièmes années tentait en vain de convaincre Victoire de venir faire un tour avec lui dans le parc. Le garçon tourna un regard agacé vers le petit blond qui se contenta de lui retourner une moue moqueuse. Victoire éclata de rire et elle jeta un clin d'œil complice à Scorpius. Vexé, le prétendant se détourna et se plongea rageusement dans un livre de sortilèges.

« Alors les jeunes, juste avant que vous n'arriviez j'essayais de convaincre les frileux étalés dans l'herbe de venir se baigner avec moi. Nous serions les premiers à oser cette année ! » Se réjouit James.

Ted lui jeta un regard consterné et, d'un coup de baguette magique, retira les nombreuses pattes du petit galet blanc qu'il tenait délicatement dans sa main gauche.

« Nous sommes en mars. L'eau doit frôler les dix degrés » Fit remarquer Scorpius avec pragmatisme.

« Oui mais nous sommes courageux, nous sommes des Gryffondors » Affirma James avec fougue.

« Et des Serdaigles » Le reprit Rose sans se détourner de son jeu d'échec.

« Des Poufsouffles » Ajouta Lucy avec indifférence.

« Serpentard » Fit finalement Albus en levant la main, l'air presque soucieux. Scorpius le couva d'un regard rieur.

« …Certes » Convint James, déstabilisé « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes tous des Potter Weasley, c'est ce qui est important »

« Non » Le contredirent avec espièglerie les jumeaux Lovegood.

« Seulement par alliance » Renchérit Teddy, amusé.

« Vous êtes chiants » Grogna finalement James, renfrogné.

Le reste du groupe lui retourna un regard moqueur et ils reprirent leurs activités sans plus prêter la moindre attention à sa moue boudeuse. Après de longues minutes, James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Albus.

« Petit frère, tu savais qu'il y a un village d'êtres de l'eau au fond du lac ? » Lui souffla-t-il avec des airs de conspirateur. Le regard du Serpentard s'illumina et Scorpius tiqua.

« N'essaye pas de le manipuler pour l'entrainer dans tes idioties » Gronda le jeune sang pur.

« Du calme la mère poule, ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau » Rit Le Gryffondor avec insouciance.

« Une eau glaciale » Siffla Scorpius, agacé.

« Nous avons l'habitude de l'eau fraiche, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis Al' est un serpent, il a le sang froid » Chuchota James comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

« James, tu as conscience que tu racontes n'importe quoi ? » Se renseigna Albus avec une certaine curiosité détachée.

« Oui » Acquiesça son grand frère avec un sourire plein de dents.

« D'accord. Alors dis-moi, tu penses qu'on pourrait les apercevoir de la surface ? » Demanda le Serpentard en se laissant entrainer vers la berge sans protester. Scorpius se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avec une expression découragée.

« Je ne sais pas » Avoua James avec honnêteté « Mais on peut toujours essayer. Il parait qu'ils ont des hippocampes géants et des strangulots pour animaux domestiques » Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme, se prenant au jeu.

Ils se tenaient désormais face à face au bord de l'eau, discutant avec passion de ce qu'ils savaient des êtres peuplant le fond du lac. Serrant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, Scorpius vint poser son menton sur ses genoux. Il observa les deux frères et un sourire doux vint étirer ses lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement quand Ted lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tête, imitant sans le savoir le tic protecteur de son parrain, observant lui aussi les deux Potter d'un air tendre.

« Quand il faut y aller… » Soupira-t-il.

Il retira souplement sa robe, dévoilant son torse sec aux muscles déliés, conséquence des nombreux travaux physiques qu'il effectuait en tant qu'homme à tout faire à Poudlard. Il échangea un regard complice avec Scorpius avant d'aller rejoindre à pas de loup les deux garçons sur la rive. Arrivé à leur niveau, il les ceintura par la taille, les souleva sans efforts et se mit à courir dans le lac. Les deux Potter se débattirent mollement en riant jusqu'à ce que, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, Ted ne dérape. Ils disparurent tous les trois sous la surface dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

James fut le premier à émerger en crachotant, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage et son cou, ses vêtements lui collant au corps comme une seconde peau. Il jura, cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons, finissant par les attraper avant qu'elles ne coulent. Avec satisfaction, il les posa de guingois sur son nez.

Un peu plus loin, Albus se laissait paisiblement flotter, immergé jusqu'au nez, visiblement peu dérangé par la température de l'eau. Diablo s'agrippait de toutes ses griffes à son bras, tenant sa tête hors de l'eau. Il éternua, ébouriffé et tremblant. Des gouttes dégoulinaient de ses immenses moustaches et il vint se lover dans le cou d'Albus pour se réchauffer.

La robe du jeune Potter flottait autour de lui en une immense corolle de tissu noir, le faisait ressembler à une sorte de méduse sombre. Le regard lumineux, il adressa un petit signe enchanté de la main à Scorpius avant de s'amuser à souffler dans l'eau pour faire des bulles. Blasé, son meilleur ami lui retourna mollement son salut.

Ted fut le dernier à ressortir, émergeant tranquillement juste derrière James. Avec un sourire de requin, il attrapa le troisième année par les épaules et l'entraina par surprise avec lui dans l'eau, lui arrachant un cri aigu de stupeur. Ils ressurgirent un peu plus loin, là où l'eau se faisait beaucoup plus profonde, James agrippé farouchement à Teddy. Le jeune Lupin eut un rire doux.

« C'est profond là quand même » Lui fit remarquer James, peu rassuré.

« Oui. Mais tu sais nager de toute façon » Se moqua gentiment Ted.

Il était bien connu dans la famille que si James aimait beaucoup l'eau, comme tous les Potter, il n'avait jamais été un nageur hors pair.

« Je pourrais » Renifla dédaigneusement le brun. Teddy fit mine de s'écarter et il raffermit sa prise avec un regard sombre « Mais l'eau est trop froide pour que je puisse nager correctement » Se justifia-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

« On ne pourra pas dire que Scorpius ne t'avait pas prévenu » Fit remarquer Ted en se laissant flotter sur le dos, entrainant James avec lui qui se laissa faire en toute confiance.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre et l'instant d'après Victoire crevait la surface en riant. Toujours habillée, ses longs cheveux blonds ressortaient presque violemment sur sa robe noire détrempée. Sa canine s'enfonça dans sa lèvre devant la morsure de l'eau glacée mais elle continua à sourire. Elle rejoignit ensuite James et Teddy en quelques brasses fluides.

« On t'a attendu Vic » La sermonna James, toujours cramponné à son pilier humain.

« Je n'allais quand même pas rater l'occasion d'observer tranquillement tes fantastiques talents de nageur » Se moqua-t-elle en torsadant ses cheveux alourdis par l'eau pour les poser sur son épaule.

« Tu es cruelle » Constata simplement James.

Elle lui dédia un sourire éclatant avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Albus, lequel se laissait toujours flotter entre deux eaux, le petit furet désormais logé sur sa tête pour s'éloigner de l'eau froide.

Sur la rive, personne n'avait été étonné de voir la belle Gryffondor plonger sans hésitation dans le lac. Sous ses airs de poupée de givre, elle était avant tout une grande sportive au caractère audacieux et un brin tête brulée. James ruminait encore le scandale qu'elle avait déclenché dès le début de l'année en embrassant à pleine bouche un Teddy stupéfait au milieu du train. Elle avait ainsi voulut faire enrager son ancien petit ami, ce qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi, ouvrant en même temps les vannes à des torrents de rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres.

Les trois suivants à rentrer dans l'eau furent les jumeaux Lovegood et Fred, bien que ce dernier n'ait vraisemblablement fait ça que pour fuir une partie d'échec qu'il était en train de perdre lamentablement. Louis Weasley les rejoignit rapidement, bien moins habillé que les autres car lorsqu'il plongea il ne portait plus que son caleçon. Le reste de ses vêtements gisaient au petit bonheur la chance dans l'herbe.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Ted et les deux garçons entamèrent un duel de force, chacun essayant de couler l'autre. Ils se tenaient par les épaules, un sourire de défi aux lèvres et battant des pieds pour ne pas couler. James, barbotant maladroitement à côté d'eux, tentait sans succès d'aider le loup en essayant de déstabiliser le grand blond. Mais le seul résultat auquel il parvint fut d'avaler de grandes goulées de l'eau au goût vaseux et métallique et, piteux, il se rapprocha de la rive en nageant maladroitement.

Lucy et Rose, qui s'étaient finalement résolues à s'approcher assez pour tremper leurs mollets dans l'eau, lui tendirent des sourires compatissants. Lucy parlait à sa cousine des sortilèges au programme des BUSEs et la brillante petite Serdaigle l'écoutait les yeux brillant. James secoua la tête, atterré par leur sérieux. Il caressa une seconde l'idée de les éclabousser mais le regard terrible de sa grande cousine l'en dissuada. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et la rousse eut un sourire moqueur.

Un grand bruit brisa soudain le calme relatif et Ted se frotta les mains, satisfait. Louis réapparu la seconde d'après en toussant, une algue noirâtre collée à son épaule et ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne comme un casque pâle. Teddy lui dédia un sourire écrasant de triomphe et le plus jeune accepta sa défaite avec humilité, baissant la tête en signe de capitulation. Grand seigneur, Ted lui retira cérémonieusement l'algue et la jeta derrière lui, manquant de peu de l'envoyer sur Lysander qui s'écarta en glapissant.

Après un dernier sourire, Louis replongea pour partir à la poursuite de Lysander et Lorcan, dans le but avoué de les couler à leur tour. Si Lysander continua de nager, observant l'avancé de l'athlétique Gryffondor avec une moue dubitative, Lorcan s'arrêta immédiatement. Quand Louis émergea à quelques mètres de lui, il lui tendit un sourire provocateur avant de l'inciter à approcher d'un signe de la main. Le frère de Victoire eut un sourire prédateur avant de fondre sur le jeune Lovegood.

De son côté, Ted avait finalement rejoint dans un crawl maitrisé James, assis en tailleur sur le fond de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Quand il l'aperçut, le jeune Potter lui adressa un sourire joyeux, ne doutant pas un instant de sa victoire. Teddy lui fit un clin d'œil modeste, tirant un éclat de rire à James. Une fois calmé, ce dernier désigna d'un air chafouin Scorpius qui, toujours assis dans l'herbe, observait tout ce petit monde s'ébattre dans l'eau. Les deux garçons échangèrent un rictus carnassier et se hissèrent sur la rive, dégoulinant d'eau. Ils parvinrent à s'approcher à quelques mètres du petit blond avant que ce dernier ne se relève nerveusement, l'air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

James tenta un sourire innocent et aussitôt le jeune Malfoy tourna les talons et détala vivement. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fallut que quelques foulés à l'élancé James pour le rattraper et il l'intercepta par un plaquage dans les règles de l'art qui les envoya rouler dans l'herbe. Il se releva sans lâcher Scorpius, qui se débattit en jurant et en battant des pieds, tentant de s'écarter du Gryffondor imbibé d'eau froide.

« Du calme mini Malfoy, toute résistance est inutile » Affirma James d'une voix grave.

Amusé, Teddy vint l'aider à le maitriser et ils le ramenèrent jusque sur la berge sans réelle difficulté malgré les injures toujours très précieuses du première année qui se faisaient de plus en plus imagées. Pataugeant toujours, Albus aperçut son ami et eut un grand sourire.

« Scorpius, tu viens avec moi chercher si on ne peut pas voir une sirène ? » S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Atterré, le sang pur arrêta un instant de se débattre pour lui renvoyer un regard navré. Les deux Gryffondors profitèrent de cette accalmie pour le jeter à l'eau sans délicatesse. Il creva la surface dans un grand envol de cape et un cri perçant qui se changea aussitôt en gargouillis. Il y eut un silence d'hilarité contenue avant que le petit blond ne ressurgisse en hoquetant, déclenchant immédiatement les rires de tout le groupe.

« Potter ! » Cracha le petit aristocrate, furibond.

« Lequel ? Non, parce que là ce n'est pas très précis » Se renseigna James avec candeur en se penchant en avant, l'air concerné.

Excédé, Scorpius se mit à fouiller sa robe détrempée avec des gestes presque hystériques.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Proposa James en secouant la baguette magique du blond qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index. Scorpius siffla de rage et James fronça le nez, amusé.

« Ted, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un petit chaton qui aurait pris l'eau ? Il est vraiment trop mignon. Il aurait tellement été à sa place à Gryffondor » Soupira dramatiquement l'ainé des Potter. Ted rit doucement en observant le sang pur qui semblait littéralement gonfler d'indignation.

« Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! Jamais un Malfoy ne mettra un pied dans votre maison d'arriérés ! » Gronda Scorpius. James se contenta de hausser un sourcil, peu impressionné.

« Ne jamais dire jamais. Les Malfoy ne sont pas vraiment sensé non plus faire ami ami avec des Potter et des Weasley si je ne m'abuse ? » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Ça, c'est à voir. Visiblement, les parents ont un peu changé d'avis sur ce point. Il semblerait que les Malfoy soient revenus en état de grâce à la maison » Intervint songeusement Albus.

« Oh ? Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ça petit frère » S'étonna James.

Ignoré, Scorpius frappa la surface de l'eau de frustration, se prenant aussitôt en plein visage une gerbe d'eau glacée. Il resta stoïque, fixant le vide d'un air profondément fatigué.

« Scorpius ? » L'appela doucement Albus « On part chercher les sirènes maintenant? »

« Non » Le rembarra sèchement le petit sang pur.

Il y eut un silence alors que le visage d'Albus se décomposait faiblement devant la réaction de son ami. Les épaules de Scorpius s'étaient immédiatement tendues, et il ferma les yeux, affligé.

« Je voulais dire, l'eau est froide et…Bon, d'accord on y va » Céda-t-il finalement, vaincu et toute colère envolée. Albus s'illumina et le rejoignit rapidement en barbotant et babillant, le furet blotti dans ses cheveux. Scorpius laissa échapper un doux sourire, entre capitulation et tendresse. Levant discrètement le pouce de sa main libre dans son dos, Albus signala à James que tout était réglé.

« Mon petit frère est machiavélique » Constata James, admiratif.

« Et Scorpius se laisse volontairement avoir. Il est juste incapable de rester fâché contre Albus » Compléta Teddy.

« Tout comme toi avec moi » Ajouta James l'air de rien. Teddy se contenta de lui retourner un rictus moqueur avant de plonger dans l'eau pour rejoindre les deux plus jeunes qui commençaient à s'éloigner un peu trop du bord à son goût. Le reste du groupe convergeait déjà spontanément vers eux, lancés dans un concours de vitesse que Victoire et Louis semblaient dominer sans efforts.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins, c'est vexant ! » S'offusqua James en s'enfonçant prudemment dans l'eau, craignant de glisser sur le fond argileux et rendu gluant par les algues.

« Allez James, viens, on part à la pêche aux sirènes » Sourit simplement Teddy en l'attendant.

James en jeta un regard noir à l'eau glacée et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement. Il ressortit en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas claquer des dents, hésitant à ressortir aussitôt. Mais déjà Teddy nageait à sa rencontre, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Délicatement, il prit la main crispée par le froid du brun et vint l'incruster dans son épaule. Puis il se remit à nager avec des mouvements lents pour tenter de calmer la peur irraisonnée des profondeurs qu'éprouvait James. Ce dernier, la tête fièrement levée et le regard dédaigneusement détourné derrière ses lunettes embuées, faisait mine de l'ignorer. Mais quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner un peu trop de la terre ferme à son goût, James abandonna progressivement son air outragé pour un autre beaucoup plus inquiet et il vint se blottir contre le flanc du loup en affirmant un peu plus sa prise sur son épaule.

Devant eux, une grande clameur se fit entendre, faisant sursauter James qui manqua d'en boire la tasse. Albus tenait triomphalement au dessus de sa tête ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bout de bois pourri recouvert soit d'une rune noire tarabiscotée soit d'une algue à la forme particulièrement étrange. Il riait alors que les jumeaux Lovegood examinaient consciencieusement la trouvaille, avec des airs de scientifiques extasiés. Autour d'eux, toute la famille se laissait prendre au jeu et ils levaient les bras en signe de victoire, se congratulant chaleureusement pour leur découverte. Même Scorpius, le sourire désabusé mais amusé aux lèvres, se laissait étreindre par un Louis allègre, les deux finissants par couler à moitié en riant.

« Famille de fous » Grogna James en s'agrippant des deux mains à Teddy, abandonnant toute idée de nager seul.

Sur la rive dans leurs dos, un hurlement d'effroi se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent avec une synchronisation impressionnante. Tous reconnurent la directrice de Gryffondor qui arrivait en courant, retroussant sa robe d'une main pour ne pas tomber. Elle tendait un bras dans leur direction, leur intimant sans aucune ambiguïté de sortir immédiatement. Derrière elle le professeur Londubat retirait tranquillement ses gants pleins de terre en souriant, fixant le petit groupe avec affection. Les élèves, attirés par les cris de la professeure horrifiée, observaient toute la scène en tentant de cacher leur hilarité.

« Et on va encore dire que c'était de ma faute » Soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, Ted laissa échapper un éclat de rire chaleureux.

_A suivre_

**Note de fin du champi** : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et le suivant devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine (oui, je suis motivée).

Je voudrais juste profiter de cette note pour vous parler de quelque chose qui me démange depuis un moment. En ce moment, il semble être à la mode parmi les auteurs de se plaindre du peu de reviews reçues, et des messages incitant les gens à reviewer fleurissent un peu partout sur le fandom.

Sans vouloir offenser personne, je tenais juste à bien faire comprendre que je n'adhérais pas du tout à cette façon de penser. Les lecteurs ne _doivent_ absolument rien aux auteurs. Les auteurs écrivent avant tout pour le plaisir, car le monde de la fanfiction reste un monde amateur. Donc même si les reviews font évidemment énormément plaisir, car il est toujours intéressant et gratifiant de recevoir un retour, cette politique visant à faire culpabiliser les lecteurs m'horrifie.

Donc voila, c'était un sujet qui me tenait à cœur, donc je me suis finalement décidée après être encore tombé sur un forum consacré à ce sujet. Ceci dit, je remercie encore mille fois les lecteurs prenant le temps de me reviewer, ces commentaires n'en sont que plus précieux à mes yeux s'ils ne sont pas forcés :)

Je vous aime les gens :p

artemis, le champi en partance pour Londres :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Dédicace** : A **Dine** et **Artoung**, dont c'est le cadox. A **Sean**, ma Beta que j'aime. Et encore à Artoung, parce qu'elle porte cette histoire à bout de bras et qu'elle y croit bien plus que moi.

**Note du champi** : Voici donc le chapitre 7 d'A travers eux, le plus long de la fic pour l'instant, consacré uniquement aux parents et à ted Lupin cette fois ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot au chapitre précédent :D

Ps : Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ j'ai donc du supprimer une phrase dans le premier chapitre de cette fic pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de contradictions. Je m'excuse pour ceux que ça pourrait perturber :p

Chapitre 7

En soupirant, Draco repoussa l'un des épais dossiers qu'il avait devant les yeux. La petite table de bois clair où il s'était installé en était recouverte et, pendant un instant, le sang pur ressentit comme un profond sentiment de stupidité. Il se redressa, grimaçant devant les protestations de ses muscles peu habitués à ces chaises spartiates. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et laissa échapper un sourire désabusé.

Après toutes ces années, il aurait du pouvoir deviner les intentions de Potter. Il pensait pourtant être capable de le décrypter sans aucun problème, lui et sa subtilité de Gryffondor. Mais il semblerait que Potter ait réellement changé, ou alors c'était sa vigilance qui s'émoussait à son contact.

Toujours était-il que quand Potter lui avait innocemment demandé, la semaine précédente, pourquoi il ne partait jamais en voyage, en emmenant son travail avec lui au besoin, Draco s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement ajouté une remarque à propos du peu d'intérêt d'un voyage effectué seul avant de changer de sujet. Evidemment, cet entêté de Potter avait retenu l'information.

Et il avait décidé, le week end suivant, de l'emmener dans ses valises pour un voyage diplomatique sur une île répondant au doux nom de Guijarro. Cette dernière était invisible aux yeux moldus et classée comme un territoire d'une neutralité absolue, n'appartenant à aucun pays et utilisée pour les rencontres dites sensibles. L'île entière ne devait pas excéder les trois kilomètres carré, toute en sable blanc et cernée d'une eau d'un bleu turquoise. Au nord de l'île, une forêt artificielle et des grottes avaient été installées, permettant d'héberger différentes espèces non humaines incapables d'habiter les cottages permettant de loger les dignitaires humains. Au centre, une immense salle avait été créée pour accueillir les réunions. Une île paradisiaque, digne des brochures pour touristes et protégée par tellement de sortilèges qu'elle était encore plus inviolable que Poudllard.

A sa grande surprise, Potter ne l'avait pas amené avec lui par simple caprice, et c'était un Draco surpris mais enchanté qui avait participé aux différentes confrontations aux côtés de l'Auror. La journée avait néanmoins été éprouvante et terriblement angoissante, malgré l'aplomb et le calme de Potter. Les elfes étaient particulièrement remontés, jetant des menaces de guerre dans chaque phrase, et l'un d'eux avaient même failli s'en prendre physiquement à l'ambassadeur français.

Tiraillé par le besoin de justifier sa présence sur l'île, Draco continuait à étudier tous les documents à sa disposition, pour tenter de trouver un détail qui aurait échappé à son attention auparavant et qui pourrait débloquer la situation. Mais il avait beau relire, ses recherches étaient pour le moment infructueuses. Et cela le frustrait de plus en plus, son impression d'inutilité s'accroissant de seconde en seconde. Car si le sang pur travaillait depuis leur retour dans le cottage qui leur avait été assigné, Potter lui semblait bien insouciant. Il était en ce moment à l'extérieur, après l'avoir laissé sur un petit sourire et la promesse d'un peu de calme. Sa sérénité et sa maitrise agaçaient Draco, que l'importance de la réunion rendait fébrile.

Le bruit froufrouteux de plumes froissées se fit entendre à l'extérieur et Draco haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le hibou qui venait de planter ses serres monstrueuses dans le bois tendre de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Il avait déjà vu ce rapace démesuré d'un noir profond veiné de brun sur le dos. Son bec sombre tendait sur un brun rouge, comme s'il avait été plongé dans du sang caillé. Malgré son apparence assez impressionnante, c'était un oiseau discret et bien élevé, d'une docilité à toute épreuve. Potter l'avait offert à son fils ainé quand il n'était encore qu'une boule de plume ébouriffée que l'enfant avait nommé Stymphale, s'inspirant d'une vieille mythologie qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Avec une certaine horreur, Draco se demanda si l'animal n'avait pas pris encore quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu.

Quand le sang pur s'approcha, Stymphale poussa un doux hululement, comme pour le saluer, avant de tendre sa patte. Il laissa l'homme détacher le parchemin sans manifester un seul signe d'impatience, le fixant tranquillement de ses yeux dorés.

« Je ne sais pas si il y aura une réponse. Va donc te reposer sur le portoir en attendant » Lui indiqua Draco d'une voix calme, s'éloignant prudemment de l'animal. Malgré sa gentillesse apparente, il continuait à se méfier de ses énormes serres et de son bec crochu.

D'un battement d'aile sonore, Stymphale s'arracha de la fenêtre pour se diriger gracieusement vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se posa sur le fin perchoir qui pencha un peu sous son poids et, durant une seconde, Draco se demanda s'il allait se briser. Mais l'objet résista, tordu comme une fleur flétrie. Le hibou trempa poliment son bec dans la gamelle d'eau, adressa un dernier hululement à Draco avant de blottir sa tête sous son aile et de ne plus bouger.

Après un instant de flottement, Draco se dirigea à nouveau vers la petite table où il s'était installé immédiatement après le repas. Il resta debout à coté de sa chaise quelques secondes, fixant sans les voir les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur la surface de bois clair, et il tourna finalement les talons. Il allait plutôt faire une petite pause et rejoindre Potter pour lui donner le parchemin.

Il traversa le salon en frottant la nuque, grimaçant devant la douleur de ses muscles raidis. Il venait de passer plus de deux heures penché sur des comptes rendus la plupart du temps confus ou incomplets et il n'avait pas pour autant trouvé l'idée miraculeuse qu'il espérait.

Cette histoire était tellement stupide à la base. Trois sorciers partis chasser avaient pénétré sans le savoir une portion de forêt servant de zone tampon entre le monde des elfes et celui des humains, n'appartenant à aucune des deux espèces. Malheureusement, ces derniers avaient tué un Ethonan, une espèce particulièrement vénérée par le peuple des arbres. Les elfes, sanguins, les avaient immédiatement abattus. La situation avait dégénérée quand les Aurors étaient venus arrêter les elfes pour les faire comparaitre devant la justice magique pour meurtre. Les elfes avaient invoqués les lois séculaires de leur peuple, ce à quoi il leur avait été rétorqué qu'ils n'étaient pas à ce moment strictement en territoire elfe. Depuis, sorciers et elfes campaient sur leurs positions, le ton montant progressivement entre les deux camps. C'était dans le but d'apaiser les tensions qu'un conseil exceptionnel de crise avait été mis en place, rassemblant dignitaires sorciers de tout le globe et princes elfes.

Soupirant, Draco se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts. Il commençait à sentir une douleur sourde vibrer au niveau de ses tempes, menaçant à tout moment de se changer en migraine. C'était habituel quand il se forçait à lire trop longtemps sans mettre ses lunettes de lecture. Mais il était proprement hors de question que Potter le surprenne lunettes sur le nez, la remarque moqueuse aurait été beaucoup trop facile.

Il traversa sans bruit le salon, ses pieds nus glissant sur le parquet ciré. Le petit cottage était fait tout de bois, lui conférant des airs de chalet de montagne. Le mobilier était sobre et minimaliste, sûrement pour éviter que les grands pontes de la politiques n'en fassent leur lieu de villégiature privée songea le sang pur avec un certain cynisme. Il fit coulisser en douceur l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur et une brise moite s'engouffra dans la pièce. La mer venait s'écraser à seulement quelques mètres de là et le bruit répétitif des vagues mourant sur le sable l'apaisa immédiatement.

Quand Draco avait commencé à travailler, Potter avait doucement tenté d'engager la conversation avant de se décourager devant ses réponses monosyllabiques. Il avait grommelé qu'il pouvait sortir s'il dérangeait et Draco s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. Potter était donc parti en soupirant, blessé et un peu boudeur. Draco avait sourit, amusé par son sens du mélodrame. Et s'était replongé dans ses recherches.

Mais cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et l'aristocrate en était venu à se demander s'il n'était pas parti vagabonder sur l'île sans lui. Un instant, il s'en voulu de s'être comporté ainsi avec Potter. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était là, et le Gryffondor ne cherchait qu'à faire la conversation. La seconde d'après, Draco intercepta une silhouette sur sa droite et il s'apaisa. Potter était resté là, trop fier pour rentrer après que Draco l'ait refoulé. Le blond retint un rire.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il distingua un tas informe de tissu au sol et, surpris, il crut reconnaître la chemise de Potter et ses chaussures sur mesure à plusieurs centaines de gallions. Elles trainaient négligemment dans le sable et Draco soupira devant une telle inconséquence. Avec une certaine maniaquerie, il rassembla les vêtements, déterrant même une paire de chaussettes à moitié enfouie, les plia et les posa sur la terrasse au bois blanchi par les embruns marins.

Puis il se dirigea vers Potter silencieusement, espérant réussir à le surprendre. Le brun se tenait dos à lui, jouant du bout de ses pieds nus avec un énorme coquillage aux reflets bleutés. Il semblait complètement fasciné par son occupation.

« Potter ? » L'appela Draco quand il arriva à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le brun sursauta et Draco en ressentit une pointe de fierté. Amusé, il vit l'ancien Gryffondor enfouir discrètement dans le sable son coquillage, honteux de s'être fait prendre en train de s'amuser comme un enfant. Quand il se tourna vers Draco, son visage se froissa aussitôt dans une expression morose d'orgueil blessé.

Il était vêtu étrangement, comme s'il s'était déshabillé avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait plutôt frais. Il portait toujours son pantalon noir, le bas s'étant imbibé d'eau de mer, et déjà le sel séché le mouchetait de blanc. Il était torse nu sous une robe immaculée dont les pans claquaient tranquillement dans la brise. Cette tenue à la coupe inhabituelle, au col haut et en tissu fin, était l'uniforme caractéristique des ambassadeurs. Draco ne fut même pas surpris de voir l'homme porter ce vêtement rare et officiel comme un simple gilet pour se protéger de la fraicheur de la soirée. Le vent ébouriffait un peu plus ses cheveux rebelles mais Draco se fit une fois de plus la réflexion saugrenue que Potter était devenu beau à en pleurer. Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant poursuivi par les sorcières de tous âges. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer sans un mot, tentant d'assimiler ce constat et ce que cela pouvait impliquer quand le brun lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? J'ai fait trop de bruit sur la plage et je t'ai empêché de travailler ? » Attaqua-t-il d'un ton mordant. Pourtant il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, préférant observer les arabesques qu'il dessinait dans le sable du bout des orteils, visiblement honteux de sa réaction puérile.

« Ecoute Potter, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que c'est une situation nouvelle pour moi, que j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider et si possible ne pas nous ridiculiser » Avoua-t-il avec franchise.

Potter sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à son excuse avant que son visage ne s'illumine de l'intérieur et qu'un sourire satisfait ne vienne creuser une fossette dans sa joue.

A cet instant, une observation frappa Draco de plein fouet. Bien évidemment, Potter avait changé et vieilli, mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, c'était une évolution qui ne se contentait pas de gommer l'ancien pour laisser place à un être nouveau, plus âgé, aussi différent du passé que peuvent l'être chenille et papillon. Non, Potter lui semblait plutôt être fait d'une glaise ciselée par les années sans que jamais rien ne soit effacé. Il y avait les yeux verts et rieurs de l'enfance, sa coupe de cheveux anarchique ou encore la violence avec laquelle il pouvait passer d'une émotion à une autre. La carrure séchée par les entrainements physiques, la voix plus rauque et l'adoucissement de sa personnalité de feu dénonçaient sans ambigüité l'adulte. L'aura de douceur et de compréhension venaient du Potter père alors que la dureté sous jacente du regard était celle du guerrier. Et, traversant les années, s'étaient gravées aussi bien les désagréments que les joies. Sur le front, ses peurs, Voldemort, son divorce et ses années de doute. Au coin des yeux, ces imperceptibles pattes d'oie encadrant son regard de gosse et le léger pli sur le nez n'avaient, eux, été creusés que par des années de bonheur et de rires.

« Je n'aurais pas du te déranger tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Cette journée m'a un peu stressé » Avoua le brun dans un rire grinçant, tirant Draco de son observation méticuleuse.

A le voir avec son air très doux et un peu usé, le sang pur se rappela qu'il s'était demandé le matin même pourquoi Potter avait bien pu être choisi pour cette mission diplomatique.

Il avait beau avoir de la prestance dans la tenue officielle des ambassadeurs, il restait uniquement le chef d'un groupe d'aurors. Il connaissait peut-être le dossier sur le bout des doigts, pour y avoir été étroitement mêlé dans le cadre de ses fonctions, mais si une chose n'avait pas changé c'était que Potter haïssait la politique et s'en tenait toujours le plus éloigné possible. L'idée même qu'il se soit porté volontaire était profondément ridicule, et Draco n'avait pas immédiatement compris pourquoi c'était cet homme de terrain et allergique à toute forme d'affabilité qui avait été choisi par le ministère à la place de ces jeunes politiques aux dents longues qui auraient vendu pères et mères pour un tel honneur.

C'est en pénétrant dans le petit amphithéâtre que Malfoy s'était finalement rappelé. L'intégralité des petits génies du ministère était bien incapable de provoquer le silence écrasant que la simple présence de Potter occasionnait. La porte s'était ouverte, Potter avait hoché la tête en guise de salut et aussitôt les conversations vigoureuses étaient mortes. L'incrédulité se lisait sur tous les visages ainsi qu'une certaine retenue, une réaction semblable à celle qu'aurait pu provoquer l'entrée d'une créature légendaire.

Et après réflexion, c'était exactement ça. Le ministère anglais se savait en position d'infériorité, ayant été incapable de résoudre le problème avant qu'il ne s'envenime et entrainant ainsi ce conflit international. Alors Shacklebolt avait utilisé sa meilleure arme. Celui contre qui les critiques ne seraient jamais faites à haute voix et dont les remarques seraient écoutées avec une attention toute particulière.

Car si l'histoire du Survivant était célèbre en Angleterre, elle s'était aussi répandue dans toutes les communautés sorcières, s'amplifiant de façon exponentielle. Après vingt ans, Potter était considéré à l'étranger comme une sorte de légende aux pouvoirs inconcevables. Sa cicatrice, sa réputation et son assurance paisible avaient réussi à doucher immédiatement toute agressivité chez les dignitaires. Potter aurait bien pu être devenu aussi impuissant qu'un cracmol, ces hommes continueraient à le craindre avec cette sorte d'admiration superstitieuse.

Draco s'était demandé si Potter se rendait compte que le gouvernement l'utilisait comme une menace potentielle afin d'étouffer les pulsions belliqueuses des autres pays et les reproches de plus en plus pressants faits à l'Angleterre. L'air de rien, Shacklebolt comptait bien rappeler qu'il ne se laisserait pas écraser et il était prêt à exploiter pour cela toutes les armes à sa disposition, même les plus tordues.

Potter s'était alors tourné vers lui et avait levé les yeux au ciel avec lassitude et une certaine amertume. Il avait souri aussi, comme pour se donner du courage, comme sourirait un homme prêt à se jeter du haut d'un pont. Et il était allé s'asseoir à sa place, enrobé des regards fixes et de cette aura absurde de semi-divinité.

Alors qu'il le suivait, mal à l'aise, Draco avait eu envie de leur avouer que Potter n'était qu'un sorcier comme les autres, avec bien plus de défauts que la moyenne et un cœur bien trop grand. Qu'au final, il n'était pas beaucoup plus doué qu'un sorcier lambda, juste un peu plus courageux et entrainé. Un sorcier normal qui s'était retrouvé engagé contre son gré dans un combat dont il ne pouvait que ressortir en héros ou en cadavre. Qui avait finalement vaincu, aidé par une dose phénoménale de chance.

Mais c'était bien trop tard et, dans l'esprit des foules, l'existence de Potter s'était déjà gravée comme celle d'un homme à mi-chemin entre le monstre de foire et le héros mythique.

« Je sais » Souffla simplement l'aristocrate, sortant de ses pensées. Potter lui lança un regard aigu mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Un instant, seul le ressac des vagues flotta entre eux avant que Draco ne se souvienne du morceau de parchemin dans sa main.

« Le hibou de ton fils ainé est arrivé il y a dix minutes. Je me suis permis de prendre le message » Expliqua Draco en le lui tendant.

Harry s'en empara avec un sourire de remerciement et le déplia avec soin. La lecture de la missive fut rapide et le sang pur observa avec intérêt les sourcils de Potter se hausser assez haut pour disparaitre sous ses cheveux.

« Mon dieu… » Soupira le brun en se pinçant le nez. Curieux, Draco le fixa en espérant obtenir un indice. Au lieu de ça, Harry lui tendit naturellement le parchemin.

La première chose qui frappa Draco fut l'écriture de James Potter. Elle était à l'opposé de celle ronde et appliquée de son père, et les lettres effilées s'alignaient en rangs serrés sur tout le parchemin. Il se plongea dans la lecture, déchiffrant sans problème les petites pattes de mouches pointues de l'adolescent.

« _Bonsoir papa, _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour ta réunion sur cette île paradisiaque où tu refuses de m'emmener. Je tenais seulement à t'annoncer que pendant que tu bronzais (ou travaillais, appelle ça comme tu veux) à l'autre bout du globe, ton Serpentard de fils gisait à l'infirmerie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mme Pomfresh m'a affirmé qu'il était tout à fait possible de faire repousser une tête arrachée._

_Non je plaisante, ce ne sont que les os de la jambe._

_Albus a fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier et Rose a essayé de bien faire en testant sur lui un sort de guérison trouvé dans un grimoire de sa mère pendant les vacances. Il parait qu'il aura retrouvé tous ses os demain matin. Pour nos tympans percés par la beuglante envoyée par tante Hermione, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste. Il devait y avoir un sort amplificateur sur ce truc ce n'est pas possible, je suis sûr que le château a oscillé quand Rose a ouvert l'enveloppe dans l'infirmerie. Ou presque._

_En tout cas, je voulais aussi te prévenir que le directeur des Serpentards m'avait donné une nouvelle heure de retenue, pour « refus d'obtempérer à l'ordre d'un professeur ». Teddy en a reçu une aussi (alors que lui n'est même plus élève, mais il est bien trop idiot pour le lui rappeler). Scorpius a été épargné en revanche- que ferait-on sans la neutralité légendaire des professeurs ?-_

_Nous allons donc tous les trois braver l'autorité (tu recevras sûrement une lettre pour te signaler mon « comportement inacceptable » à propos, je suis désolé) pour tenter d'empêcher Albus de s'empoisonner/ se couper/ s'étrangler/ se noyer/ s'assommer pendant la nuit. Le laisser seul dans l'infirmerie, et puis quoi encore… Cette Pomfresh est vraiment incompétente par moment. _

_Tout est sous contrôle ici comme tu vois donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'écrirai demain avec Albus pour te donner de ses nouvelles (pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air d'agoniser, il lit les étiquettes de toutes les fioles de l'infirmerie. La nuit va être longue…)._

_On t'aime,_

_James._

_Ps : Si tu pouvais glisser un mot en ma faveur à maman avant qu'elle ne reçoive la lettre du prof...Je ne pense pas que Poudlard survivrait à une deuxième beuglante Weasley_ »

Draco replia le mot et le tendit prudemment à Potter, les lèvres pincées entre amusement et réprobation. Finalement, c'est l'ancien Gryffondor qui éclata de rire devant l'expression hésitante de l'aristocrate.

« Merlin, il faut que j'envoie un mot de réconfort à Albus » Gloussa Harry, bien incapable de contenir son fou-rire.

« Très charitable de se moquer des malheurs de la chair de ta chair Potter » Fit remarquer Draco, laissant tout de même échapper un sourire.

Potter se racla la gorge après un dernier éclat de rire, tentant d'arborer un air contrit.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je sais que la potion pouss'os n'est plus aussi douloureuse qu'à l'époque, c'est Hermione elle-même qui s'est chargée de l'améliorer. C'est la coïncidence qui m'amuse » Se justifia-t-il gauchement. Il y eut un silence puis, voyant que Malfoy ne semblait pas comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion, il continua ses explications. « Tu te souviens de mon accident de quidditch en seconde année ? Quand je m'étais retrouvé avec un bras dépourvu d'os ? »

« Evidemment. Quand ce bellâtre de professeur avait expérimenté sur toi ses talents de guérisseur ? » Se rappela le blond en fronçant le nez, concentré. Harry acquiesça, amusé.

« Lockhart » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire complice.

« Voila c'est ça…Lockhart » Répéta le blond, les yeux pétillants.

« L'histoire se répète…Au final, rien ne changera jamais fondamentalement à Poudlard » Murmura Harry, la mélancolie diluant son expression amusée.

« Les Potter continueront à loger à temps partiel à l'infirmerie » Releva Draco, doucement moqueur. Harry se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux.

« Les Malfoy continueront d'être injustement favorisés par leurs directeurs de maison » Attaqua-t-il l'air de rien, lui jetant un regard de défi.

« Les Potter braveront toujours le règlement » Continua Draco.

« Les Malfoy garderont toujours un lien particulier avec les fouines » Rit Harry, faisant grincer les dents du sang pur.

« Les Potter continueront à entrainer leurs amis dans leurs problèmes » Contrattaqua fièrement le blond.

Il y eu un long silence alors que progressivement le visage de Potter s'assombrissait. Sur un sourire vide, il se détourna pour se rapprocher de la mer. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans une eau transparente qui commençait à se teinter de reflets rubis alors que le soleil mourait lentement. Couleur de sang.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui devait tourner dans la tête de l'ancien Gryffondor à l'instant. Ce qui n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter depuis bientôt vingt-cinq ans.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça » Se reprit Draco en s'avançant vers lui. Potter se retourna pour lui faire face et haussa les épaules.

« Et pourtant, tu as raison » Le contredit-il d'une voix atone. Avant que Malfoy n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Harry clôtura le sujet d'un geste vague de la main, l'air soudain las.

Il se laissa tomber brusquement sur le sol, s'affaissant sans aucune grâce dans le sable blanc. Puis il leva son regard trop vert sur Malfoy.

« Quoi ? » Fit simplement le Serpentard, mal à l'aise.

Avec un petit sourire espiègle, Harry tapota le sable juste devant lui, l'incitant à le rejoindre.

Voyant que Malfoy envisageait la perspective de s'installer à même le sol avec un certain dégout, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de retirer puis de poser par terre sa robe blanche. Horrifié, Draco vint aussitôt s'asseoir à côté du précieux vêtement qu'il ramassa avant de le plier avec soin. Il s'installa tant bien que mal et posa la tunique d'ambassadeur sur ses cuisses. Il tendit un regard accusateur vers Potter qui disparut quand il remarqua son air sérieux.

« Tu sais Malfoy, parfois je me dis qu'il ne fait pas bon fréquenter la famille Potter » Avoua Harry sans oser le fixer plus longtemps. Ne sachant que répondre à cette étrange déclaration, Draco se contenta d'attendre que Potter précise sa pensée. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. « Je t'ai déjà parlé de Teddy n'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia-t-il d'une voix un peu absente.

Surpris, le sang pur acquiesça. Il savait confusément que l'Auror était le parrain du garçon, qui avait donc passé une bonne partie de son enfance avec les enfants Potter dont il était devenu très proche, en particulier de l'aîné. Harry hocha songeusement la tête.

« Teddy est un enfant fantastique, vraiment. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, le cœur sur la main, doux comme un agneau et avec une intelligence digne de celle d'Hermione. Je retrouve beaucoup de son père en lui, tellement que parfois cela m'effraie. Mais même si je suis heureux de le connaitre, de l'avoir vu grandir, je me dis souvent que Remus n'a peut-être pas fait le meilleur choix en me désignant comme parrain. » Soupira Harry.

Il se tut un instant, semblant ruminer des évènements passés particulièrement désagréables, et Draco patienta. Les années lui avaient appris que le silence était souvent le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des confessions. Et effectivement, Potter continua d'une voix peu assurée.

« Teddy était un bébé vraiment adorable. Je me souviens encore de la peur presque panique que je ressentais quand sa grand-mère nous le confiait, je craignais tellement de faire une bêtise ou de le blesser par accident. J'avais à peine dix sept ans à l'époque mais, malgré mes maladresses, je ne l'ai jamais entendu pleurer. Il passait son temps à gazouiller et à changer la couleur de ses cheveux en fonction de ses humeurs. Un peu après ses quatre ans, nous avons eu la surprise avec Ginny de retrouver dans son lit un petit louveteau au lieu du bébé joufflu que nous avions couché. Pendant quelques jours, il y a eu une grande agitation, personne ne comprenant vraiment s'il était ou non un loup garou. Une fois de plus, c'est Hermione qui a élucidé le mystère, en trouvant la trace d'un autre homme loup ayant vécu au dix-septième siècle.»

Un sourire tendre vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Harry et Draco eut un petit rire. Voir Granger dénicher dans des grimoires poussiéreux des choses inconnues du commun des sorciers était quelque chose de très banal. Voir même de fondamental dans leur vision du monde.

« Nous étions donc tous rassurés sur son sort, et il a grandi comme n'importe quel enfant jusqu'à ses six ans. Il était très sociable et jouait régulièrement avec les enfants du village. Il adorait venir nous voir, car sa grand-mère vivait dans une maison isolée de tout, présentant peu de possibilités de jeu pour une enfant de son âge. Puis James est né. Personne n'a jamais compris ce qui a bien pu arriver ce jour là quand Teddy s'est penché sur le berceau. Mais à partir de là il s'est mis à passer tout son temps avec mon fils. Quand Teddy devait rentrer chez sa grand-mère c'était à chaque fois un drame. Quant à James, il devenait grognon et irritable aussitôt son ami loin de lui, alors qu'il était un enfant adorable en sa présence. Malgré tous nos efforts, le premier mot de notre fils n'a été ni maman ni papa mais Teddy et c'est avec lui qu'il a fait ses premiers pas. A l'époque, nous avions presque été vexés de voir à quel point Teddy monopolisait l'attention de James. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions pu en vouloir longtemps à ces deux petits sorciers en pyjamas qui se déplaçaient toujours main dans la main. Ils étaient juste trop adorables pour ça. Et juste trop indissociables. »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé par son propre comportement infantile de l'époque. Draco sourit, comprenant assez bien la fierté et l'amour qui transparaissait à travers les confidences du Gryffondor. Une vague s'approcha un peu trop près d'eux, venant chatouiller les orteils du sang pur qui n'eut aucune réaction, totalement focalisé sur son interlocuteur.

« James avait quatre ans, Teddy huit, quand Albus est né. Puis Lily, deux ans plus tard. Ils se sont tous les deux immédiatement comportés en grands frères protecteur, mais c'était différent. Teddy adorait Albus et Lily, mais c'était tout simplement incomparable avec cette fascination attentionnée qu'il avait pour James. Tout se passait bien dans notre petite famille nombreuse, jusqu'à ce que nous ne nous séparions Ginny et moi. Teddy avait alors un peu plus de douze ans et il venait de terminer sa deuxième année de Poudlard. C'est durant cet été là que tout a dérapé. » Harry grimaça, avala sa salive, le regard soudain dur.

« Nous avions décidé de laisser James passer quelques jours chez la grand-mère de Teddy, pour qu'ils puissent être tous les deux et qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas au milieu de tous ça. Albus et Lily étaient eux chez Ron et Hermione. Malgré nos tentatives pour garder notre séparation privée, les journalistes n'ont pas tardé à l'apprendre. Et un certain Stewart Ackerley est allé trop loin. Il s'est introduit dans le jardin d'Andromeda et a commencé à interroger James sur notre divorce. Quand Teddy est arrivé, il a trouvé James en train de pleurer devant un inconnu, et il est devenu fou. Littéralement. Personne n'a jamais su quel sort il avait lancé, mais enragé et sans baguette, il a fait appel à sa magie instinctive. L'homme est resté hospitalisé de nombreux jours à Sainte-Mangouste, et l'enfer à commencé.

Tout a débuté par des amis du paparazzi, qui ont traité Teddy de monstre, déformant les faits. Aussitôt, les antis loups-garous, les puristes de la magie blanche et des personnes pensant vouloir mon bien se sont engouffrés dans la brèche. L'incident a pris des proportions hallucinantes. Des gens m'envoyaient des lettres me conseillant de me séparer de cet enfant du démon, d'autres manifestaient devant la maison ou tentaient de le kidnapper. Pendant ces quelques jours, on aurait dit que le monde était devenu fou. Ils parlaient même d'un procès pour tentative d'homicide.

Teddy s'était terré dans la chambre de James et n'osait plus en sortir. C'était terrible, on aurait dit un animal traqué. James passait ses journées à pleurer, persuadé d'être le responsable de la situation, Albus en était traumatisé et refusait de s'éloigner de moi, même pour dormir. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je les ai vus pleurer tous les deux, et l'une des dernières. Quant à Teddy c'était à peine s'il nous adressait la parole. Il ne le faisait que pour s'excuser, nous jurer qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à personne. Ginny était tellement terrifiée de voir dans quel état il se mettait qu'elle a fini, à bout de nerf, par frapper un journaliste. »

Harry eut un sourire sombre, un éclat de fierté venant éclairer ses iris. Sa voix était rauque et douloureuse, mais Draco se sentait totalement incapable de le réconforter. Avec une certaine horreur sourde, il se souvint qu'il avait obscurément entendu parler de cette chasse anti loup-garou à une époque, mais qu'il n'y avait pas accordé d'attention particulière. Il débutait alors comme conseiller et passait sa vie plongé dans son travail. Qui plus est, il avait depuis longtemps appris à éviter les pages parlant de Harry Potter dans le journal, les ignorants avec indifférence.

« Tout a fini par se tasser, même s'il a fallu pour ça que j'aille détruire les locaux de la Gazette, menaçant de faire la même chose dans le bureau de chaque journaliste qui publierait désormais un seul article sur ma famille sans ma permission. Pour calmer définitivement la situation, Ron a eu l'idée d'organiser une conférence de presse. Il est venu témoigner, ainsi que Ginny, Hermione et moi, que non seulement Teddy n'était pas un danger mais qu'en plus notre famille ne se laisserait plus intimider par les extrémistes. Visiblement, notre action combinée a fait son petit effet, car deux jours plus tard Ackerley et la Gazette au complet publiaient une lettre d'excuses publiques. Mais malheureusement, c'était bien trop tard pour Teddy.

Lui qui était un enfant si rieur et sociable, il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même après tout ça. Il avait entendu les enfants du village le traiter de monstre, et il refusait catégoriquement de les revoir. Les adultes étrangers le terrorisaient et les enfants de son âge lui faisaient terriblement peur. Durant un an, il a refusé de retourner à Poudlard. Il passait son temps près de James, se l'accaparant. Il était devenu presque agressif quand on évoquait l'idée d'une sortie ou celle d'inviter d'anciens amis à eux à la maison. Il était persuadé que James finirait par le quitter parce qu'il était un monstre et à l'approche des pleines lunes il s'en rendait malade. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'a jamais quitté, même maintenant il n'aborde plus jamais ses transformations avec la sérénité qu'il avait enfant.

Quand il a fini par accepter de retourner à Poudlard, après que James lui ait fait un odieux chantage, les choses ont mis du temps à s'améliorer. Lui qui était auparavant le premier de sa classe séchait les cours ou fuguait même du château pour rentrer. On l'a retrouvé trois fois sur notre palier, et il a loupé plusieurs semaines de sa troisième année. Il a raté presque toutes ses BUSES. Puis, alors qu'il était en sixième année, James est entré à Poudlard. Et Teddy a fini par s'apaiser un peu. Ses notes sont remontées à toute vitesse et il a travaillé plus que n'importe qui pour rattraper son retard. Il a passé ses ASPICs, et a obtenu un Optimal à toutes. Il aurait pu être reçu dans la formation de son choix avec les résultats qu'il avait obtenus. Mais il a préféré supplier pour pouvoir rester travailler à Poudlard. Hagrid et Neville l'ont recommandé et alors qu'il aurait pu devenir un grand politicien ou un médicomage il est devenu l'homme à tout faire du château. Il reprendra sûrement ses études quand James aura passé ses ASPICs, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mon fils se force à travailler le mieux possible pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, mais je me doute bien qu'ils vont se mettre d'accord pour trouver une formation qu'ils pourront effectuer ensemble.

Ils n'ont pas l'air malheureux tous les deux, ils ont même l'air parfaitement biens dans leurs peaux. C'est vrai que vivre en sachant qu'il existe une personne dont vous êtes le monde doit être particulièrement réconfortant. Mais souvent, je me dis que Teddy aurait pu avoir une vie bien différente si Remus ne m'avait pas choisi comme parrain. Il aurait grandi tranquillement dans l'ombre, et il aurait réalisé des études brillantes. Avec son caractère adorable, il se serait fait de nombreux amis et il aurait vécu une vie normale »

Un silence béant vint bourdonner entre les deux hommes quand la voix de Potter finit par mourir sur un dernier regret. Il fixait la mer d'un regard vague, un rictus amer aux lèvres. Draco le dévisageait, fourmillant de milles émotions différentes.

Le Serpentard était assommé par la façon dont Potter se confiait à lui, comme s'il avait été son confident depuis toujours. Il était aussi révolté par l'histoire du jeune Lupin. L'air doux du petit brun et le sourire lumineux qu'il avait eu en serrant Scorpius dans ses bras le soir de Noël tournait dans sa tête comme une obsession, percutant celle plus perturbante du jeune loup reculant prudemment d'un pas quand il l'avait aperçu la première fois. Craintif, sur ses gardes. Sauvage. Cela expliquait un peu mieux la façon dont Scorpius l'avait rabroué quand il avait commencé à critiquer le fils de Lupin. Et qui éclairait totalement la violence de la réaction de Potter des mois plus tôt dans la loge du stade de quidditch, cette révulsion qu'il avait eu à voir un journaliste s'intéresser à sa vie privée.

Finalement, Draco se rapprocha de Potter et posa sa main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Le brun se détourna de son observation pensive de la mer et le fixa, interrogateur. Une fois de plus, Draco se fit la remarque que le regard trop franc de Potter était bien plus déstabilisant que celui qu'il lui avait connu pendant des années, dissimulé sous une couche de colère et de mépris. Potter se mettait à nu, simplement, complètement. Et les failles qu'il lui révélait sans fard donnaient une envie presque viscérale au Serpentard de l'aider, alors que Potter semblait tout à fait apte à continuer son chemin seul. Mais c'était peut-être cette pudeur, cette fierté implicite qui donnait tant envie à Draco de lui être utile, de le soulager un peu.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Potter » Le contredit-il donc à voix basse.

Harry l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je pense que tu idéalises la situation dans laquelle il aurait vécu. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas écœurant d'injustice, ni que la façon dont il vit désormais est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Mais imagine s'il avait grandi loin de ta famille. Il est le fils d'un loup garou et, même s'il n'en est pas un totalement, sa situation est si rare qu'il aurait forcément été assimilé avec un lycanthrope. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir comme ils sont pestiférés dans notre communauté. Or, Ted Lupin a la chance d'être avant tout considéré comme un membre de la famille Potter, et même si cela présente visiblement des désagréments, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi terribles que ceux de la condition de loup garou. Les formations que tu aurais tellement aimé le voir rejoindre l'auraient sûrement rejeté pour un prétexte fallacieux sans la protection de ton nom. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il aurait aussi bien pu finir entouré d'amis que complètement seul, rejeté par des sorciers le considérant comme un monstre et sans même un parent vivant. Là, il a une famille adoptive qui l'aime et il a la chance de connaitre une amitié comme il n'en existe probablement pas deux. Sa vie n'est peut-être pas tout à fait normale, mais elle est heureuse au moins. » Conclut le Serpentard.

Harry le fixa de longues secondes, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise et son regard ancré dans celui de Draco comme pour tenter d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis quelque chose vacilla dans les iris vertes et il ferma les paupières, ému. Potter semblait terriblement fragile soudain, et Draco fut frappé par l'abandon qui se lisait sur ses traits discrètement bouleversés. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde et quand Potter rouvrit les yeux, il avait déjà retrouvé toute sa maitrise de lui-même.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions réécrire le passé » Soupira Harry, mais il y avait déjà nettement moins de remords dans sa voix, remplacés par une mélancolie vague. « Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Parfois des erreurs du passé peuvent engendrer de belles choses » Sourit-il en le fixant.

Comprenant l'allusion à leur histoire commune, Draco lui retourna son sourire complice avant de se reculer un peu. Gêné, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de l'Auror et il le relâcha discrètement.

« Notre vie à Poudlard aurait perdu beaucoup de son piment si l'on ne s'était pas connus tout de même » Se défendit le blond, tiquant sur le mot 'erreur'.

« Entre Voldemort, la guerre et autres histoires d'élus, je me dis parfois que ma vie à Poudlard aurait déjà été très épicée sans toi » Rit Harry. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la même saveur » Finit-il par admettre avec nostalgie.

« Pour tout t'avouer, j'étais persuadé que nos enfants vivraient la même chose s'ils venaient à se croiser à Poudlard. A l'époque, ça me semblait tellement viscéral cette rivalité entre nous que je n'avais même pas envisagé que Scorpius ne puisse pas en hériter. Alors qu'ils deviennent amis, je pense que j'aurais même été incapable de l'imaginer. » Confessa l'aristocrate, amusé. Etrangement, tout cela lui semblait très loin, comme si quelques mois d'amitié avec Potter avaient atténué les années de haine qu'il croyait inaltérable.

« Même chose pour moi. Mais Albus a une chance que je n'avais pas à l'époque : tu étais un petit con » Réfléchit Harry à voix haute.

« Pardon ?» S'outragea Draco.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu passais ton temps à rabâcher les théories racistes et stupides de Lucius sur tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sangs purs et tu avais un ego tellement énorme que tu passais à peine à travers les portes » Continua pensivement l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Tu me cherches ? » Gronda le blond, vexé.

« Un peu » Concéda Harry, les yeux pétillant d'amusement et le nez plissé.

« Au moins je ne bravais pas tous les règlements sans jamais me faire punir ! En plus tout était ridiculement facile pour toi. Les professeurs t'adoraient avant même que tu ne mettes les pieds au château, tu étais le petit préféré du directeur et tu n'as jamais eu à batailler pour obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance de ta maison » Contrattaqua Draco avec fiel. « Et tu as refusé de me serrer la main alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas »

« Tu avais insulté Ron ! » Lui rappela Harry.

« Et alors ? Tu ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures ! Et tu m'avais bien rencontré le premier et tu ne m'as pas défendu pour autant quand Weasley a dû dire du mal de moi. » Siffla l'ancien Serpentard

« Tu avais insulté Hagrid dans la boutique » Lui rappela à nouveau Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Potter ? » S'interrompit Draco.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as conscience que nous nous comportons comme des gamins de onze ans ? » S'informa le sang pur d'une voix neutre.

« Oui » Répondit seulement le brun, les yeux débordant de malice.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes, avant qu'un unique éclat de rire ne leur échappe.

« C'était plus drôle quand on croyait vraiment à tout ça » Soupira finalement Harry en se laissant tomber dans le sable. Le ciel était désormais d'un bleu profond tendant sur le noir et il commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles.

« Oui. Et j'étais peut-être parfois un petit con à cette époque » Concéda Draco dans une grimace. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et l'observa avec une moue amusée.

« Souvent. »

« Parfois » Maintint Draco avec un regard torve. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le sable.

« En parlant de ça, où sont passé tes principes des sangs purs supérieurs au reste du monde ? » Se renseigna innocemment le Gryffondor, tentant de minimiser la gravité du sujet.

« Morts en même temps que mon père et son idéologie. Après tout c'est aussi ça grandir, se rendre compte que les parents peuvent avoir totalement tort et que ce que l'on vous a appris n'était peut-être pas aussi logique qu'on le pensait. Et puis la vie après s'est chargée de me le rappeler assez régulièrement. Il suffit de voir combien de membres de la vieille aristocratie croupissent à Azkaban et combien de sangs mêlés dirigent activement notre pays. Et en tant que conseiller d'un certain nombre de politiques, je peux t'affirmer que les quelques sangs purs dont je suis en charge sont souvent ceux qui prennent les décisions les plus stupides. Autant pour la supériorité absolue que prônait mon père » Sourit l'aristocrate avec une certaine amertume.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser du souvenir du visage défait d'Hermione lui expliquant la signification des mots « sang de bourbe » et de l'écho cruel du rire moqueur d'un Malfoy bien plus jeune. Même s'il s'était rapidement aperçu que Scorpius ne semblait pas avoir été élevé avec ce genre de valeurs, Harry n'avait jamais pu réellement se libérer de l'idée dérangeante qu'au fond, Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas totalement changé.

« J'en suis heureux » Souffla finalement Harry, souriant dans le vide.

« Je sais » Répondit simplement Draco « Il faudrait peut être que l'on rentre non ? Tu dois toujours répondre au message de ton fils » Lui Rappela t'il, brisant l'atmosphère étrange de confidences qui s'était installée.

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa. Draco l'imita, s'appuyant sur le sable pour pouvoir se relever. Malgré l'obscurité, il distingua quelque chose jaillissant hors du sol pour se précipiter sur lui, bien trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse réagir. Une douleur brulante explosa sur le dos de sa main, juste à la base de l'annulaire.

« Eh ! » Glapit-il soudain en ramenant son bras contre son torse, les mâchoires serrées. « Un truc m'a mordu ! »

Aux aguets, Harry observa le sol et put apercevoir un animal d'un blanc cassé plonger dans le sable en sifflant.

« Je crois bien que c'est un Ananta. C'est une espèce de serpents qui ne vit que sur cette île et sort la nuit pour chasser » Grimaça l'Auror en s'éloignant sensiblement du renflement que formait le corps du reptile dans le sable.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait m'asseoir sur une plage truffée de serpents ? » S'hérissa Draco, serrant sa main contre son corps, ayant lâché par la même occasion la précieuse tunique d'ambassadeur qui gisait à présent au sol.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait » Se défendit mollement Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et puis j'avais oublié aussi » Admit-il avec sincérité après une pause.

Scandalisé, le sang pur fut incapable de trouver une seule réplique cinglante et il se contenta de fusiller l'Auror du regard.

« Le problème, c'est surtout qu'il est venimeux » Continua Harry avec une moue contrariée.

« Pardon ? » Articula soigneusement Draco, pétrifié.

« Oui. Si je me souviens bien, il peut même être mortel si les soins ne sont pas effectués correctement » Expliqua calmement le brun. Aussitôt Draco devint blême et son souffle se coupa d'horreur. Il jeta un regard de pure panique à l'Auror qui resta d'un sang froid absolu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, il y a un kit de premiers secours dans la maison. Mais avant tout, il faut sucer la plaie pour aspirer le venin, qu'il ne se répande pas dans ton corps. Donne-moi ta main » Ordonna Harry en lui tendant la sienne.

L'idée lui parut totalement absurde et Draco pensa à refuser mais il finit tout de même par obéir docilement. Le bout de ses doigts lui semblait glacé, et il ne savait pas si cela était dû au poison qui coulait dans ses veines ou seulement à la terreur qui le tétanisait.

La bouche de Potter s'approcha de sa main et, durant un instant, la peur de Draco reflua un peu pour laisser place à une certaine curiosité devant le concept incongru des lèvres de Potter sur sa peau.

Mais à peine se faisait-il cette réflexion que Potter refermait ses doigts sur son poignet et profitait de sa prise pour l'attirer près de lui. A quelques centimètres de son oreille, leurs mains prisonnières entre leurs deux corps, Harry se mit à chuchoter.

« En fait je plaisante. L'Ananta se nourrit d'insectes, et il n'a jamais eu de venin » Lui confia-t-il. « Mais par contre ta tête était très drôle »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, alors que Draco tentait d'intégrer ce que venait de dire Potter. Il repoussa sèchement le Gryffondor, envahi par la colère et, bien malgré lui, par une pointe de soulagement.

« Tu te foutais de moi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« C'était un peu le concept, oui » Admit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Avec un cri de rage, Draco se jeta sur le brun, qui l'esquiva facilement en riant. Une course poursuite maladroite s'engagea, les deux hommes dérapant fréquemment sur le sable et manquant plusieurs fois de s'étaler de tout leur long. Malgré son envie de coincer Potter pour lui faire comprendre son opinion sur son sens de l'humour déplorable, Draco finit par s'arrêter au bout de dix minutes, complètement essoufflé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus couru, ce qui le désavantageait face à Potter qui s'entrainait régulièrement. Le brun se tenait droit devant lui, ébouriffé, le souffle à peine précipité et toujours hilare. Le blond lui jeta un regard lourd de mépris et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, moqueur.

« Je te déteste » Annonça le blond avec un reste de fierté blessée, lui conférant un air presque boudeur.

Amusé, Harry éclata de nouveau de rire. Il secoua la tête, les joues creusées par deux profondes fossettes et les yeux brillants, même dans la semi pénombre. Il parut soudain terriblement jeune à Draco.

« Voyons Malfoy, comment as-tu pu sincèrement croire qu'ils avaient choisi pour rassembler régulièrement les hommes les plus importants du monde magiques une île où vivrait une espèce de serpent mortelle ? Nos politiques peuvent être stupides, mais pas à ce point » Lui rappela gentiment l'Auror.

Le sang pur ne put que reconnaitre la logique du raisonnement même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix pour tous les gallions du monde.

« Je te déteste quand même » Répéta-t-il tout de même, clairement grognon.

« Mais oui, mais oui » Accepta Harry avec humour. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa tunique blanche à laquelle il jeta un œil critique. Cette dernière était froissée et pleine de sable et le Gryffondor haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Bon allez, viens à l'intérieur, on va désinfecter ta terrible blessure » Le taquina Harry avec un sourire complice. Malgré l'ironie du ton, Draco comprit que c'était une invitation à la trêve et il l'accepta en grognant.

« Et pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse même prendre la grande chambre ce soir » Continua l'Auror pour tenter de l'amadouer.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une compensation, je l'aurais prise de toute façon » Grommela le blond, rancunier.

« Et demain je préparerais le petit déjeuner ? » Proposa Harry, amusé par l'air bougon de l'autre homme.

La proposition sembla doucher la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux, jaugeant le sérieux de l'offre. Comprenant que le Gryffondor était sincère, il se dérida sensiblement. Il avait pris goût aux déjeuners copieux et chaleureux de la maison Potter, même s'il n'en avait profité que les quelques fois où Potter l'avait invité à rester dormir. Malgré toutes les excuses qu'ils pouvaient se donner pour ces occasions, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient tous les deux que Potter n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre quand la solitude du manoir Malfoy pesait un peu trop sur les épaules de son propriétaire. Et il s'appliquait alors, avec son habituelle simplicité désarmante, à lui remonter discrètement le moral.

« J'accepte tes excuses » Fit Draco, magnanime. « Et j'accepterais aussi un café viennois apporté au lit demain matin »

« Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin » Rit Harry. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, faussement blessé.

Au moins il aurait essayé.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi** : Voila voila, un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose mais pas grave :p J'espère que personne ne se sera endormi devant en tout cas. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que j'aurais trouvé l'inspiration (et surtout la motivation :p) pour l'écrire. Je vais essayer de le finir pour la fin de semaine prochaine mais je ne peux rien garantir.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me lire :)

artemis, le champi qui voudrait bien retourner à Londres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi. Soyons honnêtes, si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Ginny Weasley serait depuis longtemps morte d'un tragique accident de potion (ou sur un bûcher) et Harry se serait consolé dans les bras d'un beau blond.

**Couple** : HPDM, encore et toujours.

**Dédicace** : A **Artoung** et **Grenadine**, dont c'est le cadox (les pauvres). A **Sean**, ma beta en or na moi.

**Note du champi** : Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, mais ce chapitre faisait de la résistance. Impossible de l'écrire comme je le voudrais, et ça a fini par m'agacer. Certains d'entre vous ont visiblement cru que j'avais peut-être abandonné cette fic, et j'en suis désolée :p Donc je vous rassure tout de suite, cette fic sera finie. Il ne reste de toute façon que deux (ou trois, à voir) chapitres, écris aux trois quart, et un épilogue.

Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont reviewées, qui m'ont permis de retrouver la motivation d'écrire qui me faisait cruellement défaut ces derniers temps. Et je remercierais encore une fois **Artoung, **parce que la belle, sans toi j'aurais tout envoyé balader depuis longtemps. Tu roxxes tellement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et nous nous retrouvons en bas :D

**Chapitre huit**

Dans le salon du manoir Potter, la cheminée du salon s'embrasa soudain, des flammes vertes venant lécher la pierre noircie par la suie. L'instant d'après, Draco Malfoy posait un pied précautionneux sur le tapis, veillant à ne pas répandre trop de cendres au sol.

« Monsieur Malfoy » l'accueillit aussitôt une voix chevrotante. Le sorcier se tourna vers l'elfe de maison incliné en une petite révérence et il hocha la tête en retenant un sourire narquois. Il l'avait visiblement interrompu en plein rangement, et l'elfe portait dans ses bras un nombre incroyable de jouets divers et variés.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous débarrasse ? » Continua poliment Kreattur en fixant la bouteille de whisky pur feu que tenait l'homme à la main. La cave de la famille Malfoy en contenait une quantité illimitée et il avait pris l'habitude d'en ramener régulièrement lors de ses soirées avec Potter. Après tout, c'était un petit rituel comme un autre, et Draco aimait voir la lueur de doux amusement que posait Potter sur les bouteilles poussiéreuses qu'il lui apportait.

« Cela ira. Je suis en avance sur l'heure prévue. Potter est sorti ? » S'étonna Draco en essayant de dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix. Décidément, l'elfe des Potter était vraiment étrange, avec son air constamment affairé et son sérieux imperturbable.

« Maître Harry est dans la chambre de mademoiselle Lily » l'informa Kreattur en rajustant sa charge. C'est à peine si on le distinguait encore derrière la masse de jouets colorés.

« Je vais aller les saluer. » Répondit-il finalement après avoir hésité quelques secondes. « Je connais le chemin » Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'elfe se diriger stoïquement vers les escaliers, presque en aveugle. Kreattur le jaugea du regard puis sembla finalement décider qu'il ne risquait pas de faire trop de dégâts s'il le laissait seul. Il haussa les épaules et transplanna après un dernier hochement de tête.

Draco sourit, amusé. Il posa la bouteille sur la table basse et se redressa lentement, profitant de la sensation de doux bien-être qui l'envahissait. La pièce était plongée dans une torpeur agréable, bercée par un silence brisé par les habituels crépitements du feu et les roulements lourds du tonnerre grondant à l'extérieur. Derrière la baie vitrée, la jungle miniature qui servait de jardin aux Potter apparaissait par intermittence quand un éclair déchirait le ciel, se balançant follement dans la tempête. Les arbres pliaient dans des angles inquiétants et semblaient prêts à se déraciner à n'importe quel instant.

Draco se retourna vers la cheminée dont il venait de sortir. Une fois de plus, il embrassa du regard les portraits de Weasley et Granger jeunes et celui de leurs enfants, tout en sourires édentés. Sur une autre, les parents de Potter dansaient au milieu de feuilles mortes alors que, dans leur propre cadre, Sirius black et Remus Lupin les dévisageaient avec des sourires attendris. Un portrait de la famille Weasley au complet trônait au centre, quelques chevelures blondes et brunes parsemant une marée de rouquins. Potter, sur la gauche, affichait le sourire maladroit qu'il dédiait toujours aux photographes. D'une autre photo vieillie, en noir et blanc, un Severus Snape assez jeune observait d'un œil torve le manège de ses ennemis de toujours. Enfin, en équilibre précaire à l'extrémité de la cheminée, Albus Dumbledore couvait tout ce beau monde du regard, ses yeux bleus pétillant de leur éternelle lueur d'intelligence et de malice.

Draco avait déjà interrogé Potter sur sa façon étrange de choisir les photos qui ornaient les quatre coins de son manoir, surpris par la façon qu'il avait de mélanger vivants et morts avec une insouciance presque irrespectueuse. Potter avait seulement haussé les épaules et répondu qu'il ne faisait aucune différence entre les gens qu'il aimait. Severus Snape avait grommelé un juron et rappelé qu'il le détestait, Sirius Black avait commencé à l'injurier de son cadre en tentant de l'apercevoir et, au centre, la famille Weasley avait haussé les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Potter avait éclaté de rire. Dumbledore avait pouffé. Et Draco avait souri.

Parce que c'était l'effet Potter. Tout devenait tellement simple.

Le sang pur salua poliment les photos, se sentant un peu stupide mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Il avait depuis longtemps réussi à combattre la culpabilité qui l'envahissait quand il apercevait certains des portraits qu'il n'avait jamais osé accrocher dans son manoir de peur de leur jugement.

Severus lui retourna un hochement de tête bourru, et Dumbledore un sourire presque mutin. De son côté, Sirius Black le fixait encore d'un regard dubitatif alors que Lupin lui dédiait un petit signe de la main. Une fois de plus, la ressemblance avec son fils frappa Draco de plein fouet, même s'il lui manquait cette réserve farouche qui semblait définir Ted Lupin. Dans leur cadre, James et Lily Potter avaient interrompu leur danse éternelle pour le dévisager avec complicité, enlacés et bienveillants.

Draco se détourna de la cheminée, un petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres et une boule chaleureuse au creux du cœur. Décidément, il aimait cet endroit.

Il parcourut rapidement le long couloir avant de franchir lestement les escaliers, salué par une nouvelle vague de portraits -des enfants Potter cette fois-ci-. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la dernière en date, représentant toute la tribu Weasley en train de s'amuser dans le lac noir de Poudlard. Dans l'angle en bas à droite courait Scorpius, tentant d'éviter James qui voulait clairement le jeter à l'eau. Il possédait la même dans un tiroir, envoyée par son fils quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait été prise par un septième année, lors d'une séance de baignade impromptue en plein mois de Mars.

Draco secoua la tête et continua sa recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Il frappa finalement à la seconde porte, celle qui portait en lettres majuscules le nom de « Lily » et le dessin enfantin d'un lys blanc. Comme aucune réponse ne vint, il entra discrètement, craignant de la réveiller.

La chambre était la même que dans son souvenir, des murs blancs ornés d'une frise d'un rose pâle, sobre et assortie aux rideaux. Des posters étaient étalés sur les murs, dont la plupart représentaient des licornes, des hippogriffes, des pégases et même des sombrals. Draco se rappela aussitôt la petite fille lui expliquant qu'elle allait devenir la plus grande des dresseuses une fois adulte.

Un petit bureau de bois clair couvert de papiers en tous genres était surmonté d'un article soigneusement découpé sur Ginny Weasley datant des quelques années qu'elle avait passé dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. A côté, un dessin représentant visiblement la famille Potter. Amusé, Draco remarqua que le hibou de Potter faisait approximativement la même taille qu'Albus et avait été travaillé avec soin.

Entassées partout dans la pièce, des peluches sorcières et moldues de toutes les couleurs le fixaient de leurs yeux de billes noires. Et, sur le lit à baldaquin gisait ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque tas de couvertures. La voix de l'ancien Gryffondor semblait s'en élever, même si le Serpentard ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

« Potter ? » Souffla Draco, intrigué.

Aussitôt les couvertures s'ébranlèrent et la tête totalement ébouriffée du brun en émergea, le visage froissé par une surprise enfantine.

« Malfoy ? » Releva Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux le distinguer dans la pénombre de la chambre. A l'autre bout du lit, une seconde tête apparut, petit visage en cœur au creux d'une crinière de cheveux roux.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » S'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel derrière les rideaux et la petite disparut dans un petit cri effrayé. L'expression de Harry se contracta, visiblement déchiré entre deux choix. Puis il haussa finalement les épaules avec un certain fatalisme.

« Tu ne devais pas arriver un peu plus tard ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en jetant un œil sous les couvertures.

« Si. Mais j'ai travaillé plus vite que prévu et j'avais une bonne bouteille de whisky que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir avant d'arriver ici. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours essayer de venir plus tôt pour voir comment je serais reçu.» Répondit-il évasivement. Il refusait d'avouer qu'il avait tourné en rond pendant deux heures, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré en arrivant carrément en fin d'après-midi. Harry eut un sourire doux et Draco grimaça, comprenant qu'une fois de plus l'Auror avait su lire entre les lignes.

« Tu as bien fait » Souffla Harry. Il observa brièvement le blond de haut en bas, notant la tenue décontractée en simple pantalon noir et chemise, qu'il ne portait que rarement. Quand Draco lui tendit une expression interrogatrice, Harry sourit de nouveau avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

La chevelure de feu de Lily émergea subitement de la couverture et elle fixa Draco, lançant de temps en temps des regards de bête traquée à la fenêtre derrière laquelle l'orage se déchainait.

« Vous deviez passer la soirée avec mon papa? » Intervint-elle avec suspicion.

Draco hocha la tête avec une certaine solennité. La petite fille s'illumina de l'intérieur avant de plisser son nez moucheté de taches de rousseur en une moue pensive. Au bout de longues secondes de réflexion, elle se décida.

« Papa, on pourrait inviter monsieur Malfoy dans notre cachette ? » Proposa-t-elle avec candeur.

Harry pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire avant de hocher la tête sans détourner un seul instant son attention de Malfoy. Guettant avec amusement la réponse du distingué sang pur.

« Mais avec plaisir » Accepta Draco, se délectant de la surprise du Gryffondor. Potter oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait jamais su résister à un défi.

Draco se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'approcha du lit. Harry souleva un coin de la couverture en guise d'invitation et la seconde d'après, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois sous cette tente improvisée.

S'ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, il régnait une douce chaleur. La couverture de laine pâle frottait contre le crâne de Draco, le décoiffant et rendant ses cheveux pâles électriques.

En guise de lumière, un ours en peluche phosphorescent était échoué entre eux, sa silhouette les éclairant par-dessous et leur conférant des expressions effrayantes. Potter était assis tout près de lui, mais il se décala un peu, mal à l'aise, quand leurs cuisses se touchèrent. Lily s'était blottie en face, la tête sur le genou de son père et son éternelle licorne sous le bras. Un silence gêné plana entre les deux adultes. Finalement, c'est la petite fille qui prit la parole avec assurance.

« Vous aussi vous avez peur de l'orage ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de compassion, frottant son nez dans la crinière bleutée de la peluche.

« Pas vraiment non » La contredit délicatement Draco en se raclant la gorge. Il jeta un regard noir à Potter qui ricanait en silence.

Le ciel gronda une nouvelle fois et la petite Lily se recroquevilla avec un couinement terrifié. Harry lui caressa les cheveux en longs mouvements apaisants, lui chuchotant des mots tendres pour la calmer. Elle serra farouchement sa licorne contre elle et tendit un sourire crispé à Draco. Alors que le sang pur se demandait de quelle façon il devrait exactement réagir, le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant fit sursauter les trois occupants du lit.

« On a entendu le tonnerre, alors on est venu prendre des nouvelles de la princesse » S'exclama une voix rieuse. L'instant d'après, la couverture s'envola et un 'oh' sonore se fit entendre.

« Monsieur Malfoy » Constata James, surpris, le coin de la couverture toujours tenu haut au dessus de sa tête.

« Bonjour Monsieur » Anonna Albus avec indifférence, à moitié endormi et s'agrippant à la main de Teddy. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher poliment la tête.

« Bonsoir » Répondit seulement Draco avec un sourire en coin. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une main légère vint se poser sur son bras. Interloqué, il se tourna vers Potter qui haussa les épaules en plissant les yeux.

« Allez, venez ici, au point ou on en est » Rit Harry.

Les deux ainés échangèrent un regard amusé et James éclata finalement de rire.

« Je sens que la soirée va être sympa » Se contenta-t-il de commenter avant d'escalader le matelas pour s'installer à côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière attrapa autoritairement sa main et la serra contre son cœur en souriant. James lui fit un petit clin d'œil rassurant.

A son tour, Albus se glissa sous les couvertures pour aller se rouler en boule au centre, lové contre Lily et la tête reposant sur les chevilles de son père, écrasant à moitié l'ours phosphorescent. Il retomba dans un demi-sommeil immédiatement. Enfin Teddy s'installa délicatement à côté de James avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux. Plus grand que tous les autres, il formait le centre du chapiteau qui venait s'affaisser sur le crâne de Draco. Ils avaient tous les cheveux rendus fous par l'électricité statique de la laine et l'air passablement maladroit. Pour laisser de la place aux enfants, Draco avait du se rapprocher de Potter, le pressant légèrement contre le mur. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur irradier à travers leurs vêtements et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, c'était une sensation très perturbante. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à le penser, car le Gryffondor gardait la tête farouchement détournée et semblait un peu crispé.

« On a vraiment l'air stupide » Résuma très justement James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Si peu » Ironisa Ted.

Harry éclata de rire, se détendant, et Draco s'autorisa un rictus de dérision.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à passer la soirée de cette façon, mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est original » Acquiesça l'aristocrate.

« Original. Oui, on peut dire que cela correspond assez bien à la famille Potter » Confirma Ted avec un hochement de tête convaincu. James lui planta son coude dans les côtes, l'air faussement vexé. Le loup haussa les sourcils et le poussa de l'épaule, l'envoyant mollement s'écraser contre le mur. James tenta bien de répliquer, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son aîné pour le maitriser et bloquer sa tête sous son bras sans effort particulier.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, Harry observant, hilare, la position acrobatique de son aîné alors que Draco remarquait avec satisfaction que c'était la première fois que le jeune Lupin lui parlait spontanément.

« Dites moi monsieur Malfoy, Scorpius est là aussi ? » Se renseigna finalement James, louchant un peu pour apercevoir Draco dans la semi pénombre et malgré ses lunettes de guingois.

Albus lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, lui tirant un petit cri outré.

« Chez sa mère, en France » Grommela Albus sans ouvrir les yeux, parvenant l'exploit de prendre un ton moralisateur sans même faire une phrase réellement déchiffrable.

« Oh » Souffla James, contrit.

« Il revient dans trois jours » Lui expliqua Draco tranquillement, pour rassurer le garçon à l'air mortifié.

James lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant et Draco eut l'impression fulgurante de revoir Potter au même âge. Albus était pourtant celui qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement mais l'aîné utilisait inconsciemment des mimiques semblables à celles de son père et l'effet était bien plus impressionnant.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant autant de bêtise, Teddy relâcha sa victime qui se redressa aussitôt en se frottant la nuque et en lui adressant un regard noir.

« Mais ils viendront tous les deux quelques jours au manoir je pense, enfin si Malfoy accepte bien sûr. Et je suis sûr qu'Albus aimerait avoir son ami un peu à la maison » Annonça Harry d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui échouait lamentablement alors que le regard perçant de Draco s'était soudain braqué sur lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance.

Le blond évalua durant une fraction de seconde le sérieux de la proposition. L'Auror lui rendit un regard chaleureux et un peu nerveux et Draco laissa échapper un sourire.

« Ce sera avec plaisir Potter » Acquiesça-t-il, stupidement satisfait. Il se jugeait lui-même complètement pathétique parfois.

« Oh, mini Malfoy au manoir ! Ça c'est une bonne idée papa. On a plein de trucs interdits à Poudlard à lui montrer ! » S'enthousiasma James. Puis il croisa le regard dubitatif de Draco. « Je n'ai rien dit. Enfin je veux dire, je pourrai l'aider à réviser pour bien entamer sa seconde année, tout ça… » Tenta de se rattraper maladroitement le petit brun devant l'expression amusée du sang pur.

« C'est une très bonne idée oui, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu » Confirma charitablement Teddy, détournant l'attention du Serpentard de James. Ce dernier lui coula un regard éperdu de gratitude et Ted leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

« Ah sinon, nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides ! » Se rengorgea finalement James en désignant du menton la main gauche de Ted. Les adultes distinguèrent alors une bouteille qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçue dans la semi pénombre.

« James, tu sais ce que je pense de la nourriture et des boissons dans les lits… » Soupira Harry.

« Que ça risque de salir et que cela donne du travail à Kreattur qui est déjà vieux et fatigué » Répéta docilement James. « Mais promis, si on salit je nettoierai. J'ai appris le sort ! » Se rengorgea-t-il.

Harry céda, attendri, et se promit de lui expliquer dès le lendemain qu'aucun sort ne pourrait empêcher l'elfe de laver les draps s'il savait-et il saurait- qu'ils avaient été salis. Il portait une attention maniaque à la propreté des chambres. L'Auror dégagea sa baguette d'un pli de sa robe et, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, invoqua quatre verres. Lily et Albus avaient visiblement oublié l'orage et dormaient à poings fermés.

« Et il faut vraiment que j'apprenne ce sort là » Grogna James en observant les verres apparus de nulle part et flottant mollement dans les airs entre eux.

« Tu l'apprendras en temps voulu » Temporisa Harry « Teddy, tu nous sers ? »

Le jeune loup acquiesça et remplit chaque verre précautionneusement. Draco laissa échapper un sourire amusé devant son air concentré et l'expression d'attente douloureuse de James, guettant la moindre goutte tombant sur le lit. Mais il n'y eut aucun raté et James tapota l'épaule de Teddy avec fierté.

Ils s'emparèrent tous d'un verre et trinquèrent. Draco plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide d'un brun clair, curieux. Il reconnu rapidement le goût de pomme et de sucre pétillant qui se répandait dans sa bouche, un soda que Scorpius adorait. Presque inconsciemment, il échangea un regard complice avec Potter, songeant à la bouteille de vieux whisky pur feu qui attendait sagement en bas.

« Tu sais papa, si tu comptes faire ce genre de petites réunions sous la couette régulièrement, il faudra sérieusement penser à acheter un lit plus grand à Lily. Je pense que mes jambes sont tellement engourdies que je ne vais jamais pouvoir me relever » Fit remarquer James, faisant tourner distraitement le liquide dans son verre, provoquant un crépitement continu.

« J'y réfléchirai oui » Promit Harry, dans un éclat de rire.

« Et trouver un éclairage moins effrayant » Ajouta Teddy, désignant du menton l'ours en peluche à moitié écrasé par Albus, profondément endormi.

« Aussi » Acquiesça Harry avec gravité, dans une grimace. « Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Lily est autant attaché à cette chose. Chaque fois que je rentre dans sa chambre, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe. »

« Et on parle du légendaire courage Gryffondor… » Se moqua Draco.

Potter se tourna franchement vers lui, ses yeux verts pétillant d'amusement et d'une lueur dubitative, comme s'il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça, tellement la réplique était facile.

« Les enfants, je vais vous raconter une petite anecdote qui date de l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard… » Commença-t-il, semblant se délecter de chaque mot et son regard toujours ancré à celui de Draco.

« Tu ne vas pas comparer ma réaction légitime d'enfant de onze ans, seul au milieu d'une forêt remplie de monstres, à ta peur d'adulte d'un ours en peluche ? » Tenta Draco, poliment interloqué. Potter lui renvoya un sourire carnassier qui parvint à déstabiliser légèrement le Serpentard.

« Voyons, je n'aurais pas osé. Même s'il est vrai que le cri que tu avais poussé cette fois là aurait mérité d'être relevé. Non, je pensais plutôt à la fois où leur tante Hermione t'avait frappé en plein visage et où tu t'étais ensuite enfui en courant » Asséna-t-il finalement, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté dans une mimique innocente.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, outré, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vienne paresseusement étirer ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, quand elle était plus jeune, Ginny Weasley aimait beaucoup la poésie. Vraiment beaucoup » Susurra-t-il.

Teddy et James trinquèrent discrètement et s'installèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre pour mieux savourer le duel des deux adultes.

La nuit s'annonçait passionnante.

* * *

Assis à sa place habituelle sur le canapé, Draco terminait rapidement son thé, se brûlant la langue au passage et n'y accordant aucune espèce d'importance. L'ambiance du salon du manoir s'appesantissait graduellement alors que son propriétaire, dans son fauteuil, fixait le feu sans un mot. Sirotant le liquide bouillant, le blond en venait même à se demander si le Gryffondor se souvenait de sa présence.

Draco jeta un œil autour de lui et frissonna. Le petit salon si chaleureux qu'il commençait à bien connaitre lui paraissait soudain lugubre. Potter n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer les lumières et seules les flammes brûlant dans l'âtre et la nuit claire s'engouffrant par les immenses vitres permettaient d'éclairer un peu la pièce. Sous cette luminosité pâle et vacillante, le salon semblait englué dans une morosité écrasante et même les objets les plus banals donnaient naissance à des ombres sinistres.

Oppressé, Draco laissa tomber son regard sur le mug qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts. Celui qui était devenue _son_ mug durant les cinq jours qu'il avait passé dans le manoir Potter avec Scorpius. Il savait que Potter avait volontairement choisi le matin cette horreur orange où s'étalaient en grosses lettres capitales la devise des canons de Chudley. Ce chef d'œuvre du mauvais goût était visiblement un des nombreux cadeaux de Weasley -ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment-. Mais étrangement, il avait fini par s'attacher à l'objet. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, c'était laid et définitivement trop orange, mais c'était _sa_ tasse, et il aimait la savoir dans les placards de Potter_._

Presque inconsciemment, Draco se tourna de nouveau vers son hôte muet. Il ne pouvait que vaguement distinguer le profil de Potter et était donc incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant. C'était assez frustrant. Il se doutait bien que Potter devait être triste, peut-être même un peu déprimé. Mais il aurait surtout aimé savoir s'il lui en voulait de s'être imposé ce soir.

Quand il avait appris que la belette et sa femme avaient un voyage prévu cette semaine là -pour fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage- Draco avait discrètement envoyé Scorpius à la pêche aux informations. Son fils lui avait ainsi appris, en levant les yeux au ciel devant son comportement infantile, que la petite Lily serait à une fête avec ses amis organisée par Ginny Weasley, dont c'était la semaine de garde. Draco en avait donc déduit que, pour la première fois en presque trente ans, Potter allait se retrouver seul le soir d'halloween.

Et, sur un coup de tête, le blond avait atterri dans la cheminée du manoir Potter avec une bonne bouteille de whisky et un grand sourire innocent. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y présentait sans invitation explicite de Potter mais il n'avait pas pu résister, taraudé toute la journée par l'idée que, même à presque quarante ans, aucun orphelin ne devrait avoir à se morfondre seul pour l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Et il était le mieux placé pour connaitre les dégâts que pouvaient faire le silence et la solitude certains soirs. Il s'était dit qu'une soirée au coin du feu avec un peu d'alcool et quelques potins croustillants sur des grands pontes du ministère auraient pu remonter le moral de Potter.

Mais quand Potter l'avait accueilli, il n'avait pas l'air triste, juste surpris et confus de le trouver là. Il lui avait tendu un sourire étrange, crispé, et s'était depuis enfermé dans un mutisme pensif. Le sang pur commençait à regretter lourdement son initiative. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette atmosphère paisible qui flottait entre eux ces derniers temps et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la confiance. Et il avait beau réfléchir, Draco voyait mal comment une visite surprise pouvait avoir un effet aussi terrible.

Et pourtant, Potter avait eu l'air presque effrayé quand il avait ouvert la porte, et quelque chose s'était installé dans ses yeux verts. Une lueur sombre mais dévorante, que Draco avait déjà cru apercevoir à plusieurs reprises auparavant, mais si brièvement qu'il s'était convaincu de l'avoir imaginé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Potter, mais il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, tourner les talons et fuir cette ambiance étrange. Alors il restait immobile, guettant le moindre signe de rejet de l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais ce dernier se contentait de fixer le mur face à lui, l'air songeur.

Avec un soupir, Draco posa finalement sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva. Ses pas furent étouffés par le tapis moelleux mais, même quand il se retrouva près de Potter, ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Draco décida de considérer cela comme une autorisation et il s'installa délicatement sur l'accoudoir de cuir. Avec une grimace indécise, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu et peut-être aussi pour lui rappeler un peu sa présence.

Mais le Gryffondor s'arracha vivement à son contact, comme brûlé, et bondit sur ses pieds. Vexé, Draco reposa lentement sa main sur sa cuisse et observa les lèvres pincées, le brun lui tourner le dos, les épaules contractées.

« Potter… » Grogna finalement Draco avec impatience.

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'avancer d'un pas pour s'arrêter devant la belle armoire en bois sombre qui dévorait le mur à gauche de la cheminée. Il parut hésiter un instant, laissant sa main courir avec légèreté le long des rayonnages de livres. Elle buta finalement sur un appareil moldu aux lignes épurées et il appuya sur un petit voyant rouge sans grande conviction. Quelques notes s'élevèrent, douces et apaisantes, douchant pour un instant l'air outré de Malfoy. Harry se retourna avec un petit sourire avant d'accrocher la silhouette silencieuse de Draco.

Le brun passa finalement sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, fermant un instant les paupières avec une expression torturée. Après de longues secondes, il laissa retomber sa main et rouvrit doucement les yeux, une lueur de gravité résignée au fond du regard.

Et il sembla soudain immense à Draco avec son air trop sérieux, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa façon trop aigue de l'observer. Avec ses fêlures et sa franchise déboussolée plein les yeux.

Draco se recula imperceptiblement pour se protéger de cette chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner mais qui lui serrait le ventre. Il sentait confusément que jamais Potter n'avait été aussi dangereux pour lui qu'à cet instant, inexpressif et anormalement beau.

Quand Potter lui tendit finalement une main assurée, Draco fit un bond dans le passé, se rappelant d'une autre poignée de main avortée qui avait tout débuté. Et à présent le Gryffondor lui imposait ce choix de nouveau, sans un mot, sans une explication de ce soudain retour en grâce, sans aucun remord à balayer tant d'années de haine. C'était de la folie.

Draco vint aussitôt emprisonner la main tendue dans la sienne sans plus d'hésitation. Parce que c'était ainsi entre eux, qu'ils avaient toujours agi avant de réfléchir. Parce que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Parce qu'au final, c'était Potter, et que c'était bien suffisant.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Son regard se posa juste sur leurs mains, songeur et désabusé avant qu'il n'affermisse sa prise une seconde plus tard. Il recula ensuite d'un pas, forçant Draco à suivre le mouvement et à se lever.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, laissant la musique s'égrener pour compenser le silence étrange entre eux et la neutralité des yeux verts. Mais c'était une impassibilité étrange, semblant contenir une myriade de questions et un certain désarroi. Une voix d'homme s'éleva subitement, douce, caressante, chantant des mots que le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre car Potter se rapprochait encore. Il était d'un calme effarant alors qu'à présent leurs torses se touchaient et que Draco pouvait même goûter l'odeur de sa peau. L'ancien Gryffondor sentait le savon et le cuir et s'en était presque douloureux. Contre son oreille, il sentit les lèvres de Potter bouger et la sensation vint crépiter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« With or without you, I can't live… »

C'était à peine un souffle et Draco eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que Potter ne faisait que chanter. Sa voix était si rauque, si ébréchée qu'elle lui semblait étrangère. Une voix broyée en un murmure par le doute et une forme de douleur sourde.

Alors Draco vint glisser sa main à la base des cheveux noirs et rebelles dans un réflexe presque paternel, tentant de l'apaiser. L'Auror laissa sa tête tomber lourdement conte l'épaule du blond, se détendant docilement.

Quelque chose semblait ronger le Gryffondor, et même si Draco avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne semblait s'agir ni de ses parents, ni de sa propre visite à l'improviste, il était bien incapable de faire quelque chose de plus pour l'aider que de le garder près de lui comme pour le rassurer. Il avait ses lèvres au niveau de sa tempe, et il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était plus grand que Potter. Comme s'il avait réussi à comprendre le fil de ses pensées, le brun sourit, étonnement paisible. Et Draco eut un rire bas parce qu'à cet instant, il se sentait bien.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Car après tout, Potter le héros ne devrait pas pouvoir s'écrouler et un Malfoy ne devrait pas être là pour le réconforter.

Donc Malfoy et Potter se taisaient.

Mais, devant un feu de cheminée et sur une musique moldue, Harry et Draco dansaient.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi : **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçues (enfin, les quelques personnes qui auront survécues à l'attente :p). Je sais que l'ambiance entre les deux passages est très différente, et j'ai même failli supprimer le second. Bref, à partir du prochain chapitre, on revient au point de vue de Harry, ce qui clarifiera peut être un peu les choses.

Merci, et bravo, à toutes les personnes ayant survécues jusqu'à la fin :p

Artemis

Ps : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, certains auteurs assez connus dans notre fandom (je ne citerais pas de nom, après elles se plaignent pendant des jours :p Mais si besoin est, je peux donner des tuyaux par mp :p) ont récemment publiés quelques textes inédits sur manyfics. N'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Dédicace** : A **Grenadine**, parce qu'elle roxxe. A la grande **Artoung**, que je nem grand comme ça, et avec qui j'ai passé un week end fantastique. A **soizic**, parce que c'est son anniversaire mais que je n'avais rien de mieux que ça pour marquer le coup.

**Note du champi** : bonjour à tous ceux qui auront survécus à mes longues absences :p Sachez que, si ce chapitre arrive bien plus tard que prévu, c'est que la malchance ultime m'a frappé : mon ordi est mort. Je n'ai donc plus de connexion à internet, et vous comprendrez qu'il m'est aussi beaucoup plus difficile de taper les chapitres. Je souffre. Enfin bon, je me suis débrouillé pour publier aujourd'hui ce petit chapitre transitoire (l'histoire entre Harry et Draco ne reprend que dans le chapitre prochain), qui n'est pour l'instant pas corrigé et que j'ai du écrire durant la nuit. Veuillez donc m'excuser pour les fautes qui vont vous écorcher les yeux, j'essayerais de faire passer le texte à mes béta de la mort qui tue dès qu'elles seront dispos.

Aujourd'hui est cependant une date importante, car c'est l'anniversaire de la super **soizic**, que j'ai la chance d'avoir rencontré sur le manychat il y a un petit moment maintenant. Joyeux anniversaire ma soï :p

Chapitre 9

« J'en étais sûre » Soupira une voix passablement affligée.

Installés sur une table isolée du reste du restaurant par une envahissante plante verte,Ron et Harry se figèrent aussitôt, se lançant des regards de détresse. Discrètement, Ron repoussa son lait de bourbon en direction de Harry qui le frappa au niveau du tibia. Le chef des Aurors encaissa stoïquement le coup.

« Mon amour ! » S'enthousiasma faussement Ron en se tournant vers sa femme. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils et l'ignora royalement.

« Bonjour Mione » Tenta à son tour Harry avec un sourire presque piteux.

Devant lui, Ron s'était détourné avec une moue craintive. L'agacement qui froissait les traits d'Hermione n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure là ? » Les interrogea seulement la femme avec un calme trompeur.

« Nous discutions des dossiers en cours » Expliqua précipitamment Harry.

« Et j'ajouterais que tu es particulièrement belle aujourd'hui » La complimenta mielleusement Ron. Harry approuva énergiquement.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, la flatterie n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi et vous le savez bien. Et Ron, ta pause déjeuner est terminée depuis une demi-heure » Lui rappela t'elle un peu sèchement.

Les aurors grimacèrent dans une belle synchronisation. Ils avaient tous les deux espérés qu'elle ignorerait ce détail.

« Mais Mione, je dois recevoir le langue de plomb Saurus et il doit me faire son rapport sur la façon dont il a intercepté un animagus non déclaré qui prend la forme d'un _escargot_. Déjà quand il me parle de quelque chose d'intéressant, il me donne envie de dormir. Alors une mission pareille… » Geint le roux, atterré.

« Encore un langue de plomb qui est bien plus intéressant la bouche fermée » Se moqua Harry. Ron ricana mais ils se calmèrent immédiatement en interceptant le regard sévère d'Hermione.

« Eh bien ce Saurus était inquiet de ne pas te trouver en arrivant. Et comme tes subordonnés semblaient amusés par la situation et qu'ils ont refusé de l'aider, il a pensé que je serais la personne la plus indiquée pour te retrouver. Il est venu se plaindre dans mon bureau » Grinça la brune.

« Désolé » Souffla Ron, l'air penaud, tentant d'adoucir sa moitié.

« Mais encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Je l'ai renvoyé, et l'instant d'après c'est Sanguini qui poussait la porte. _Ton_ vampire de bras droit a pris pour excuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à te

localiser pour venir s'installer dans mon bureau. Impossible de l'en déloger » Termina t'elle en fixant Harry d'un air courroucé.

« C'est Ron qui m'a invité ! » Se défendit immédiatement Harry, levant les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence. Ron lui coula un regard rancunier que Harry balaya d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez plus quinze ans et que vos petites escapades pourraient avoir de lourdes conséquences ? » Soupira Hermione.

« J'avais mon badge d'urgence sur moi. N'importe lequel de mes hommes aurait pu me joindre en cas de besoin » Fit remarquer Ron en mettant en évidence le cercle opalescent sur sa poitrine.

« Même chose pour moi » Enchaîna Harry, désignant du doigt le sigle des maraudeurs aux reflets rougeâtres. « Et j'avais laissé un mot sur mon bureau pour indiquer où je serais »

Hermione les jaugea un instant, tentant de déterminer s'ils tentaient de lui mentir. Devant l'air ouvertement sincère des deux hommes, elle soupira et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur la chaise en bout de table.

« Harry, fais moi plaisir. Préviens Sanguini que la prochaine fois qu'il vient m'interrompre dans mon travail sans raison valable, je le réduis en cendres » Menaça t'elle d'un ton plat.

« Il a l'habitude, c'est une méthode de séduction courante dans le monde des vampires, ça permet de démontrer sa force. Et connaissant son attirance pour toi, je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi. Mais je transmettrais » Promis placidement le brun en sirotant le lait de bourbon de Ron. Ce dernier l'observa faire avec horreur et Harry lui retourna un regard ouvertement frondeur. Ils savaient tous les deux que Ron n'oserait jamais se plaindre devant Hermione, craignant qu'elle ne le sermonne pour boire pendant son service.

Une serveuse empressée s'approcha de leur table, repoussant une des branches de la plante verte d'un coup de hanche distrait. Elle souffla sur une de ses mèches blondes qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval et sorti un petit carnet et une plume de la poche de son tablier.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Amusée, Hermione remarqua le regard fasciné qu'elle braquait assez maladroitement sur Harry. Ce dernier n'y prêta cependant aucune forme d'attention, terminant son assiette d'un coup de fourchette alerte.

« Un café s'il vous plait » Commanda Hermione.

« Deux » Ajouta Ron, jetant avec regret un coup d'œil à son lait de bourbon, posé à côté de l'assiette de son meilleur ami.

Hermione observa la serveuse qui repartait avec une grimace déçue.

« 'Ry ? » L'appela distraitement Hermione.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Il avait des miettes de pain sur la joue et Hermione l'en débarrassa du bout de doigts, avec un sourire presque maternel.

« Que penses-tu de la serveuse là bas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un doux sourire.

Docilement, Harry se tourna vers le bar où la jeune femme s'affairait, se penchant un peu pour l'apercevoir derrière l'épais feuillage. Il l'observa à peine une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

« Elle est belle » Concéda t'il d'un ton plat, indifférent.

« Et elle me semble très intéressée par toi » Chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers lui. Harry s'inclina à son tour, entrant dans son jeu.

« Mione, depuis quand tu joues les marieuses ? » La taquina t'il à mi voix.

La brune accepta la rebuffade de son ami en secouant la tête. Ron ricana, amusé, et en profita pour subtiliser son lait de bourbon à Harry. Il lui tendit un regard triomphant avant d'en boire la dernière gorgée.

« Où en étiez-vous avant que je n'arrive? » Demanda finalement Hermione, le menton appuyé sur sa paume et l'air ouvertement curieux. Discrètement, Ron attrapa sa main libre du bout des doigts et sa femme lui tendit un sourire aussi bref que lumineux.

Harry les observa avec affection, ignorant toujours la serveuse qui amenait les cafés commandés par ses amis. Cette derrière soupira bruyamment avant de faire demi tour, tirant un rictus amusé à Ron.

« Eh bien Harry me racontait l'arrestation de Mc Clivert » Expliqua le roux, les yeux rieurs.

« Je crois l'avoir déjà croisé au ministère. Il s'occupait des finances non ? Un homme bedonnant à l'air affable et au sourire effrayant ? » Vérifia t'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Ron hocha la tête, un sourire au creux des lèvres.

« Exactement. Nous avions réussi à prouver qu'il détournait des fonds, en obtenant des aveux de son assistante. Le problème c'est qu'il se terrait dans son manoir avec ses nombreux gardes du corps, donc l'interpellation risquait de dégénérer assez vite. Décidemment, cette paranoïa ambiante à la mode au sein du ministère ne nous facilite pas les choses. Toute personne possédant ne serait ce quelques gallions les emploie pour engager des gros bras en ce moment » Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur, louchant sur le morceau de chocolat posé à côté de la tasse d'Hermione. Cette dernière le lui tendit et il l'accepta avec un immense sourire.

« Alors, que s'est il passé ? Il n'y a pas eu de blessés au moins ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oh non » La rassura Ron, les yeux pétillants.

« Enfin, Sylvia a été plutôt traumatisée » Le corrigea Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, curieuse. Le brun la laissa mijoter de longues secondes, grignotant son chocolat du bout des dents. Quand son amie commença à s'impatienter, il lui tendit un sourire taquin.

« Vu la dangerosité de la mission, notre bien aimé chef au poil écarlate a décidé d'envoyer ses meilleurs hommes » Commença Harry avec emphase, tirant un rictus à Hermione.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chef ? » Releva platement Ron, les sourcils haussés. « Et si je vous ai envoyé, c'est parce que tes hommes glandaient devant mon bureau et déconcentraient les autres Aurors »

« Mes hommes ne glandent jamais » S'horrifia Harry.

« J'ai retrouvé un elfe en train de chanter une sérénade à la plante verte devant mon bureau » Lui rappela Ron.

Harry le défia un instant, les yeux plissés et cherchant visiblement une répartie. Ron soutint son regard, une étincelle d'amusement tranquille flottant dans ses yeux clairs.

« Bref » Se défaussa finalement Harry, tirant un rictus triomphant à son meilleur ami « Nous sommes donc arrivés au manoir en début de soirée. Drear et Sanguini se sont occupés des vigiles postés à l'extérieur, qui se sont montré très coopératifs après avoir vu les plaques d'Aurors. Je ne jurerais cependant pas que les canines de Sanguini n'ont pas aidé, ce genre d'excroissances ont tendance à inciter les gens à l'obéissance.

Pendant ce temps, je cherchais Mc Clivert à l'intérieur avec Sylvia. Malheureusement pour elle, elle l'a trouvé avant moi » Précisa Harry, les lèvres pincées pour retenir un rire. Ron lui ne se gênait pas pour ricaner ouvertement.

« Et ? » Le relança Hermione.

« Et il était sous la douche. Et visiblement, il n'est pas resté insensible au charme de Sylvia. Croyez moi, voir une Vélane descendre des escaliers en courant, suivie par un Mc Clivert nu et dégoulinant d'eau n'est pas un spectacle que je conseillerais aux âmes sensibles »

Hermione eut une grimace écœurée alors que Ron laissait échapper un rire bref.

« C'était horrible » Confirma Harry, affligé.

« Et que s'est il passé ensuite ? Il a été inculpé où l'un de ses nombreux avocats à réussi à le sortir de là ? » Se renseigna la brune avec intérêt en se tournant vers son mari.

« C'est l'avantage des personnes envoûtées par les vélanes, c'est qu'ils ne pensent pas toujours à ce genre de détails. Il est resté à moitié nu dans notre salle d'interrogatoire, à répondre docilement à toutes nos questions pendant que Sylvia se tenait dans un coin en grognant » Jubila Ron, tentant de boire son café avant de renoncer, la langue légèrement brûlée.

Harry avait déjà décroché de la conversation, l'œil attiré par une silhouette blonde qui se dessinait à travers les feuilles de la plante. Il se pencha rapidement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise, pour tenter de mieux voir l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir au bar et qui scrutait la serveuse avec un sourire prédateur. Il se rassit, déçu. Après une seconde, il laissa échapper un rictus, se moquant de son propre comportement. L'idée même d'imaginer pouvoir croiser Malfoy dans cette petite brasserie était ridicule.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le silence de ses deux amis. Ils souriaient, amusés devant son regard lointain. Ron le scrutait, le menton appuyé au creux de sa paume. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

« Bon, vas y Harry, explique nous » Lâcha t'il, son regard bleu brillant d'une confiance tranquille.

« Quoi ? » Bredouilla Harry, un peu perdu. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué un bout de la conversation.

« Harry, je te connais depuis l'époque où tu étais persuadé qu'un balai servait à nettoyer le sol. Je sais donc très bien reconnaître ce regard » Répondit seulement Ron.

« Quel regard ? » Se braqua Harry, sur la défensive.

« Celui qui te trahi à chaque fois que tu pense à quelque chose de très important et que tu as peur de notre réaction. Comme quand tu as appris pour la fameuse prophétie. Ou quand ma sœur et toi vous êtes séparés. Ou quand tu as arrêté le quidditch » Enuméra le roux.

« Tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour le quidditch hein ? » Lui demanda Harry, les lèvres pincées.

« Jamais » Confirma Ron avec gravité.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, alors qu'Hermione riait doucement. Il y eut un silence léger, complice.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry ? » Insista Hermione d'une voix raisonnable mais chaleureuse. Elle posa avec naturel sa main libre sur la sienne, la pressant pour l'apaiser. Ou l'encourager. Harry grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer… » Esquiva t'il avec une certaine nervosité.

« Essaye toujours » Sourit Ron.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Harry ne hausse les épaules avec résignation.

« Je… Je suis…intéressé par Malfoy » Avoua Harry d'une traite, l'air bien moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, exceptionnellement déstabilisée. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui tendit un sourire rassurant. Harry vint lier ses doigts aux siens, soulagé mais peu surpris. Il n'avait au fond jamais douté de sa réaction.

« Vu ton inquiétude, je suppose que tu ne parles pas d'un intérêt professionnel ? » Tenta Ron, l'air neutre. Hermione lui administra un coup de coude dans les côtes et le rouquin laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux.

« Je vérifiais c'est tout » Se plaignit il. Sa femme braqua sur lui un regard sévère et Ron lui retourna une moue d'innocence blessée.

« Ron ? » Intervint Harry, craignant que la discussion ne dégénère en une énième dispute de couple.

« Hum ? Ah, oui » Réalisa t'il, perdant immédiatement son air outré. « Malfoy donc ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« Bon, ben je m'attendais presque à pire comme nouvelle » Se résigna le rouquin avec une relative bonne humeur.

Harry soupira, soulagé. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu le prends bien… » Fit il remarquer d'un ton suspicieux. Hermione et Ron éclatèrent d'un rire franc, et Harry se renfrogna, vexé.

« Harry, on est immunisés contre ce genre d'annonces désormais, il en faudrait beaucoup pour nous traumatiser. Et puis pour une fois ta grande nouvelle est plutôt positive, ça change. D'après ce que tu m'en as dis, ça se passe plutôt bien avec Malfoy non ? » Lui rappela Ron.

« Oui… » Reconnut Harry. Il y eut un silence léger avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix geignarde « Pourquoi moi… »

« N'exagère pas Harry, ce n'est pas si dramatique » Le reprit affectueusement Hermione, amusée par le comportement enfantin de son ami.

« Dis lui Ron toi que c'est grave » Grogna Harry, avachi sur le table, avec un vague signe de la main en direction de la brune comme pour encourager son ami à parler.

« Je pense que c'est du au karma » Commenta doctement Ron en se tournant vers sa femme. Harry consentit à relever la tête pour l'observer, à moitié intéressé par l'explication de son ami. « Tu n'aurais pas du arrêter le quidditch » Conclut le roux avec sérieux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré lui.

« Ron, tu veux bien le laisser tranquille un peu avec ton obsession démesurée pour quidditch ? » S'agaça Hermione.

« Démesurée ? » S'indigna son mari « Mione, l'équipe des aurors a perdu contre le département de potions. Leur attrapeur était monté sur un simple balai moldu enchanté. Un balai _moldu_. Notre réputation est en chute libre, alors que les langues de plomb ont encore été classés premiers. Hybris prend bien le soin de me le rappeler constamment et un jour ou l'autre je risque de lui faire avaler son trophée par un malencontreux accident »

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu » Le reprit Hermione avec irritation.

« Je ne relèverais pas ce blasphème Hermione » Annonça platement Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry « Et toi mon pote, je te souhaite bon courage. Je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin » Lui souffla t'il avec compassion en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Merci » Soupira Harry.

« Mais sans vouloir insulter notre fouine préférée, tu aurais pu trouver plus simple quand même Harry » Continua Ron, avalant en quelques gorgées son café encore fumant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment choisi… » Rappela le brun en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, fatigué.

« Certes. Mais quand même, des sangs purs séduisants, il y en a partout. Regarde, je suis bien plus beau que Malfoy moi » Se rengorgea Ron, le torse bombé. Harry lui jeta un regard ouvertement dubitatif et il remit ses lunettes avec précaution sur son nez.

« J'apprécie cette tentative pour me remonter le moral, mais en dehors du fait que j'ai désormais une image traumatisante dans le crâne, tu n'es pas mon genre Ronny » Rit Harry, malicieux.

« Pas assez blond ? » Tenta le roux.

« Non, je pensais plus au fait que ton mariage avec la femme la plus fantastique du monde serait un obstacle à notre amour » Affirma Harry, pince sans rire. Hermione eut l'air flatté et Harry lui retourna un petit clin d'œil. Elle laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire et Harry resserra sa prise sur ses doigts, toujours entrelacés aux siens.

« Et puis tu as les fesses plates » Asséna finalement le brun, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Ron fondit pour laisser place à un air profondément offensé.

« Pardon ? » Siffla t'il, indigné « Mes fesses sont parfaites ! N'est ce pas Mione ? »

Sa femme braqua sur lui un regard entre affliction et moquerie, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas répondre à une question de ce genre en public.

« Mais dis moi Harry, que s'est il passé de si particulier pour que la situation ait changé à ce point? » Demanda finalement Hermione, retournant au sujet initial en ignorant la moue outrée de son mari.

« Il est venu la semaine dernière, le trente et un » Commença prudemment Harry, n'étant pas lui-même réellement sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Et il avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs ? » Essaya de deviner Ron, se balançant négligemment sur les pieds de sa chaise et s'étant visiblement vite remis de son indignation.

« Oui » Confirma Harry avec gravité.

Ron laissa retomber sa chaise bruyamment sur ses quatre pieds, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Sérieusement ? » Souffla-t'il.

« Sérieusement ? Non. On parle de Malfoy là Ron, essaye de suivre un peu tu veux ? » Répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il était là, dans mon salon, et il essayait de me faire croire qu'il était la par hasard. Il rayonnait juste de fierté, je vous jure, je le voyais presque ricaner de triomphe derrière son air innocent. Et je l'ai trouvé…touchant. Et j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. » Conclut Harry, agacé de ne pas parvenir à expliquer correctement la sensation qui lui avait serré le cœur en trouvant Malfoy sur le tapis de son salon ce soir la.

« Comment tu as réagi après ? Dis moi que tu n'as rien fais de stupide ? » Voulut savoir Hermione.

« Non. Enfin, pas trop. » Se reprit l'Auror après une seconde de réflexion .

« C'est-à-dire ? » Soupira la brune.

« Si cela concerne des contacts trop rapprochés avec Malfoy, j'aimerais être prévenu à l'avance histoire de ne pas écouter ce qui va suivre. Je te soutiens, vraiment, mais j'ai une imagination bien trop fertile pour ce genre d'images pour l'instant » Intervint Ron.

Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de donner un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de Ron. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire complice.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait de ce genre. Je me suis peu être comporté un peu bizarrement, mais il faut dire que ce genre de révélation perturbe un peu. »

Ron hocha gravement la tête, compatissant.

« Ah et puis, je crois qu'on a plus au moins dansé » Rajouta Harry, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique vaguement dubitative.

« Je n'appellerais pas ca _un peu_ bizarre moi » Fit remarquer Ron

« C'est plutôt bon signe ça Harry » sourit Hermione avec sincérité, sans tenir compte de la remarque du roux.

« Non mais c'est bien, ça va un peu animer les repas de famille. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas de potin réellement intéressant sous la main. Harry qui danse avec Malfoy, ça va nous occuper au moins jusqu'à Noël » S'enthousiasma Ron.

« Ron, ta sollicitude me touche. »Ironisa le brun.

« Mais je t'en prie. » Répondit seulement Ron avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Il bascula un peu en arrière, et attira l'attention de la serveuse. Cette dernière s'approcha, après un dernier sourire à l'homme blond accoudé au bar qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« Deux beignets s'il vous plait » Commanda t'il.

La jolie blonde sourit et hocha la tête avant de repartir en direction des cuisines. Devant le regard noir de son épouse, Ron se recula instinctivement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. « Il y en a un qui est pour consoler Harry hein ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, tirant un éclat de rire à leur meilleur ami.

« Ron. Cela fait trois semaines que je tente d'instaurer une diminution des sucreries et autres bêtises mauvaises pour la santé. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, mais un beignet rentre dans cette catégorie »

« Je pense que je peux faire une exception aujourd'hui non ? On me demande quand même d'envisager de confier notre Harry à Malfoy. LE Malfoy qui nous a pourri nos années à Poudlard avec ses cheveux tout collés, ses idées stupides et sa langue de Serpent. Et Harry, si tu n'oses ne serait ce que penser à faire un commentaire libidineux sur la langue de Malfoy, je te jette un sort » L'averti Ron en le fixant, les yeux plissés par la suspicion.

Harry leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'innocence, un sourire coupable aux lèvres.

« Encore trop tôt pour ce genre de choses ? » Vérifia t'il, amusé.

« Beaucoup trop tôt » Confirma gravement Ron. « Cependant, si tu souhaites oublier un peu toute cette histoire, on peut se faire une petite sortie ce soir tous les deux ? Tu me raconteras tes malheurs, et on essayera de les noyer dans l'alcool » Proposa t'il, tentant de détourner l'attention d'Hermione des deux beignets que la serveuse apportait à petits pas pressés. Cette dernière ne fut pas dupe mais elle n'insista pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire indulgent avant de siroter son café.

« Ron. La dernière fois que nous avons tenté de noyer quelque chose dans l'alcool, tu as absolument tenu à ôter tes vêtements pour faire la danse des mamelons » Ricana Harry.

Ils échangèrent un silence affligé alors qu'Hermione étouffait son fou rire dans sa tasse.

« Certes » Concéda le rouquin, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné. « Remarque, si tu faisais la même chose, cela pourrait peut être t'aider avec Malfoy » Sourit il, avant de grimacer devant l'image.

« Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour t'y faire hein ? » Sourit Harry, presque avec tendresse.

« Un peu. Mais j'ai déjà réussi à encaisser pire » Soupira Ron avant de croquer dans son beignet, les yeux plissés de plaisir.

« Laisse moi deviner. Plus de quidditch » Glissa Hermione.

« Mon amour, tu lis dans mes pensées »

_A suivre_

Note (**IMPORTANT**) : Premièrement, le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans peu de temps, étant donné qu'il est déjà écris. Cependant, comme je n'ai toujours pas d'ordi, je le publierais la prochaine fois que j'aurais accès au net (où que j'aurais la motivation de me traîner jusque dans un cyber café).

Deuxièmement, une petite information pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, souffrent au moment de trouver des cadeaux de noël. Le site manyfics vient d'ouvrir une petite boutique en ligne de goodies. Noël approche, et vous pouvez désormais vous fournir des tasses, des débardeurs, des pulls, des sacs, des boxers et autres objets, customisables à volonté. Vous rêviez d'un bol orné de votre image hpdm préférée ou un sac avec des slogans yaoistes de votre choix ? Manyfics l'a maintenant rendu possible ).

artemis, sans ordi fixe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi, encore et toujours. Mais je les ai demandé pour noël, donc je croise le doigts è_é

**Couple**: HPDM

**Dédicace**: A **Grenadine**, mon sirop de moi que j'aime. J'aimerais avoir un cadeau de noël aussi beau que le tien, mais malheureusement... A **Artoung**, qui pour moi est déjà une admin arc en ciel :D.

Un immense merci spécial à **Sean**, qui me supporte depuis heu…trop longtemps :p

**Note du champi**: voila le dixième chapitre d'a travers eux. Bon, on ne va pas dire que c'est un cadeau de noël (faut pas exagérer, vous méritez mieux que ça :p), mais au moins j'ai réussi à le publier avant les fêtes, parce qu'après cela risque d'être un peu compliqué. Il n'est donc pas corrigé (pauvre Sean, avant les fêtes elle est bien assez occupée comme ça) et vu que je ne sais pas quand j'accèderais à du net à nouveau, je me suis dit que je préférais prendre le risque de vous piquer un peu les yeux. Excusez moi d'avance !

Chapitre 10

« Tu as déjà visité un bar pour vampires? » Demanda Malfoy, surpris, sirotant un verre du vieux whisky pur feu qu'il avait apporté.

La bouteille vide de lait de bourbon que Potter avait sorti à son arrivée traînait encore sur un coin de la table basse, le brun ayant donné sa soirée à Kreattur. La petite Lily passait la semaine chez sa mère et ils avaient pu passer une soirée tranquille au coin du feu. Et vu la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingérés, elle allait sûrement se terminer par Malfoy invité à rester dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Le sang pur trouvait l'idée particulièrement plaisante, et il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, fixant avec hésitation ce qu'il restait du gâteau au chocolat. Haussant finalement les épaules avec fatalisme, il se resservit et l'attaqua avec appétit.

« Tu es allé _volontairement _dans un bar rempli de vampire? » Insista Malfoy, les sourcils froncés.

« Volontairement n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié » Nuança Harry « Sanguini fêtait son anniversaire, et il n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie. On commençait seulement à travailler avec lui, et Ron et moi nous sommes dis que passer la soirée avec lui permettrait d'apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux. On ne savait juste pas _où _il comptait la passer »

« Les vampires fêtent leurs anniversaires? » S'étonna légèrement le blond.

« En quelque sorte, ils fêtent chaque année la date où ils ont été mordu » Expliqua rapidement Harry. « Bref, il nous a amené dans ce bar, qui semblait relativement normal de l'extérieur. C'est quand le barman nous a proposé de cocktails à base de sang de synthèse que nous avons commencé à nous douter quelque chose »

« Il est beau l'esprit de déduction des hommes chargé de la protection du monde sorcier » Se moqua Draco.

« Je t'emmerde » Répondit aimablement Harry, souriant. « Donc Ron s'est rapidement fait accoster par une très belle vampire, qui lui a fait de nombreux compliments sur sa carotide et le goût délicieux que son sang devait avoir. Il a finalement réussi à la décourager, et ils se sont découverts une passion commune pour ce gardien de quidditch de l'équipe d'Italie. Visiblement, le quidditch est encore plus universel que je ne me l'imaginais. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Sanguini, qui a tenu à me présenter à ses amis. Et il est très populaire» Soupira Harry en se frottant la nuque.

« Et comment tu es parvenu à sortir de là sans te faire vider de ton sang? »

« Je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes et j'ai envoyé un patronus à Hermione » Avoua Harry.

Malfoy le fixa, légèrement éberlué. Puis, après une seconde d'un silence incrédule, il éclata d'un rire franc. C'était un son bas et rauque, d'une spontanéité étonnante. Harry posa prudemment sa cuillère avant de fermer brièvement les yeux, l'expression presque douloureuse. Il finit par tremper ses lèvres dans son verre, la bouche sèche.

Malfoy semblait décidé à lui faire parjurer ses toutes nouvelles résolutions.

« Il est beau le courage Gryffondor » Gloussa Malfoy et Harry détourna la tête pour ne plus voir ce regard brillant. Il se demanda un instant combien de verres ils avaient bien pu boire exactement. Il avait rarement vu le Serpentard aussi détendu.

«Et comment a réagi Granger ? » Continua le sang pur avec une curiosité sincère.

« Ca ne l'a pas vraiment fait rire. Mes oreilles sifflent encore rien que de repenser aux choses qu'elle a pu hurler en nous traînant hors de là. Merlin ce que cette femme peut être violente! Je ne comprendrais jamais comment Ron parvient à lui survivre avec sa maladresse innée. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas été beau à voir quand la vampire lui a donné son adresse alors qu'on partait… Ensuite, Hermione est allée s'occuper de Sanguini. Ca a été efficace, il ne nous a plus jamais invité nul part. Par contre, il s'est un peu amouraché d'Hermione, et depuis il essaye de la séduire. La première fois que c'est arrivée aux oreilles de Ron j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher les canines à mains nues. Mais bon, Mione est bien capable de se défendre seule, et en fait c'est plutôt un spectacle amusant»

« J'aurais aimé voir Granger vous sortir d'un bar à vampire. Ca devait être une scène particulièrement intéressante » Commenta seulement Draco, d'une voix presque rêveuse.

« Et moi, j'aurais bien aimé y échapper » Grimaça le brun. Le sang pur eut un nouveau rire, plus léger et discret, et Harry se surpris un instant à le contempler.

Décidément, en compagnie de ce Malfoy enjoué, il se comportait comme un adolescent de quinze ans. Se remémorer le garçon admiratif de la silhouette éthérée de Cho Chang lui sembla soudain hilarant, et il retint un ricanement. Il avala un bout du gâteau au chocolat que leur avait fait Kreattur, le nez plissé par l'amusement.

Il déglutit bruyamment quand, redressant la tête, il s'aperçut que Malfoy le fixait avec une intensité studieuse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque agressif pour dissimuler son malaise.

« Toi…Tu penses à quelque chose d'amusant » Prophétisa le blond, l'air mystérieux. Surpris, Harry ouvrit grands les yeux dans une démonstration d'étonnement naïf.

« Je n'ai pas de grand mérite. Tu fronçais déjà le nez de la même façon quand les potions de Londubat explosaient au visage du professeur Snape et que tu t'empêchais de rire » Expliqua le blond, avec une modestie tout à fait hypocrite.

« Tu me connais bien » Fit remarquer Harry d'un ton plat, levant son verre avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Evidemment Potter, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a des années maintenant. Et désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'as pas changé tant que ça » Se rengorgea Draco, fier comme un paon.

« Nous nous détestions à l'époque. Ca ne compte pas vraiment » Rappela le brun, en haussant les épaules pour marquer une indifférence factice. Malfoy sembla se hérisser devant l'outrage et Harry réprima un sourire.

« Mais justement ! Je suis même persuadé que tu sais de nombreuses choses sur moi ! » Assura l'aristocrate avec morgue, du défi plein les yeux.

Et malgré les vingt années qui leurs avaient filés entre les doigts, malgré les quelques rides qui couraient au coin du regard gris, et celle, plus profonde, que la solitude avait creusée au creux du front pâle, Harry pouvait encore entrapercevoir le gosse agaçant de onze ans aux traits trop pointus, à l'ego plus grand que lui et à la voix traînante de Poudlard.

Définitivement vaincu, l'Auror vint appuyer sa joue contre sa paume, le coude posé sur la table, luttant contre un sourire affectueux. Il observa en silence Malfoy qui semblait se gonfler d'impatience et d'orgueil.

« Tu étais à Serpentard. Tu es blond. Et je crois que tu es droitier » Lista innocemment Harry, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

« Gaucher ! » Le corrigea Malfoy, entre horreur et indignation. « Comment peux tu dire ça alors que…Enfoiré » Réalisa t'il soudain, remarquant finalement le nez froncé de Harry et ses yeux pétillants. Le brun éclata d'un rire chaud, amusé par l'air proprement scandalisé du sang pur et tenta de l'apaiser d'un geste vague de sa main libre.

« Pardon, pardon, mais c'était trop tentant » Se justifia t'il en gloussant. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia. Harry grimaça, songeant vaguement qu'ils retombaient en enfance. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ? Je sais que tu admirais ton père et le professeur Snape. Que tu détestais les plats trop épicés et que tu haussais toujours un sourcil quand tu jugeais que l'on te racontait quelque chose de stupide ou d'inutile. Que les gens de ton âge te semblaient tous vaguement inintéressants et que tu aimais vraiment étudier » Reprit finalement Harry d'une voix conciliante. Il hésita une seconde, et son sourire fondit sur son visage. « Et tu étais terrifié à l'idée de devoir tuer » Ajouta t'il finalement dans un souffle. Draco le dévisagea, désarçonné et sérieux tout à coup. Il hocha prudemment la tête.

« Et toi par l'idée que des gens puissent mourir pour toi» Reprit seulement l'aristocrate. A son tour, Harry hocha la tête, lui concédant le point avec amertume.

« J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'avec le temps, tout cela s'estomperait et que Poudlard se fondrait dans la masse des souvenirs. Mais j'ai trouvé mon premier cheveu blanc au début de l'année, et pourtant je me réveille parfois encore au bruit de la pluie sur les vitres en me croyant dans mon dortoir, un peu effrayé à l'idée que la tour ne soit arrachée par l'orage. C'est stupide non ? » Rit doucement Harry en finissant son énième verre.

Le regard de Draco restait étrangement grave et il croisa ses doigts pour y poser son menton.

« Tu as déjà regretté d'avoir connu Poudlard ? » Demanda finalement précautionneusement le blond, l'air songeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de comprendre. Dans les yeux pâles flottaient d'innombrables fantômes, les reflets de vieux cauchemars et une peur ancienne, omniprésente.

« Jamais » Affirma néanmoins le brun « Et toi ? »

Le visage pâle et anguleux du sang pur s'éclaira et Harry sentit distinctement son cœur trembler au creux de sa poitrine. Il se trouvait profondément pathétique.

« Je l'ai regretté oui, à une époque. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Ne serait ce que pour Scorpius. Ou pour arriver là ce soir, à boire du bon whisky pur feu avec le héros du monde sorcier et à parler de nos souvenirs comme deux petits vieux » Se moqua t'il gentiment. Puis il laissa échapper un sourire sincère en voyant Potter lever les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Un silence chaleureux planait entre eux, presque palpable. Une bûche dans la cheminée craqua. A l'extérieur, une chouette hulula avant de s'envoler dans un battement d'ailes froufrouteux. Harry se leva pour remplir à nouveau leurs verres, faisant tinter les glaçons et tirant un sourire approbateur à Draco. Le blond leva son verre, lui adressant un regard complice avant d'en boire une petite gorgée, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le vieil alcool. Harry referma la bouteille, la posa sur la table basse.

Puis il se pencha et embrassa Malfoy.

Les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard étaient douces, même gercées par le froid, et le baiser avait le goût mordant du Whisky. Le souffle chaud de Malfoy s'écrasait sur sa joue et durant de longues secondes la scène sembla figée.

Puis de nouveau une bûche crépita dans le feu et l'instant vola en éclats. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, choqué, et se recula violemment manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il dévisagea Harry d'un regard sidéré et ce dernier tendit la main pour tenter de l'apaiser. Le goût âcre du sang et du regret avait envahi sa bouche alors que le dernier conseil d'Hermione, le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'ils quittaient le café, lui revenait à l'esprit.

_Essaye de ne pas tout gâcher en voulant aller trop vite Harry_

Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu fin de la robe du sang pur mais Draco les repoussa du tranchant de la main. Il y avait comme de la fureur dans ses yeux quand il s'écarta, projetant sa chaise sur le sol. Puis, sans un mot, les épaules raides et la démarche crispée, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour sortir de sa torpeur horrifiée et lui courir après. C'était à peine s'il entendait le martèlement de ses pieds nus sur le plancher, occultés par le bruit du sang battant dans ses oreilles. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur, sachant pertinemment que Malfoy ne devait absolument pas sortir de chez lui sans qu'ils n'aient parlé. Ou il risquait de ne jamais le revoir.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua dans le silence de plomb du manoir, indifférent au drame qui se déroulait entre ses murs, Harry ralentit et s'effondra contre le mur. Il vint nicher son visage dans ses mains, laissant échapper un unique juron d'impuissance.

Il s'écœurait soudain d'avoir tout gâché à cause de son impatience digne d'un adolescent. Cela lui aurait il tant couté de profiter au maximum de l'amitié fragile qui lui était offerte, sans demander plus pour une fois ? Avait-il vraiment espéré que Malfoy, à qui les plus belles femmes voulaient passer la bague au doigt, allait répondre à ses avances aussi déplacées qu'absurdes ?

Il se sentait vieux et misérable tout à coup. Et il se sentait surtout très seul.

Il cru entendre un grattement contre le bois de la porte d'entrée et il tourna un regard presque vide dans cette direction. Il se redressa lentement, le corps engourdi et l'esprit brouillé par un mélange d'alcool et d'amertume. Arrivé au bout du couloir d'un pas hésitant, la certitude terrible lui vint que personne ne serait là quand il aurait ouvert. Peut être que désormais il allait voir Malfoy partout, au creux des braises, dans les nuages ou les feuilles de thé. Cette idée lui tira un rire un peu fou. Il tourna la poignée et il dut cligner des yeux pour distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres presque solides de la nuit.

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy était bien là, bras ballant le long du corps et une expression de douce résignation sur le visage. Son regard hurlait qu'il était totalement perdu mais sa panique précédente s'était évaporée.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire, presque d'excuse. Son expression trahissait une vulnérabilité à rayer le cœur et, sur la poignée de laiton, ses doigts tremblaient. Draco s'en aperçut et soupira avant de s'avancer.

Sa main vint se couler sur sa nuque avec fermeté malgré une certaine maladresse avant qu'il ne l'embrasse avec une dureté à peine contenue. Harry laissa échapper un son entre le gémissement et le soupir avant d'approfondir le baiser et d'attraper sa robe. Il le tira à lui, se lovant contre lui pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

Après de longues minutes de vêtements froissés, de souffles courts et de bruits mouillés, Draco sembla reprendre une certaine maitrise de lui-même et se recula légèrement. Ils restèrent un instant front contre front, essoufflés, enlacés. Le sang pur se dégagea prudemment avant de décrocher avec délicatesse les doigts du brun qui semblaient comme incrustés dans le tissu de sa robe. Devant l'incertitude qui dansait dans les yeux verts, il l'embrassa de nouveau en gardant son corps à distance cette fois, attrapant sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et lui volant son souffle. Mais à peine Harry eut il esquissé un mouvement pour se rapprocher qu'il s'échappa sans un mot, disparaissant à l'extérieur dans un bruit de cape.

Harry s'effondra à moitié par terre, stupéfait.

« Enfoiré de Serpentard » Jura t'il d'une voix basse, rauque.

Mais malgré tout, il souriait.

* * *

C'était un Draco décidé qui sonnait le lendemain matin à la porte du manoir Potter. Il avait volontairement évité d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver acculé à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se devait de régler rapidement et avec le moins de dégâts possibles leur égarement d'ivrognes de la veille. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre mais il refusait de perdre l'amitié de Potter pour si peu. Agacé, il appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le propriétaire des lieux, visiblement à peine sorti de la douche.

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur ses tempes et les mèches folles goutaient sur son visage. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple peignoir blanc, pieds nus sur le plancher sombre. Il avait l'air particulièrement affairé et Draco se demanda vaguement pourquoi Potter semblait toujours mettre un point d'honneur à ouvrir la porte plutôt que de laisser faire son elfe de maison. Puis il arrêta de penser car les yeux de Potter semblèrent enfin le reconnaitre et ils s'assombrirent dangereusement. Les lèvres dudit Potter se tordirent elles dans un sourire maladroit et gêné alors qu'il essayait de rajuster son peignoir pour paraitre moins négligé.

Draco était venu pour le convaincre qu'ils avaient un peu trop abusé du whisky, et qu'au final tout cela n'était que le dérapage de deux hommes ivres. Pour s'excuser aussi, lui expliquer qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au lieu de ça, sa main fusa et vint s'agripper de nouveau à la nuque de Potter. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches humides, s'y accrochèrent avec précipitation, et profitèrent de leur prise pour le ramener bien plus près de lui et le dévorer. En s'embrassant comme des désespérés, ils reculèrent jusqu'à atteindre le mur du couloir contre lequel ils s'écrasèrent dans un grognement de douleur. C'était un baiser au goût d'urgence et déjà, la main libre de Draco se faufilait entre les pans lâches d'un peignoir moelleux, cherchant à atteindre la peau bronzée et à s'approprier tout ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir. Celle de Potter était crispée dans le bas de son dos, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, alors que l'autre était simplement posée sur la joue de Draco, la caressant du bout des ongles.

Derrière eux, la porte d'entrée se refermait lentement et finit par se clore seule dans un bruit sec qui résonna comme une détonation dans le petit couloir. Sursautant, Draco s'éloigna un peu du Gryffondor, comme s'il venait soudain de se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il s'ébroua, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et se fustigeant. Il devenait fou.

Il tenta désespérément de retrouver les arguments raisonnables et les jolies phrases du discours qu'il avait préparé toute la nuit. Il se souvenait obscurément que chez lui, toute cette situation lui semblait risible d'absurdité. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, et ça n'était pas une petite erreur lors d'une beuverie qui allait y changer quoi que se soit.

Mais désormais il avait l'homme en question près de lui, avec son air grave et doux, ses cheveux fous dégoulinant d'eau et son air vaguement débauché. Il y avait ces lèvres fantastiques et les immenses yeux verts qui le fixaient, malgré l'absence de lunettes. Pas forcément le plus bel homme au monde, mais sûrement l'être le plus indécemment embrassable que Draco n'ait jamais vu.

Un homme- un _homme !_- qui ne le poursuivrait plus s'il décidait de partir à nouveau. Car s'ils s'étaient toujours affrontés en face à face, ils n'avaient jamais sut gérer les fuites de l'autre. Et ils étaient apparemment en train de vivre un sujet trop sérieux pour qu'il ne puisse reporter sa décision à plus tard.

Le Serpentard comprit que Potter ne l'aiderait plus cette fois, qu'il s'était trop dévoilé et mis en danger, et que le choix reposait uniquement sur lui. Le souffle de Draco se coupa, angoissé par l'ampleur que la situation avait prise sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et incapable de démêler tout ce qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Soudain un sourire en coin narquois et tendre vint étirer les lèvres de l'Auror. Un défi clair, alors que les yeux trop vert étaient toujours dévorés par une lueur affamée.

_On a peur Malfoy ?_

Et le fait que c'était Potter devant lui lui revint en mémoire. Potter, avant même d'être un homme, un ancien Gryffondor et ennemi, un Auror chasseur de sorciers sombres ou toute raison stupide qu'il avait en vain élaboré durant la nuit pour se convaincre.

_Potter. Potter. Potter._

Ce nom si familier tournait dans sa tête comme une comptine enchantée. Car soudain, cela résolvait tout avec une facilité désarmante. C'était Potter, voila tout. La raison ne les avait jamais entravés et cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de contrôler son comportement en sa compagnie.

Après tout, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première folie.

Après tout, Potter avait toujours été son _unique_ folie.

Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur ses joues, doucement. Comme pour l'apprendre en aveugle, pour tenter de capturer ces traits qu'il avait tant frappé des années auparavant. Car c'était ça la difficulté pour eux, la délicatesse, la lenteur.

Draco ne doutait pas qu'ils soient capables de réussir dans la passion, l'ivresse et la brutalité. Ils avaient toujours su comment se brûler l'un l'autre et n'avaient jamais eu peur d'en abuser. Mais c'était dans la douceur qu'il craignait d'échouer. D'être incapable d'apprendre la tendresse et de se détruire à nouveau, une fois de trop peut être.

Mais quand le visage de Potter vint se blottir au creux de sa main en fermant les yeux de bien être avant d'embrasser avec ferveur sa paume, Draco sourit.

Après tout, cela ne serait peut être pas si difficile.

_A suivre_

**Note de fin du champi**: Voilà, il ne reste normalement plus qu'un petit épilogue à cette fic (qui arrivera le plus tôt possible, j'ai dois juste l'écrire :p et je suis une larve).

Cependant, il est possible que plus tard je publie plusieurs OS, centrés sur le couple Harry Draco, ou sur Ted et James, ou encore albus Scorpiu, Lily… A voir, selon l'inspiration, le temps et la motivation.

Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes :D Profitez en bien! Et je vous souhaite aussi à l'avance une excellente année 2011 ^^

artemis


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Couple** : HPDM, encore et toujours

**Dédicace** : A la belle **Artoung**, pour qui cette fic existe, et que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Merci de me supporter, et merci d'être toi o/

A la super **Grenadine**, beta lectrice de choc et amie qui roxxe du poney, que vous pouvez remercier pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce chapitre plus lisible (toute faute restante sera donc entièrement de ma responsabilité).

A **Sean** ma coupine de nuit, la seule restante pour me motiver à trois heures du matin passées. Parce qu'elle est juste grande.

**Note du champi **: Bonsoir à tous ! Vu l'heure à laquelle je publie, je vais faire court. Je suis désolée pour le retard tout d'abord, mais j'ai récemment déménagé (je suis désormais parisienne), et malheureusement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ces derniers temps. Je me suis récemment motivée pour au moins écrire cet épilogue, et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop décevant (j'avoue que je l'ai écris très tard dans la nuit, et je suis vraiment désolée s'il n'est pas à la hauteur).

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

Ps : il y aura peut être des changements mineurs demain ou après demain, quand je pourrais relire un peu mieux a cerveau reposé et quand je retrouverais une connexion internet :D En attendant, bon courage :p

**Epilogue**

« Je tiens à rappeler que je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée » Répéta gravement Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se retourna pas et appuya avec assurance sur la sonnette. L'ancien Serpentard retint un grognement frustré mais afficha néanmoins un sourire diplomatique dès que des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte.

« Harry » Fit simplement la femme avant de serrer le brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit l'accolade avec tendresse avant d'embrasser tendrement le haut de sa tête.

« Hermione » Souffla Harry. Il la repoussa doucement et l'observa avec attention durant quelques secondes. Elle se soumit à l'inspection en contenant visiblement un rire. « Tu as l'air plus reposé » Constata Harry avec soulagement.

« Les choses se sont calmées au ministère oui » Acquiesça la brune paisiblement. Puis une expression mutine éclaira son visage quand elle aperçut Draco par dessus l'épaule de Harry. « Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse » Le félicita-t-elle en l'écartant fermement et en descendant rapidement les quelques marches du perron. Considérant que ses derniers contacts avec Hermione Granger - désormais Weasley – n'étaient que des insultes diversifiées du temps de Poudlard, Draco jugea l'enthousiasme de l'ancienne Gryffondor parfaitement suspect.

La brune attrapa avec autorité sa main et la serra, le dévisageant sans animosité particulière.

« Je suis contente que tu ai pu te libérer Draco. Je peux t'appeler Draco ? » Vérifia-t-elle d'une voix posée. Le sang pur hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

Après seulement un instant à la scruter, Malfoy avait été surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, même après toutes ces années. Ses traits s'étaient un peu affinés, ses cheveux semblaient plus disciplinés et quelques ridules couraient au coin de ses yeux. Ses yeux noisette brillaient toujours de cette intelligence calme qui l'avait tant agacé enfant, que les années avaient teinté d'une bienveillance chaleureuse. Elle irradiait de cette beauté diffuse des gens heureux et pour la première fois Draco comprit pendant une fraction de seconde ce qui avait tant séduit Weasley chez elle.

« Merci de m'avoir invité Hermione » Répondit il seulement, luttant pour pas grimacer devant l'utilisation inhabituelle du prénom. Malgré son âge, il semblait que certaines habitudes de Poudlard n'étaient pas si faciles à déraciner.

Visiblement les deux Gryffondors ne furent pas dupe et si la brune dissimula son amusement, Harry lui tendit lui un sourire ouvertement moqueur. Draco le crucifia d'un regard noir qu'il eut le culot d'ignorer superbement. Décidant finalement d'oublier l'Auror, le blond se tourna de nouveau vers la brune et lui tendit avec conviction le bouquet.

Cette dernière l'accepta avec un nouveau sourire avant de plonger distraitement son nez dans la corolle d'une fleur d'un violet pâle. Elle en ressortit le nez saupoudré de pollen et Harry éclata d'un rire affectueux. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'en débarrassa du bout des doigts.

« Merci beaucoup, elles sont superbes. Maintenant entrez vite, il fait vraiment trop froid ici » Conclut elle avant de tourner les talons.

Harry fit un petit clin d'œil complice à Draco et la suivit à l'intérieur. Avec un soupir résigné, le Serpentard leur emboita le pas.

Le salon dans lequel il entra était une pièce spacieuse tout en fenêtres et parquet sombre, que venaient contrebalancer des murs d'un blanc cassé. Les meubles ne semblaient pas vraiment accordés, hésitant entre modernes et d'époque, clairement plus choisis pour leur utilité que dans un quelconque souci d'esthétisme. Une grande bibliothèque d'ébène débordait de livres dans un angle, et d'autres grimoires s'entassaient sur les tables basses ou les étagères. Des photos s'accumulaient un peu partout, alternant avec des objets magiques visiblement exotiques.

Il émanait de l'endroit la même atmosphère chaleureuse que celle qu'il avait découverte dans le manoir Potter, et Draco ne fut pas surpris par le sentiment de familiarité rassurante qui l'envahi.

Hermione avait observé avec intérêt sa réaction et elle sembla parfaitement satisfaite car son sourire parut soudain un peu moins réservé envers Draco.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle des choses insurmontables du temps de Poudlard s'étaient changées avec les années en quelque chose de négligeable avant que Ron ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

Draco remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas non plus réellement changé. Il portait toujours ses cheveux d'un roux vif coupés courts et son visage pâle restait dévoré par deux grands yeux bleus et quelques tâches de rousseur. Il s'était cependant étoffé, et il avait perdu son attitude éternellement voutée et maladroite. Il émanait désormais de lui une sorte d'assurance désinvolte et un humour tranquille.

« Malfoy » Le salua-t-il finalement avec un hochement de tête prudent.

« Weasley » L'imita Draco, sur ses gardes.

« Ron, Draco… » Grogna Harry en guise d'avertissement, une note de réprobation dans la voix. L'ancien Serpentard l'ignora. Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un air blessé.

« _Draco _? Où est passé le bon vieux _Malfoy _? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

« Ne te comportes pas comme un enfant Ron. Nous sommes adultes, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms » S'agaça sèchement Hermione, arrangeant les fleurs dans un vase au fond de la pièce. L'expression trahie surjouée du roux tira presque un sourire appréciateur à Draco.

« C'est la mort d'une époque » Se lamenta Ron d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Il y eut un silence léger, avant que Ron ne prenne une décision et ne s'approche de lui pour s'arrêter à presque un mètre de distance. Draco s'aperçut qu'il devait désormais lever franchement la tête pour observer Weasley et il trouva cela vaguement vexant.

Le roux se redressa et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, prenant l'air exagérément menaçant. Le résultat oscillait entre réellement impressionnant et hautement ridicule et dans le doute Draco préféra garder une expression neutre.

« Bien Malfoy. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur toi par Harry, et sur ton fils Scorpius par mes filles et mes neveux, et je ne demande qu'à les croire. Je me dois cependant de te prévenir que si jamais tu devais blesser quelqu'un de ma famille, je me débrouillerais pour dissimuler ton corps là où l'on ne le retrouvera jamais » Promit il avec un sourire de requin particulièrement réussi.

Un silence particulièrement affligé accueillit sa déclaration. L'instant d'après, un objet mou vint s'écraser contre le crâne du roux qui recula d'un pas un clignant des yeux, sa mimique d'intimidation s'évaporant aussitôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil au projectile qui gisait désormais à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry, outré.

« Je peux le faire. Je suis le chef des Aurors » Continua t'il, d'une voix presque boudeuse.

« Tu as de la chance Ron. J'aurais pu te lancer un grimoire à la place » Grinça Harry.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour ma protection ? » S'offusqua Ron, les yeux plissés.

« Tu es un idiot » Etablit Harry en roulant les yeux.

« Harry n'a pas tort Ron, laisse Draco tranquille tu veux. Tu n'impressionnes personne » Le réprimanda Hermione avec un claquement agacé de la langue.

L'ancien Serpentard éclata finalement de rire, et il fut surpris de surprendre l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« Harry vient t'asseoir avec moi » Suggéra finalement Hermione alors que, sans attendre de réponse, elle l'entrainait aussitôt sur un canapé près d'elle. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler quelque chose et le brun toussota, visiblement mal à l'aise. Draco dut reconnaître que le rictus narquois avec lequel la Gryffondor observait Potter possédait quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Draco échangea un regard avec Weasley, tous les deux aussi étonnés de la façon dont ils venaient d'être proprement mis à l'écart.

« Bien… » Commença le chef des Aurors, visiblement gêné et ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans un long silence, n'osant pas aller s'asseoir et déranger la conversation embarrassante des deux amis, mais ne sachant pas de quoi parler.

Ce fut finalement Ron qui trouva le sujet parfait, et son regard s'illumina d'une lueur de malice quand il se rapprocha de Draco avec des airs de conspirateur. Draco remarqua que le roux fronçait aussi le nez quand il était amusé et il se demanda distraitement s'il avait fini par s'imprégner de cette mimique en fréquentant Harry ou si il s'agissait de l'inverse.

« Malfoy » Commença-t-il presque solennellement « Sache que je considèrerais comme un gage de paix si tu pouvais utiliser les…différents arguments à ta disposition pour convaincre Harry de reprendre le quidditch »

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil, stupéfait, tentant simultanément d'effacer de sa mémoire le fait que Weasley venait de faire négligemment un sous entendu sexuel le concernant. Le concept était tout simplement incompatible avec la vision que Draco avait du monde.

Après s'être accordé quelques secondes de réflexion troublée, il secoua la tête et s'avança à son tour.

« Je suis allé lui acheter un Torche 7000 hier » Lui confia-t-il à mi-voix, l'air sournois.

Weasley le jaugea du regard une dernière fois et son regard sembla finalement se réchauffer un peu. Il laissa échapper un sourire de fauve repu, féroce et satisfait.

A cet instant, Draco comprit qu'il ne serait peut être pas si compliqué d'apprendre à apprécier Ronald Weasley.

* * *

« James ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important » Commença Harry après s'être raclé la gorge.

James releva la tête de son chocolat chaud, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste inconscient. Il observa avec patience son père en train de chercher ses mots, ses doigts tapotant la porcelaine de la tasse.

Harry hésitait à nouveau à repousser encore un peu ce moment, mais les enfants allaient bientôt repartir pour Poudlard et il ne tenait pas à attendre les prochaines vacances pour leur annoncer. L'Auror s'assit prudemment en face de son fils. James pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, attentif.

« Je fréquente quelqu'un. Depuis deux mois » Précisa-t-il avec honnêteté. Bien, cela semblait un bon début.

« Tu parles du père de Scorpius ? » Glissa James, ne semblant pas le moins du monde surpris.

Harry laissa échapper un borborygme outré, choqué par le tournant imprévu que prenait la conversation. James haussa un sourcil et retourna vers son père un regard passablement affligé.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'on n'était pas au courant ? Ca va faire un mois et demi que Scorpius et Albus ne parlent que de ça et Rose et Victoire répètent dix fois par jour à quel point votre histoire est _romantique _»

James grimaça imperceptiblement en prononçant le dernier mot avant de recommencer à boire son chocolat qui refroidissait bien trop vite à son goût.

Harry resta silencieux de longues secondes, stupéfait. De tous les scénarios possibles, celui ci ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

« Comment avez vous deviné ? » Se décida-t-il enfin à demander d'un ton plat.

« Hm ? Ah, c'est Severus qui nous a tout raconté » Expliqua distraitement James sans même relever les yeux sur son père.

Harry tenta de rester stoïque, sans vraiment de réussite.

« Pardon ? » Glapit-il finalement, sa voix dérapant une octave trop haut.

« Tu sais bien qu'Albus va régulièrement lui dire bonjour dans le bureau de la directrice. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Severus a commencé à parler d'une vieille revanche à prendre et il a tout raconté. La situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser » Sourit James, repoussant avec un regard peiné sa tasse. Son père semblait d'humeur bavarde, son déjeuner devrait attendre.

« Le sale bâtard graisseux. Je vais brûler tous ses tableaux d'ici ce soir » Siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées. James roula des yeux et soupira.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. D'abord, parce qu'Albus serait triste. Ensuite parce que le portrait de Sirius s'ennuierait beaucoup sur la cheminée sans personne sur qui hurler »

Harry grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, tout angoisse envolée pour laisser place à une profonde fatigue. Le silence s'étira dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes avant que James ne se lève et vienne poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père en un geste rassurant.

« De toute façon on aurait vite compris. Mis à part le fait qu'en ce moment Kreattur semble être à deux doigts d'exploser de fierté à l'idée de servir les derniers descendants Black, tu es un menteur déplorable papa. Au moins maintenant vous n'aurez plus à inventer des excuses bancales pour justifier la présence de Malfoy père à la maison à n'importe quelle heure » Le réconforta James avec humour.

Harry tourna la tête et fixa son fils avant d'éclater de rire. Il se redressa, passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, et finit par sourire tendrement à James.

« Je suis heureux que tu le prennes bien » Avoua-t-il.

James haussa les épaules, souriant avec sincérité.

« Je l'aime bien. Et puis Scorpius fait déjà partie de la famille, ça ne fera que donner un côté un peu plus officiel aux choses »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée maladroite d'un Teddy pas vraiment réveillé. Ce dernier tangua jusqu'à James, l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, avant de faire la même chose avec son parrain. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la chaise proche du petit brun et vola le chocolat refroidi de James sans qu'il ne bronche.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » Se renseigna-t-il finalement de son éternelle voix douce, les observant avec curiosité.

« Papa est en couple avec le père de Scorpius » Répondit brièvement James.

A sa décharge, Ted tenta au moins de paraître surpris. Cela échoua lamentablement évidemment. Ted était un acteur déplorable et le fait qu'il dorme debout n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Harry apprécia tout de même le geste.

* * *

Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé, mais ils étaient implicitement d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne feraient rien de particulier pour dissimuler leur relation. Ce fût donc sans surprise que Draco découvrit ce matin là une photo d'eux en première page de la gazette du sorcier.

Sur l'image en noir et blanc, Potter jouait avec les doigts de Draco en plein milieu d'un restaurant, avec ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à de la tendresse. Draco grogna devant le côté résolument niais de l'image.

Ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'article était étonnamment positif et l'ancien serpentard se demanda avec cynisme si la journaliste ne craignait tout simplement pas de voir un Harry Potter furieux débarquer dans son bureau.

Draco tenta pendant quelques secondes de s'inquiéter de l'impact que cette révélation allait avoir sur son image, mais au même moment Harry le rejoignit dans la cuisine, tout droit sorti de la douche. Son uniforme collait légèrement sur sa peau humide et il le dégagea de son cou en grimaçant. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, ses pieds nus étaient silencieux sur le carrelage et il s'étira avec un sourire paresseux.

L'aristocrate en profita pour contempler le ventre plat et ferme devant son nez, se laissant distraire par la peau dorée. Le brun s'avança avec un sourire moqueur avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser légèrement. Il vint ensuite s'installer à côté de lui et il entama son petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme, discutant avec Kreattur.

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la gazette du sorcier avant de replier le journal et de le rejeter dans un coin de la table avec désintérêt.

Il se pencha pour voler un des toasts de Harry, tirant un rire surpris à l'ancien Gryffondor. Observant l'air doux de Potter, faussement affligé, Draco conclut que le monde pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voudrait d'eux. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

Le jour où Ronald Weasley débarqua dans son bureau dans de grands éclats de flammes vertes, le visage fermé et l'air déterminé, Draco comprit immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Potter.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot quand le roux l'attrapa par le bras pour les faire transplanner à Sainte Mangouste, pas plus que durant leur trajet dans les dédales de couloirs et d'ascenseurs. La silhouette imposante et menaçante de Weasley repoussa sans ménagement infirmières trop pointilleuses et journalistes, continuant son chemin sans la moindre hésitation.

Derrière une porte quelconque, Malfoy découvrit le corps endormi et pâle de Harry, surveillé avec attention par une Hermione inquiète. Elle tendit cependant un sourire doux à Draco et vint immédiatement lui répéter le diagnostic rassurant du médecin. Une de ses mains s'était refermée avec délicatesse sur son avant bras, preuve discrète de son soutien.

Ron revint dans la pièce après une brève absence, et il tendit immédiatement à Draco une grande tasse de café. Ce dernier l'accepta avec gratitude et il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir le chef des Aurors lui tapoter distraitement l'épaule dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort.

Ce fut donc inquiet et sirotant le café fade de Sainte Mangouste que Draco se résigna finalement à admettre qu'il aimait avoir Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger dans sa vie.

* * *

Le grincement discret de la porte et la lumière du couloir ne firent même pas frémir les deux corps nus occupant le grand lit blanc. Harry avait habituellement le sommeil léger, mais il sortait d'une semaine chargée, remplie de missions longues et éprouvantes sur le terrain qui lui avaient rongé les nerfs. Quant à Draco, même si un orage menaçait d'arracher le manoir du sol, il ne frémirait pas une fois endormi.

« Urk » Fit une voix en provenance de la porte, entre surprise et horreur.

Cette fois ci, Harry se redressa, les cheveux fous, la trace de l'oreiller barrant sa joue gauche et un œil vaguement entrouvert. Il reconnut rapidement, se dessinant en ombres chinoises, les silhouettes de James et Teddy. James, dans son pyjama de coton, le fixait avec un sourcil haussé bien plus haut que les lois de la physiologie ne devaient l'autoriser alors que Ted, ne portant qu'une chemise froissée et un boxer noir, se frottait les yeux de ses poings en un tic enfantin.

Harry scanna rapidement la chambre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. Son regard s'échoua sur le corps très dénudé de Malfoy, allongé contre lui et pas vraiment recouvert par les draps. Il se fit la remarque floue qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de dérangeant dans la situation actuelle, mais son cerveau engourdi par la somnolence ne parvint pas à pousser le raisonnement plus loin. Sans compter qu'un Draco nu et endormi était assez distrayant pour monopoliser ses dernières capacités de réflexion.

« Se passe ? » Lança vaillamment l'Auror en direction de son fils.

James s'ébroua comme un chien sortant de l'eau, semblant vouloir effacer l'image de sa mémoire par la seule force de sa conviction.

« Rien d'important finalement. Je suis intimement persuadé que cette scène va me traumatiser à vie » Grimaça-t-il, détournant résolument les yeux du lit.

Harry grogna et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, enfouissant avec plaisir son nez dans le cou de Malfoy. Il sentait le savon et l'encre des différents parchemins qu'il avait manipulé toute la journée. Harry laissa échapper un sourire paresseux.

« C'est définitif papa, demain tu augmentes mon argent de poche pour que je puisse me payer un psychomage » Conclut James, appuyé par le rire fatigué de Ted qui finit par le tirer en arrière pour pouvoir refermer délicatement la porte.

Harry soupira de bien être, embrassa la peau sous ses lèvres et se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, l'ancien Gryffondor fut accueilli dans la cuisine par une quantité indécente de nourriture, un Albus à l'air pincé par l'amusement et le sourire moqueur de James, lui présentant les nouvelles conditions de son argent de poche.

« Je vais tous vous rayer de mon testament » Menaça mollement Harry avant de se pencher distraitement sur les papiers que lui tendait son fils ainé.

Un bras autour de la taille de James, le menton au creux de son cou, Teddy ne fit même pas l'effort de dissimuler son rictus. James éclata carrément de rire.

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Harry conclut que les enfants n'étaient tous que des ingrats.

* * *

« L'herbe est mouillée » Fit remarquer Draco sans faire un mouvement pour se redresser.

« Je suppose que ça doit être ta fantastique perspicacité que Harry aime tant chez toi » Ricana Ron d'un peu plus loin, légèrement essoufflé.

« Tout d'abord, je t'emmerde Weasley. Ensuite, Harry aime tout de moi. Je n'y peux rien, je suis irrésistible »

Draco aurait aimé que sa voix sonne un peu moins agonisante et un peu plus fière, mais il était bien trop exténué pour y remédier.

« Toujours aussi humble à ce que je vois, même après t'être fait écraser » Rit Harry, étalé quelque part sur la gauche de Draco.

« Je n'appellerai pas ça _écrasé_. Et je suis sûr que vous avez triché » Se défendit le Serpentard avec dédain, commençant enfin à reprendre une respiration normale.

« 172 à 124, Draco. Aucune mauvaise foi ne peux justifier un tel score » Lui rappela le brun.

Draco tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. A travers les herbes hautes, il ne parvint qu'à distinguer le profil de l'ancien Gryffondor, tout en yeux verts et en cheveux en bataille. Il était un peu trop beau pour que Draco ne s'énerve réellement, et le sang pur jugea cela parfaitement déloyal.

« Je persiste à dire que le souaffle était enchanté pour te favoriser » Continua Draco en le fixant. Harry se tourna à son tour et lui sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux avec paresse sans même daigner lui répondre.

« C'est juste que tu deviens vieux Malfoy » Suggéra Ron, moqueur.

« Je t'emmerde Weasley » Répéta Draco sans bouger. Potter laissa échapper un rire mais garda les yeux fermés.

« Même tes insultes manquent d'originalité. La vieillesse je te dis » Lui assura Ron avec une certaine gravité.

Pour seule réponse, Draco lui envoya à l'aveugle un caillou qu'il avait à portée de main. Le rouquin poussa un glapissement hautement satisfaisant et le Serpentard laissa échapper un reniflement orgueilleux.

« Harry ! Ton Malfoy me lapide ! » S'offusqua le chef des Aurors.

« Vous m'avez tué, débrouillez vous entre vous maintenant. Laissez moi juste agoniser en paix » Grogna Harry, souriant malgré tout.

Ron sembla hésiter à rajouter quelque chose, mais finit par abandonner. Ils s'endormirent, étalés dans l'herbe du jardin fou du manoir Potter. Au milieu du terrain improvisé, un souaffle et trois balais s'entassaient en désordre, abandonnés par leurs propriétaires épuisés.

* * *

« Ca sera encore long madame ? » Demanda poliment Albus, bras écartés, semblant s'ennuyer fermement. Un mètre s'enroulait autour de son poignet, enchanté par une jeune fille brune aux yeux clairs. Mme Guipure arrêta un instant de prendre les mesures de Scorpius pour se tourner vers Albus et le petit blond en profita pour grimacer dans son dos. Albus fronça le nez pour retenir un éclat de rire, écoutant avec distraction la réponse chaleureuse de la couturière.

« Pas vraiment mon chou. Quelques minutes et tout sera prêt. Tu vas être beau à croquer » Lui assura-t-elle, taquine. Albus haussa les sourcils, clairement dubitatif, et au fond de la boutique James ricana. L'assistante se laissa un instant divertir par le son et le mètre enchanté désormais enroulé autour de la taille d'Albus retomba mollement au sol. La jeune fille se détourna de James en rougissant et reprit son travail sous l'œil réprobateur de sa patronne.

Ted jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la scène, sachant parfaitement que James ne devait pas avoir le moins du monde remarqué le trouble de la petite couturière. Rapidement, l'attention du loup se reporta sur Lily qu'il faisait tournoyer sur elle même du bout des doigts, sa nouvelle robe volant autour d'elle alors que son rire clair remplissait la boutique. Finalement, Ted s'inclina galamment devant elle et embrassa le dos de sa main. Lily lui tendit un sourire brillant avant de glisser avec délicatesse ses bras autour de son cou. Ted se pencha et la serra brièvement contre lui avec affection.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un porter aussi bien l'uniforme de Poudlard » Déclara-t-il gravement.

« J'ai surtout hâte d'aller chercher ma baguette » Répondit la petite fille, surexcitée, balayant le compliment d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y aura une écaille de sirène ou un cheveu de fée dans la tienne, tu es bien trop jolie pour quelque chose d'aussi commun que du dragon » Continua-t-il sans se démonter.

« Tu sais ce que te dis ma baguette en cœur de dragon Teddy ? » Grinça James, juste derrière lui. Il frappa l'arrière de la tête de Ted, lui tirant un rire bas. L'instant d'après le loup se relevait d'un bond, tentant de tacler James pour l'envoyer voler dans la masse de tissu empilés dans un coin de la boutique. Le brun l'évita souplement et partit se réfugier dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Je veux un crin de licorne ou de pégase dans ma baguette » Continua Lily en se tournant vers Albus comme si son opinion sur le sujet était cruciale. Elle ignora royalement les deux garçons au fond de la boutique qui chahutaient sous le regard fasciné de la jeune apprentie et celui bienveillant de Mme Guipure. Albus cligna des yeux un instant et se plongea dans ses pensées, semblant analyser les différents aspects de la suggestion de sa sœur. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Quand ta baguette t'aura choisie, tu l'aimeras, quelle que soit sa composition. » Lui promit-il, rassurant. La petite hocha la tête avec sérieux avant de se rapprocher de Mme Guipure, curieuse.

« Vous étiez à Poudlard vous aussi Madame ? »

Derrière la vitrine, Harry Potter observait avec tendresse et une certaine mélancolie les enfants s'agitant à l'intérieur de la boutique. Devant la quantité de travail et la taille réduite du magasin, il avait décidé de laisser les plus jeunes sous la surveillance de Ted pour aller acheter leurs livres de cours. Et maintenant, des sacs de Fleury et Bott à ses pieds, il se contentait de les observer rire, sachant que dans quelques jours ils seraient tous partis pour plusieurs mois.

Ted et James, hilares, commençant à se lancer des vêtements au visage. Lily posant des questions fascinées à la couturière qui lui répondait avec patience infinie. Albus et sa silhouette étirée par l'adolescence, tendant des sourires complices à Scorpius. Ce dernier échouant à garder une expression sérieuse et observant le chaos créé par les enfants Potter avec indulgence.

En les voyant ainsi, côte à côte, Mme Guipure s'affairant entre eux, Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la petite boutique. Il se rappelait encore avec une perfection qui ne l'étonnait guère de la rencontre qu'il avait fait ce jour là. Cet enfant trop blond, au nez pointu et à l'air intouchable, qui avait été le premier sorcier de son âge à lui adresser la parole.

« Potter, tu as conscience que c'est assez inquiétant de te voir le nez écrasé contre la vitrine d'une boutique où sont habillés des enfants ? On dirait une sorte de pervers » Souffla une voix chaude et moqueuse dans son cou, faisant sursauter l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry considéra la remarque pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de reculer d'un pas ou deux, profitant discrètement de l'occasion pour se coller un instant au corps délié près de lui.

« Je réfléchissais » Se défendit-il dans un sourire.

« Ces Gryffondors, toujours prêts à tenter des expériences nouvelles » Murmura à nouveau la voix, lourde d'ironie.

« Je repensais à notre rencontre » Continua Harry avec honnêteté. Il sentit sans la voir la surprise de l'homme derrière lui mais l'instant d'après des lèvres douces se posèrent brièvement sur sa nuque avant que Draco ne s'écarte franchement. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre spécialement à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection publiques.

L'ancien Serpentard se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton qui se voulait plus sûr qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Tu m'as bien dis que Lily comptait emmener Plume à Poudlard ? »

Harry hocha la tête en se retournant.

« Oui, elle a toujours adoré ce hibou, ils sont… »

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il repéra une petite cage ronde aux pieds de Malfoy. A l'intérieur, oscillant légèrement sur un perchoir sombre, une chouette levait sur lui d'immenses yeux dorés. Elle était d'un blanc pur, juste un peu entaché par quelques plaques de duvet gris. Elle devait être très jeune, à peine adulte.

Harry s'accroupit doucement, évitant tout mouvement brusque pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Le regard de l'oiseau resta braqué sur lui même quand il ouvrit la porte de la cage pour lui présenter sa main. Pendant quelques secondes le petit rapace sembla hésiter avant de se décider et de venir pincer doucement la pulpe de son doigt dans un geste affectueux. Harry lui gratta la tête du bout de l'ongle et elle se frotta contre lui en fermant paresseusement les yeux. Quand l'Auror ressorti sa main de la cage, ses plumes du côté gauche étaient restées ébouriffées, lui donnant un air étrangement asymétrique et brouillon.

« Merci » Souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Draco qui l'observait avec attention. L'aristocrate vint à son tour s'accroupir au niveau de la cage.

« Je trouve qu'un prénom comme Hedwige lui irait bien » Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire doux, complice.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de hocher la tête.

« Hedwige me semble parfait oui » Soupira-t-il finalement.

Ce jour là, ils se connaissaient depuis exactement vingt huit ans.

* * *

Le premier anniversaire de leur mise en couple tomba un mardi pluvieux en novembre.

Quand le réveil sonna à huit heures, Harry tenta de se lever. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de renoncer devant la fraicheur de l'air et de retourner se réfugier sous les draps.

Draco se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, et ne fit aucune tentative pour sortir du lit. Au contraire, il attira Potter contre lui avant d'entremêler leurs jambes, se coulant contre lui pour profiter au maximum de toute la peau chaude à sa disposition. L'Auror poussa un soupir de bien être dans son cou et ils se rendormirent pendant de longues minutes.

Ceci mis à part, ce fût une journée comme les autres. Aucun des deux ne se rappela de la particularité de la date.

* * *

« Potter, enlève ce gui de là tu veux… » Soupira Draco.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Grommela le brun en croisant les bras. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Harry Potter, bientôt quarante ans, Auror d'élite, _boudait_.

« D'abord, parce que c'est une tradition de Poufsouffle. Ensuite, parce que tu as accroché ladite tradition Poufsouffle à l'endroit où l'on va passer et repasser toute la soirée et cela risque d'être tout sauf une bonne idée » Expliqua-t-il calmement, dissimulant son amusement.

« C'est à ce moment là que je devrais me vexer que tu veuilles à ce point éviter de m'embrasser ? » Demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil. Il ne maitrisait pas encore l'expression aussi bien que Draco ou même James, mais il s'améliorait.

« Je savais bien que tu avais encore un fond de paranoïa caché quelque part » Se moqua l'ancien Serpentard, s'écartant pour laisser passer un Kreattur pressé aux bras chargés de décorations de noël.

« Si tu n'as pas de problème avec ça, le gui reste donc là » Conclut Harry avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je précise ma pensée : si je me retrouve à devoir embrasser Weasley, ce dîner de Noël va finir dans le sang » Clarifia Draco.

Le Gryffondor sembla accuser le coup et grimaça devant l'image mentale. Avec une mine peinée, il décrocha magiquement le gui du plafond d'un simple mouvement du poignet et il le posa sur une commode. Draco se laissa distraire, reconnaissant le meuble, et il sourit. Il conservait un air légèrement bancal et étrange depuis cet incident magique avec Albus, la première fois que ce dernier était entré dans le manoir Malfoy.

Au final, la maison des Potter n'avait pas changé tant que ça depuis cette époque. Il régnait toujours cet étrange équilibre entre désordre et rangement, cette chaleur pleine de vie qui semblait émaner des murs même, comme s'ils étaient imbibés de rires. Le jardin était devenu encore plus sauvage et les couloirs croulaient toujours sous toutes sortes de photos.

Sur le papier, Draco vivait dans son propre manoir. Mais en pratique, les preuves du temps qu'il passait chez les Potter étaient flagrantes. Un nouveau fauteuil près de la cheminée. Des meubles, ici et là. Une armoire remplie de vêtements de luxe. Un bureau aménagé pour lui dans une pièce inutilisée, relié par cheminette à celui de Harry. Au milieu des photos de la famille Potter s'étaient nichés quelques portraits de ses ancêtres, interlocuteurs préférés d'Albus et Scorpius. La vieille Ramona Malfoy s'était prise d'affection pour Ted, et lui soufflait des choses lubriques à chacun de ses passages qui le faisaient rougir, pour le plus grand plaisir de James. Draco ne s'était lui jamais remis de l'air gourmand avec lequel son grand oncle maternel avait lorgné Potter quand ce dernier avait traversé le couloir torse nu. Le tableau avait été renvoyé immédiatement au manoir Malfoy.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais Draco savait qu'il était désormais presque chez lui ici.

Il sortit de ses pensées devant le soupir mélodramatique de Potter qui continuait de bouder. L'ambiance de Noël le faisait indubitablement retomber en enfance.

« Cependant, si tu y tiens autant - et je fais ça uniquement pour que tu ne gâches pas la soirée de tout le monde en ruminant – tu peux toujours accrocher le gui au dessus de notre lit. Je suis sûr que là on pourra trouver une façon d'exploiter ta tradition Poufsouffle cette nuit » Suggéra Draco, détaillant rapidement la tenue débraillée du Gryffondor et jugeant sa propre idée particulièrement brillante.

Potter releva sur lui un sourire carnassier, satisfait, et des yeux sombres.

« Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque pour être légale.

Potter n'était qu'un vil manipulateur.

* * *

« Papa ? Est ce qu'oncle Draco vient Dimanche ? » Demanda Rose, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ron failli en tomber de sa chaise alors que Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Hermione se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de sourire et de continuer à siroter son thé.

« _Oncle Draco _? » Croassa Ron.

Rose fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre le sens de la question de son père. Son visage finit par s'éclairer, et elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oncle George nous a conseillé de l'appeler comme ça » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ceci est la phrase la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais entendu » Tint à souligner Ron quand sa fille finit par disparaître, soupirant devant le silence choqué de son père. « Rien de vraiment personnel hein Harry, il est relativement sympa ton Malfoy. Disons seulement que c'est la chose la plus improbable qui ait pu être prononcé par un Weasley depuis des générations » Se rattrapa Ron. Harry balaya ses excuses d'un éclat de rire.

« Je te comprends tout à fait mon vieux » Le rassura-t-il.

« Deux familles ennemies depuis toujours réconciliées, c'est une belle chose. Heureusement que nos enfants sont plus ouverts d'esprit qu'on ne l'était à leur âge » Commenta distraitement Hermione.

« Je trouve que je me suis plutôt pas mal débrouillé pour me réconcilier avec Malfoy » Fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire entendu. Ron se tourna vers sa femme en tendant un doigt vers son ami, son expression indiquant clairement qu'il pensait qu'Harry marquait un point.

« Et il ne t'aura fallu qu'une trentaine d'année. Impressionnant » Se moqua distraitement Hermione. Harry hocha la tête, acceptant sa défaite.

Un silence pensif s'étira avant que Harry ne relève la tête, l'air sournois.

« Lucius Malfoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe » Ricana-t-il.

Ron y songea quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire aveuglant.

« Comme quoi, il y a du bon même dans les situations les plus perturbantes » Conclut il avec philosophie.

* * *

Draco se blottit un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était réservé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Il se sentait curieusement léger, comme si sa tête ne pesait plus rien. C'était une sensation étrange mais néanmoins agréable.

Autour de lui, le bruit des dizaines d'invités avait fini par se fondre en un bourdonnement incompréhensible. C'était étrange de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait presque toutes les personnes de la pièce, ne serait ce que de vue. La grande majorité était des Weasley, même si Draco avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les dénombrer. Chaque fois qu'il s'était lancé dans ce genre de calcul, un nouvel enfant ou cousin semblait surgir de nulle part juste pour le contrarier.

Il se faisait tard et les plus jeunes étaient déjà partis se coucher dans les nombreuses chambres d'amis au premier étage. Dans un coin de la pièce, la petite Lily dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de Rose Weasley qui lui caressait les cheveux, discutant avec les jumeaux Lovegood dont les tenues vertes juraient violemment avec les cheveux roux des trois quart des invités. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ginny, adossées au mur, souriaient en écoutant les anecdotes du jeune professeur Longdubat. Seamus et Dean avaient réquisitionné le buffet et s'étaient visiblement lancés dans une compétition stupide de consommation de petits fours, arbitrée par un Lee débraillé.

Dans l'angle de la pièce dissimulé par la montagne des cadeaux déballés, un petit groupe d'élèves de Poudlard était assis en rond et semblait lancé dans un jeu plutôt animé. Draco reconnut facilement James, Albus et Scorpius, ainsi que les deux enfants à moitié vélane de Bill Weasley. Amusé, l'aristocrate remarqua que les plus jeunes avaient devant eux de simples chopes de bierraubeure sans alcool. Debout derrière eux, appuyé contre le mur, Ted les surveillait avec bienveillance.

Un coude effleurant sa tempe attira son attention et Draco releva la tête vers Harry qui oscillait légèrement, installé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il tenait un verre presque vide à la main, et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop derrière ses lunettes. Malfoy se demanda combien de verre il avait bien pu prendre de cette fameuse boisson d'un bleu électrique mise au point par Hermione et Ginny. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles avaient bien pu utiliser, mais le résultat était à la fois délicieux et effroyablement traître.

Debout près de Harry, Ron et George étaient lancés dans un débat agité, appuyant leurs arguments de grands gestes. George semblait complètement ivre, ses sourires ne présentant plus de trace de l'ombre qui semblait toujours le suivre. Il laissait une grande majorité de ses phrases à moitié finies, attendant qu'un jumeau perdu les complète, mais cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Weasley portait toujours autour du cou la monstrueuse médaille que lui avait offerte une de ses nièces, où les mots « Joyeux anniversaire » clignotaient frénétiquement. Il avait vissé sur la tête l'un des nombreux cadeaux de Harry, une casquette des canons de Chudley dédicacée par tous les joueurs. Il était ridicule, et pourtant Draco ne parvint pas à trouver la force de se moquer de lui. Il décida d'accuser l'alcool.

Des doigts frais vinrent soudain se poser à la base de ses cheveux, le tirant de ses pensées brumeuses. L'effleurement se transforma vite en caresses distraites sur sa nuque, les ongles courts crissant parfois doucement sur sa peau et lui tirant un frisson. Draco observa une seconde le sourire tendre de Potter qui observait son meilleur ami enfonçant en bougonnant sa casquette sur sa tête devant une remarque de George, faisant ressortir ses oreilles de façon particulièrement grotesque. L'ancien serpentard laissa échapper un sourire qu'il supposait suspicieusement semblable à celui de Harry, et il décida d'accuser l'alcool de Granger à nouveau. Il le rendait Poufsouffle.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, il abandonna et vint appuyer sa tempe contre Harry. Il chercha à trouver une position agréable où il n'aurait pas besoin de se tordre le cou et finit par fermer les yeux, satisfait. Les caresses continuèrent, apaisantes. Il s'endormit.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait toujours reçu de nombreux cadeaux à ses anniversaires, que ça soit de la part de ses parents ou, plus tard, de sa femme et de son fils. Mais une vie remplie de présents - aussi indécemment chers soient-ils - ne l'avait en aucun cas préparé à ceux que pouvaient inventer toute une harde de Gryffondors.

Ils avaient réservé la petite salle du restaurant préféré de Draco, et le blond avait capté plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée le regard amusé du propriétaire derrière son comptoir. Le repas s'était révélé aussi délicieux que bruyant, ponctué de rires et de débats en tous genres.

Au moment du dessert, Malfoy comprit enfin parfaitement le rictus narquois du patron quand il leur avait apporté un énorme gâteau surmonté de ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à une fouine en sucre au sommet.

Le regard noir que Draco avait alors envoyé en direction de Weasley aurait fait fondre les pierres mais le rouquin l'ignora avec un grand sourire. Harry riait doucement, posant une main apaisante sur la cuisse de Draco. Ce fût sûrement ce qui l'empêcha de jeter la figurine au visage hilare du chef des Aurors. Ca, et le regard réprobateur qu'Hermione avait lancé dans la direction de son mari qui semblait lui promettre de longues nuits sur le canapé en guise de punition.

Le blond souffla ses bougies en grognant, parfaitement ridicule et conscient du fait que le restaurateur l'observait toujours. C'était un ancien Serpentard et une vieille connaissance, et Draco savait pertinemment qu'il se délectait du spectacle et qu'il le lui rappellerait pendant de longues et douloureuses années.

Les premiers cadeaux que Draco ouvrit étaient ceux de Blaise, qu'un hibou avait apportés au manoir Potter le matin même. Le colis renfermait toutes sortes d'objets rares et ensorcelés, ainsi qu'un parchemin d'explication. Draco vit clairement Ron tendre la tête pour essayer de voir ce dont il s'agissait exactement mais Draco referma avec précaution le colis, lui tirant un soupir agacé très satisfaisant.

Hermione s'approcha ensuite pour lui offrir une édition particulièrement précieuse d'un conte pour enfant qu'il avait lu pendant des années à Scorpius, et dont il avait parlé avec la brune quelques mois plus tôt. Il la remercia d'un sourire chaleureux.

Weasley fut le suivant et toute la rancune de Draco s'évapora quand il découvrit plusieurs bouteilles d'un Whisky pur feu bien plus âgé que lui, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom sans avoir jamais pu s'en procurer. Visiblement la position de chef des Aurors fournissait des contacts particulièrement influents.

Pour accompagner l'alcool, un petit paquet révéla un carnet rouge où s'étalaient en lettres dorées « _Comment domestiquer votre Gryffondor en quarante leçons_ ». Draco reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de Weasley et il secoua la tête, amusé.

Il déballait le cadeau de Scorpius quand il aperçut Harry qui, feuilletant le carnet de Weasley, commença à s'étouffer bruyamment dans son champagne avant de fusiller son ami du regard. Il semblait profondément mortifié, Ron lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et Draco se promit donc de se pencher le plus rapidement possible sur le contenu de ce carnet.

Retournant son attention au ruban qu'il dénouait, Draco vit la soie noire s'écouler comme de l'eau sur la table et révéler un grand carton plat. Intrigué, l'ancien Serpentard l'ouvrit et découvrit, stupéfait, un nécessaire à potion en argent et platine, accompagné d'une multitude de petits bocaux contenant des ingrédients plus rares les uns que les autres.

« Hermione, Hagrid et le professeur Longdubat m'ont aidé à trouver les ingrédients » Précisa Scorpius en souriant. Draco le serra contre lui de longues secondes et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe pour le remercier. Il referma précautionneusement le carton par prudence.

Le cadeau d'Albus était d'une simplicité désarmante. Une écharpe d'un beau vert émeraude en coton, gorgée de sorts protecteurs et de chaleur. Il comprit finalement à demi mots que le vêtement avait été découpé dans les rideaux de son ancien lit à Poudlard et il enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou avec émotion avant de remercier le petit brun. Celui ci sembla satisfait et commença à discuter avec Scorpius. Draco laissa échapper un sourire.

James lui offrit un ensemble de Cds de musique moldue et sorcière, arguant qu'à son âge il se devait de connaître les classiques du rock. Draco reconnut en parcourant rapidement les titres une chanson sur laquelle il avait dansé avec Potter une nuit d'halloween, des années plus tôt. Devant l'air faussement innocent de l'adolescent, Draco se demanda une fois de plus comment il pouvait être au courant d'autant de petits détails.

Ted fut le suivant, et une fois de plus Malfoy se retint de hausser les sourcils en le fixant. Il possédait ce jour là des cheveux d'un blond platine et des yeux gris en hommage à Draco, et l'illusion était absolument parfaite. Il aurait pu se faire passer pour le frère ainé de Scorpius sans aucune difficulté. Le loup tendit avec délicatesse un écrin de velours à Draco et ce dernier s'en empara avec surprise.

« A la mort de ma grand mère, j'ai hérité de tous ses biens. Dans son coffre à Gringott, j'ai retrouvé une boîte portant le nom de _Narcissa_. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment, je suis désolé. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos à l'intérieur, je vous les donnerais » Promit Ted de son éternelle voix apaisante.

Draco ouvrit lentement la boite sombre et reconnut instantanément la chevalière de la famille Black. Il rangea immédiatement l'écrin dans la poche de sa robe, ses doigts tremblant légèrement, et il remercia le jeune Lupin d'une voix un peu trop émue pour que sa dignité n'en sorte pas un peu écorchée.

Ce fut Potter qui termina la soirée en lui tendant une magnifique boite en métal forgé. Curieux, Draco l'inspecta plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à faire sauter le loquet du bout de l'ongle. Il perçût tout de suite la légère aura des objets ensorcelés pour ne pas avoir de fond et il plongea la main à l'intérieur. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une paroi lisse et froide, sphérique. Quand il ressortit sa main, un vieux rappeltout terni par le temps reposait au creux de sa paume.

Il releva les yeux pour échanger un regard avec Potter, qui finit par lui tendre un sourire magnifique.

Draco replongea la main, encore et encore. Il en ressortit des photos du temps de Poudlard, des articles de presse, une plume d'hypogriffe, un pot de gel magique pour les cheveux, un badge _à bas Potter_, une vieille lanterne qu'il avait utilisé la nuit dans la forêt interdite durant sa première année, une petite pensine où tournoyaient déjà des filaments argentés indiquant qu'elle avait visiblement été remplie de souvenirs. Quand un petit vif d'or s'échappa et que Harry le rattrapa avant lui avec un air moqueur, Draco décida de tout ranger et d'inspecter le coffre rempli de trésor plus tard, en privé.

Il se leva et s'éclaircît la gorge avant de remercier ses invités d'une voix qu'il espérait assez trainante pour faire oublier le fait qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait Poufsouffle durant la dernière demi-heure. Fréquenter des Gryffondors à longueur de temps lui ramollissait définitivement le cerveau.

Harry dut avoir pitié de lui car il commença à servir le gâteau, détournant efficacement l'attention de tous et lui permettant de reprendre contenance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco revit cependant son opinion quand une fouine en sucre atterrit dans son assiette. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur Harry, le sourire insolent aux lèvres et léchant distraitement des traces de sucres sur son pouce.

Draco finit par éclater de rire et brisa la petite figurine pour la partager avec lui.

* * *

Harry et Draco avaient vite découvert qu'ils étaient capables de partager les silences sans problème, et qu'ils le préféraient en général à certaines conversations futiles.

Cela ne les avaient pas empêchés d'aborder les sujets les plus sérieux entre eux, le plus souvent le soir devant la cheminée et un verre de whisky pur feu. Ils s'étaient racontés la guerre, leurs divorces, leurs peurs, les deuils. Ils s'étaient confiés des réflexions ou des choix qui les hantaient depuis des années. Les aveux avaient même la plupart du temps semblé plutôt simples.

La nuit sous les draps, ils s'étaient murmurés bien d'autres choses, toutes aussi sincères. Draco en avait été mortellement gêné au début, se rappelant la façon dont il avait vénéré le nom de Harry et lui avait fait les promesses les plus folles dans des termes relativement imagés. Potter avait effacé le malaise d'un simple rire et Draco s'était finalement résigné au fait que le corps de Potter lui fasse oublier toute notion de décence ou même de cohérence.

Bien des années plus tôt, ils s'étaient jetés les pires insultes au visage. Ils avaient su déceler et agrandir les fêlures, su exactement où appuyer pour faire plier l'autre sous les mots. Ils avaient pris plaisir à humilier, à exposer les faiblesses, à déterrer les blessures pour les étaler sous les yeux d'un public. Ils en avaient fait un art, et ils ne s'en souvenaient que trop bien certains jours. Quand, au cours d'une dispute brutale, les insultes revenaient avec un peu trop de facilité. Quand pendant un moment, ils retombaient dans leurs défauts de jeunesse et que les sentiments redevenaient trop violents, presque dangereux. Que l'envie revenait de détruire juste un peu, pour que l'autre n'appartienne jamais à personne d'autre.

Finalement, malgré leur passé, la confiance n'avait jamais été un réel problème entre eux.

Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais osé avouer à Draco qu'il décalait régulièrement son réveil pour le simple plaisir de le voir se réveiller. Endormi, Draco était grognon et câlin, malléable, les cheveux dans un désordre impossible et la voix rauque. Ses gestes étaient pleins d'une paresse gracieuse qui donnait envie à Harry de l'enfermer dans la chambre et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

De son côté, Draco n'aurait même pas admis sous doloris qu'il détestait plus que tout louper le retour de Harry au manoir. C'était son rituel caché, un acte presque superstitieux. Il aimait le voir sortir de la cheminée, superbe dans son uniforme noir au sigle sanglant.

Quand il frottait distraitement ses bottes sur le tapis pour en enlever la suie, il avait encore tout de l'Auror d'exception qu'il était aux yeux de tous les sorciers. L'expression autoritaire, l'obstination un peu sauvage et, parfois, cet air hanté qui accompagnait les missions les plus difficiles. Mais quand l'Auror relevait les yeux et qu'il apercevait Draco, son visage s'éclairait et il redevenait enfin _son_ Potter.

Et c'était un petit miracle dont l'ancien Serpentard ne parviendrait jamais à se lasser.

_**Fin**_

**Note du champi **: Donc voilà, c'est la fin officielle d'a traverx eux, ou tout du moins de l'histoire officielle. Comme je l'avais annoncé, j'ai prévu des OS autour des personnages, que je publierais tous à la suite de cet épilogue (pas besoin de polluer ffnet avec pleins d'os indépendants :p Donc si vous êtes intéressés, vous serez prévenus par les alertes ^^

Ceci dit, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont permis à cette fic d'exister. A mes amis géniaux, sans qui je n'écrirais plus depuis longtemps. A ceux qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début, avec une patience que j'admire. Ceux qui ne m'ont laissé qu'un message ici ou là et même ceux qui ont lu et n'ont pas pu reviewer (je comprends tout à fait, je fais souvent la même chose :p).

Merci. Pour tout.

artemis


End file.
